Sekolahannya Bangtan
by BornSinger
Summary: [CH9 UP!]Apa jadinya jika murid teladan yang menyukai ketenangan digabung dengan murid heboh yang suka bermain? Bts ff, bl/Minyoon/vkook/namjin/vhope(bahasa tidak baku)
1. Chapter 1

_**Sekolahannya Bangtan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BTS all mem**_

 _ **Boys Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bahasa tidak baku**_

…

" _ **Bagaimana jadinya jika murid yang yang menyukai ketenangan digabung dengan murid-murid heboh dan rebut?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mari kita masuk kedalam gedung besar yang mewah dengan halaman luas dan pepohonan yang hijau berderet disisi-sisi jalan masuknya gedung. Tunggu, yang paling penting adalah gedung ini menyimpan banyak manusia yang pintar, berbakat, berprestasi dan kaya tentunya. Tapi ada tapinya, kita semua tau disetiap bangunan sekolah pastinya juga ada manusia yang milih main dari pada belajar, absurd, aneh, kurang pintar mungkin, yah kita bisa temukan digedung sekolah ini juga.

Bangtan Senior High School, kata singkat yang dapat membuat orang biasa terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana tidak, gedung sekolah mewah yang diisi orang-orang yang orang tuanya berpenghasilan tinggi, fasilitas yang mewah dan lengkap, gedung bertingkat dengan lift didalamnya, dan yang paling disukai disini adalah asramanya yang benar-benar bagus.

Perlu digaris bawahi, sekolah ini khusus namja yah, namja (beri tekanan pada kata itu). Tidak sedikit yeoja yang ingin sekali masuk kedalamnya, yang pastiya mereka senang melihat sosok-sosok mendominasi dari yang lain. Namja tampan nan pintar misalnya. Namun, namja-namja didalamnya tidak terlalu menghiraukannya karna eh karena banyak dari mereka hanya serius menuntut ilmu, mengejar prestasi, mengasah bakat dan dan dan DAAAN tidak TER-TA-RIK PA-DA YEO-JA. TEEEEEET, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menyukai sesame jenis, mungkin disebabkan mereka hanya beraktivitas dengan teman yang sejenis dengannya, mungkin saja sih bisa juga kan karna ditakdirkan dari lahir eiit dah.

Pergantian semester dimulai, siswa kelas 1 ralat mereka udah naek kekelas 2 sedang sibuk membereskan membereskan perlengkapan yang akan dibawa keasrama khusus kelas 2 pastinya. Disatu sisi terdapat 4 namja yang tampan, pertama Kim Namjoon (Siswa pintar yang katanya iqnya mencapai 140 lebih wawww, tinggi, tampan, mempunyai lesung pipi yang sangat manis, penyayang). Kedua, Kim Soek Jin (Pintar, tampan tapi kebanyakan orang mengatakan cantik, jago dalam memasak.). Ketiga, Min Yoongi (Manis, putih, ketua club basket, pintar pastinya, namun memiliki sifat acuk pada keadaan sekitar, tidak bisa diganggu.). Keempat, Jung Hoseok (Lucu, tampan, heboh macam emak-emak arisan, tapi dibalik hebohnya sidoi nih lumayan pintar dan jago dalam dance disaat teman dekatnya tidak memiliki bakat tersebut ). Dan mereka terkumpul dikelas 2A.

"Ahhk, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu dan memiliki roommate baru, Yooongiiii!" Jin merengek macem gadis dapet yang lupa pake pembaTETlut

"Ehhmmm, uri Jin-niiii jangan seperti itu oh, Yoongi bisa marah." Namjoon menyahut dengan cepat sebenarnya si Yoongi nih gak ada masalah sedikit pun berarti siNamjoon kenapa, Namjoon cemburu ceritanya hiks.

"Aku hanya takut satu kamar dengan orang yang rebut. " Yoongi ikut bicara dengan muka malasnya.

"Semua baik asalkan kita tidak terkumpul sama kelas 2E kulihat daftarnya wahh, mereka orang rebut semua pas kuingat dikelas 1 dulu." Namjoon balik menjawab Yoongi.

"Benarkah? Ahhhh, haruskah kita bertapa 7 hari 7 malam agar terhindar dari mereka. Ahhh membayangkan saja membuatku sakit kepala. Bagaimana menurutmu Hoseok?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Emmmh, aku tidak masalah dengan siapa saja asal, mereka bisa dekat denganku." Semua menghela napas dalam-dalam mendengar penjelasan Hoseok.

Disisi lain telah berkumpul 3 murid dari kelas 2E diantaranya, Park Jimin (siswa kurang tinggi namun diusianya sudah memiliki abs, kalo masuk 2E berarti kurang pintar pastinya tapi ia memiliki wajah imut dan menawan uuuuuuu.). Kedua Kim Taehyung (Namja tinggi, absurd, 4d, alien, suka main timbang belajar). Ketiga Jeon Jongkook (Pecinta game, kurang pintar 'pokonya ketiganya kurang pintar', jago dance, manja.). Tapi dibalik kelakuan dan sifat mereka yang aneh mereka cukup tampan untuk seorang namja.

"Ya ya, sebelum kesana kita sogok aja ntuh penjaga asrama buat nyatuin kite-kite lagi gimana?" Jimin member tawaran pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Eiit Dah PLAK, Park Jimin bodoh, memangnya kamu punya uang apeh, bukannya uang jajan lu berkurang gara-gara sering bolos." Repleks Taehyung memukul kelapa sahabatnya itu.

"YAK! Sakit Tae, kita kan bisa patungan!"

"Ahhhh, hentikanlah kalian berdua lebih baik kita langsung nyari nama kita dimading. Dan Chim, memangnya lu mau emak lu heboh-heboh kesekolah cuman gara-gara anaknya dilaporin nyogok enggakan. Ayolah, kite terima aje apapun jadinya nanti." Jungkook dengan wajah sok dewasanya.

Kedua sahabat itu langsung berebut memeluk Jungkook dan pura-pura menangis

"Kookie-ya gomawo sudah mengingatkan, hiks." Jimin nyosor kemuka Jungkook yang langsung dihalangi sama si Tae yang cemburu mungkin,

"Eiiy kau menjijikkan Chim" balas Taehyung.

"Ahhhh, hentikan cepat kita kedepan mading entar penuh lagi." Jungkook melerai keduanya.

3 bocah itu pun lekas berlari menuju mading yang memaparkan nama-nama roommate masing-masing.

Tibalah mereka didepan mading yang penuh dengan murid kelas 2, namun ada 4 namja (kalian tau sendiri ini siapa) yang hanya berdiri dipojokan sembari menunggu siswa lain beranjak dari sana. Sedangkan 3 makhluk absurd tadi berjinjit-jinjit melihat mading yang yang tulisannya kecil dan memilih untuk mundur karna siswa semakin banyak.

Satu persatu siswa mulai membubarkan rombongannya mereka sudah mengetahui roommate masing-masing dan tiba saatnya 7 orang yang menunggu tadi maju untuk mencari nama dan nomor ruang mereka.

" _ini dia nama-nama roommate baru kalian, saya ingatkan jangan membantah, jangan nangis, jangan keluar, jangan menolak, jangan nakal *eh, jangan rebut, jangan cari ibu dan yang terpenting jalani aje okay- Siwon-sseam….."_

"Heol, sseam alay bingits ngasih caption-caption pula macem emak-emak kos aje." Yang tadi Taehyung ya

" _._

 _._

 _._

 _204; Kim Soek Jin & Jeon Jungkook_

 _205; Park Jimin & Min Yoongi_

 _206; Kim Namjoon, Kim Taehyung & Jung Hoseok_

 _._

 _._

 _."_

Yoongi: What the …. Akkkkkhh apa tidak ada orang lain selain makhluk itu, please kill me. / menjatuhkan diri

Namjoon: Tidak buruk, ada Hoseok. / tersenyum singkat

Jin: Njiiiiir ngak bisa tidur gue entarr huaaaaaaa / ngikut menjatuhkan diri diatas Yoongi

Hoseok: Waaaah, bertiga rupanya. / mengangguk-angguk

Jimin: Min Yoongi itu yang mana. / ngehadap Taehyung

Jungkook: Wah si Jin itu yang menangin lomba masak kemarin kan wahhhh, makan enak makan enakkkkk. / girang sendiri

Taehyung: *Ngaga doing dia nye

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tebeceh**

 **Tengah malem dapat ide, yah jadinnya begini.**

 **Jadi lanjut atau end nih / jawab dikolom review pliiiissss**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sekolahannya Bangtan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BTS all mem**_

 _ **Boys Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kadang-kadang Bahasa baku, kadang tidak baku- maafkan.**_

 _ **.**_

"— **Jadi… AKU SEME ATAU UKEEEEEE?"**

– **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi: What the …. Akkkkkhh apa tidak ada orang lain selain makhluk itu, please kill me. / menjatuhkan diri

Namjoon: Tidak buruk, ada Hoseok. / tersenyum singkat

Jin: Njiiiiir ngak bisa tidur gue entarr huaaaaaaa / ngikut menjatuhkan diri diatas Yoongi

Hoseok: Waaaah, bertiga rupanya. / mengangguk-angguk

Jimin: Min Yoongi itu yang mana. / ngehadap Taehyung

Jungkook: Wah si Jin itu yang menangin lomba masak kemarin kan wahhhh, makan enak makan enakkkkk. / girang sendiri

Taehyung: *Ngaga doing dia nye

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siswa berlarian menuju kamar masing-masing, terkecuali Yoongi cs. Tapi si Hoseok benar-benar ingin sampai kekamarnya sampai-sampai mendorong tubuh Namjoon agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hentikan, Hoseok-ah. Aku tak perlu dorongan, ini awal dari kehidupan sulit kita."

"Aish, cepatlah aku hanya ingin mengambil ranjang yang lebih besar. Ingat kita bertiga dalam satu kamar!" komentar Hoseok mengingat ia akan sekamar bertiga.

Sedangkan Jimin cs sibuk mencari earphone Taehyung yang hilang, beberapa saat kemudian mereka menemukannya tergantung digagang pintu kamar mandi kamar mereka sebelumnya.

"Tae, lain kali lebih teliti napa, kita bisa keduluan yang lain." Jimin kesal macem emak-emak kehilangan anting mau kondangan.

"Ya maaf, chim. Maklum lah manusia gak jauh dari kesalahan." Jungkook dan Jimin hanya dapat menghela napas mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

 **Kamar JinKook**

Tibalah Jungkook dikamar 204, ternyata didalamnya sudah ada Jin yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Karna siJungkook tipikal orang yang pemalu nih, jadi ia hanya berjalan ke ranjang yang kosong tanpa minta ijin. Jin yang tidak mengetahui adanya Jungkook dikamarnya lantas kaget dan hampir melempar celana dalam kearah Jungkook.

Dan untungnya tertahan dan langsung menyembunyikannya dibalik tubuh jangkungnya. Entah apa yang menghinggapi keduanya, mereka tertawa bersama. Ternyata celana dalam milik Jin berwarna pink cyyiin.

 **Kamar NamHoseV**

Dikamar 205 terlihat hanya Hoseok yang membereskan barangnya, sedangkan Namjoon rebahan dikasur sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Yak Namjoon! Cepatlah bereskan barang-barangmu."

"Sebent—" Seseorang telah memotong ucapan Namjoon,

"Permisi, aku Kim Taehyung. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Memang aku peduli?" Namjoon dengan sombongnya melewati Taehyung dan berjalan keluar.

"YAK KIM NAMJOON! Bisa kah kau sopan sedikit. Ahhh, maafkan dia, Namjoon memang seperti itu jika dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya, masuklah!" Hoseok menyambut Taehyung dengan ramah dan senyuman.

"Nde? Ahhh, nde." Karna si Tae belum mengenal Hoseok jadilah dianya mengeluarkan sifat malu-malu singa *eh. Taehyung beranjak masuk menghampiri Hoseok.

"Ya! Memang aku abangmu. Kitakan seumuran, jadi santai saja!" masih dengan ramahnya.

Mendengar itu Taehyung tersenyum bahagia Hoseok sepertinya orang yang baik pikirnya.

 **Kamar MinYoon**

Jimin sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya, ia sedikit gugup dan takut karna Taehyung mengatakan bahwa sekamar dengan Min Yoongi berarti kau sama saja telah memasuki neraka mati lah gua gumamnya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar Jimin telah mengumpulkan keberaniannya membuka pintu itu dan ternyata setelah ia buka Yoongi telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan bak sampah kecil ditangannya. Seketika Jimin menganga, ditatapnya Yoongi dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap pun heran melihat wajah Jimin yang yah aneh mungkin.

"Ya! Air liurmu menetes."

Yoongi sambil mengarahkan tangannya menggelitik singkat dagu Jimin. Pemilik dagu pun lantas menyadarkan diri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Setelahnya, Jimin hanya tersenyum memandang Yoongi. Yooongi pun berdecik ngeri dan bejalan keluar melewati Jimin.

" Iiiiiiiyyyee apa itu tadi. Tuhan, apa dosaku sehingga engkau membuat aku seruangan dengan orang tidak waras itu."

Gumam Yoongi kesal ditempat pembuangan sampah. Sedangkan Jimin masih senyum-senyum dikamarnya.

"Neraka? Ini surga dengan bidadari didalamnya, Tae. Aku akan menemui alien itu, setelah ini." Jimin sambil mikirin ucapannya siTae tadi

"Tunggu, apa ini yang dinamakan cinta pada penglihatan pertama? Ah tidak pandangan pertama. Tapi sejak kapan aku tau tentang cinta?. Akkhh, baru kali ini aku ingin melindungi seseorang." Lanjut Jimin sambil mengacak surainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Jimin duduk sendiri ditaman sekolahnya, tumben-tumbenan ia tidak bersama 2 sahabatnya. Jimin sedang berpikir keras, ia tertarik dengan Yoongi tapi dari dulu ia merasa menyukai siJungkook.

"Apa yang aku pilih? Ahh lebih baik menemui TaeTae dan bertanya padanya."

Jimin berlari ke kamar Taehyung, namun sepertinya orang yang ia temui sedang tidak ada dikamarnya. Dan Jimin pun hanya mendapati Hoseok yang sedang bersih-bersih.

"TAE-Yaaaa YA KIM TAEHYUNG. Eh maaf aku kira kau Taehyung. Apa Taehyung ada?" Jimin berteriak mengejutkan Hoseok,

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa, Taehyung sedang keluar beberapa waktu lalu, mungkin sebentar lagi kembali. Masuklah sembari menunggunya."

Jimin pun hanya mengangguk dan duduk disofa yang disediakan dikamar itu. Hoseok pun datang menghampiri Jimin dengan membawa 2 kaleng cola dan memberikannya. Dengan ramah Jimin pun mengambilnya dan meminumnya begitu pula dengan Hoseok.

"Emmm, aku tau wajah dan namamu tapi kita belum berkenalankan, Jung Hoseok. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Melihat itu Jimin langsung meraih tangan Hoseok yang sedari tadi menangkat minta dijabat.

"Oh, aku pun mengenalmu, kita diclub yang sama hanya saja belum berkenalan, Park Jimin. Senang juga bertemu denganmu.".

Seketika mereka menjadi akrab, Hoseok yang dikenal ramah dan bersahabat ditambah dengan ia dan Jimin masuk diclub dance yang sama membuat mereka merasa akrab dengan cepat.

Ditengah-tengah percakapan mereka Jimin mencoba curhat nih katanya,

"Aku sedang tertarik pada seseorang dan baru kali ini aku ingin melindungi orang itu. Sebenarnya, aku belum tentu dengan perasaanku. Saat aku tertarik padanya ingatanku mengarah pada orang yang kusukai saat ini. Aku belum mengerti apa-apa, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Hoseok tersenyum seolah-olah ia tau siapa orang yang menjadikan orang dihadapannya ini tertarik,

"Emmh, pasti yang tertarik itu adalah orang baru kau kenal. Dan orang yang kau sukai adalah orang yang dekat denganmu, kan?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk bagaimana orang ini tau pikirnya.

"Apa kau pernah berhasrat untuk memiliki orang yang kau sukai itu?" Hoseok semakin penasaran dengan cerita Jimin.

"Emm, sepertinya tidak karna ia sahabatku aku sudah merasa memilikinya tanpa hasrat."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang yang membuatmu tertarik itu?"

"Aku merasa ingin melindunginya, apa itu termasuk ingin memilikinya?"

"Benar , jika kau ingin melindunginya otomatis kau juga ingin memilikinya. Dan sekarang kau telah memiliki jawabannya."

"HAH? Aku belum mengerti?" Hoseok memajukan tubuhnya kearah Jimin.

"Kau bilang, belum mengerti apa-apa. Berarti Jika kau telah jatuh cinta dengan orang yang membuatmu tertarik itu maka itu adalah cinta pertamamu. Dan untuk sahabatmu sudah jelaskan kau tak pernah berhasrat untuk memilikinya maka kau hanya menyukainya sebatas sahabat."

Perlahan-lahan Jimin mengerti sekarang, lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Hoseok,

"Ahhhh, terimakasih kau yang terbaik." Hoseok pun hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin.

Keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang didepan pintu menyaksikan Jimin yang sangat semangat memeluk Hoseok,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Yoongi tiba-tiba berlari dan menggapai lengan Hoseok dan ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya. Hoseok hanya terkekeh menanggapi sahabatnya yang lebih kecil darinya mencoba melindunginya.

"Hoseok-ah kau tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau membiarkan orang asing ini memelukmu." Yoongi sambil menepuk-nepuk tubuh Hoseok,

"YA! BYUNTAE-YA, kemari kau!" teriak Taehyung, ketiga orang itu langsung menatap Taehyung.

"HAH, BYUNTAE? Hoseok ah tolong aku aku sekamar dengan seorang byuntaeeee."

Kini balik Yoongi yang bersembunyi dibelakang Hoseok. Jimin dan Hoseok malah mentertawakan Yoongi yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka, bukan beriringan sih tepatnya Yoongi yang lebih dulu dan Jimin yang nyoba ngeimbangin jalannya mereka.

"YA, Min Yoongi. Kenapa kau sangat jelek. (Tidak Yoongi kau sangat cantik)." Yoongi menatap dingin Jimin lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Rambutmu, warna itu membuatmu semakin seperti hantu. (Tidak, itu sangat cocok untukmu)."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, dengan cepat ia dorong dada Jimin sampai-sampai tubuh orang yang didorongnya mencium dinding dengan cukup keras. Tidak sampai situ Yoongi bahkan mencengkram bahu kiri Jimin,

"YA BYUNTAE, memang aku peduli pada semua umpatanmu. Chk, mengataiku jelek, rambutku tidak cocok? Memang kau siapa? Apa kita akrab? Hahaks, byuntae-ya kita tidak akan bisa akrab, kita tidak akan bisa jadi teman, jika itu terjadi aku rela mencium pantat Hoseok. DAN JIKA KAU MENGGANGGU KEHIDUPANKU AKU BISA SAJA DATANG PADAMU DENGAN WAJAH PSIKOPAT HAUS DARAH SERTA BELING DITANGANKU, INGAT ITU!"

Kata-kata terakhir yang Yoongi ucapkan penuh dengan tekanan, tapi bukannya takut setelah melihat Yoongi berjalan meninggalkannya Jimin malah asik terkekeh,

"Astaga dia tidak cocok dengan kata-katanya, wajahnya tetap saja imut." Jimin pun mengikuti Yoongi dibelakang

"Yoongiii-aaa tunggu aku." Beuuhh tidak ada takutnya ini orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tibalah mereka dikamar yang sudah tertata rapi dengan barang-barang masing-masing, ranjang mereka bersebelahan membuat Jimin geram.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau manusia uke itu ada disampingku?"

Jimin tidak menyadari ada Yoongi yang sedang bertelanjang dada dibelakangnya. Yoongi berdecik kesal, lalu menutupi tubuhnya bagian atasnya dengan handuk kecil.

"YA BYUNTAE! Astaga kau benar-benar byuntae, jangan harap dapat menyentuhku. DAN AKU SEME BODOH!"

Jimin tertawa dengan gelaknya, lalu berbalik.

"Kau seme? Sebaiknya jangan kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi seme! Belum lag—"

Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin dengan cara melempar sepatu milik Jimin sendiri yang entah dimana Yoongi mendapatkannya, dan tepat mengenai mulut Jimin, lahh makin tebel tuh bibir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya mendapati Jimin yang berbaring diatasnya. Ia kaget, bagaimana bisa orang ini bisa diatasku gumamnya didalam hati. Lalu ia melihat Jimin tersenyum menyeringai menatapnya,

"Ya, Min Yoongi, ini hukuman karna telah melepar sepetu kebibirku dan menyebutku _byuntae_. Lalu kita buktikan kau _seme_ atau _uke_?"

Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan kasar, saking kasarnya ciuman itu melukai bibir tipis Yoongi. Yoongi ingin bangkit, Yoongi ingin mendorong dan menjauhkan orang diatasnya itu, tapi ia baru menyadari kedua tangannya diikat sangat erat.

Kini Jimin memperkosanya dengan paksa namun Yoongi hanya pasrah mengingat tangannya yang terikat dan mulutnya yang tersumpal kain. Ia berteriak tanpa suara 'Ini tidak benar, ini sakit, aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini, Jin-aa/Namjoon-ah/Hoseok-ah selamatkan aku' keluhnya dalam tangisan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian,,,,,,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK",

Yoongi tebangun dan duduk dengan nafas memburu bak habis marathon, keringatnya bercucuran bagai embun pagi *eh apaan nih/abaikan

"Haaahhhhhh. Cuman mimpi? Syukurlah."

Yoongi kemudian merasa tidak nyaman dengan kasurnya, ternyata,

"Laaaaahhhh. Basah— Yuungii kudu otokeeeeee." dengan intonasi dan ekspresi macam anak sd yang lama main flappy bird tapi gak menang-menang.

Kemudian terdiam sejenak "—Jadi… AKU SEME ATAU UKEEEEEE?"

Jimin tertawa tanpa suara, serta sesekali meringis karna bibirnya yang lebam dipaksa untuk membuka. Yoongi tidak menyadari bahwasanya Jimin sudah terbangun saat ia berteriak tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***dikamar lain**

"Chim? Chimchim-aa, pesanlah naengmyeon sekarang aku sangat lapar. Kenapa kau lambat sekali cepatlah bergerak cacing diperutku sudah menggonggong! Cacing-cacing diperut curi semua nutrisi, tapitakperlutakut, chim akan bawa makanan/'jangan bilang kalian baca sambil nyanyi'."

Hoseok tersenyum dan terkekeh singkat, sebelumnya ia mandi. Saat keluar tiba-tiba mendengar suara keras mengejutkan pendengarannya.

"Hahhaha, astaga ia manis dan lucu." Lalu mengelus-elus rambut Taehyung, yang dielus pun makin nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Hoseok menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu berjinjit-jinjit menatap ranjang yang lebih tinggi diatas ranjang Taehyung.

"Huh, dia belum pulang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***distudio music**

Jin terlelap sangat nyaman dibahu Namjoon, sedangkan Namjoon hanya menatap kosong botol yang sudah kosong dengan pikiran dan hati yang kosong menyadari ruangan ini kosong padahal ia ada bersama Jin pujaan jiwanya *eh hatinya maksud saya.

"Jin-nie, kapan kau peka. Aku kira kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui perasaanku. Kau cantik dan manis diwaktu yang bersamaan, kau baik dan lembut aku menyukainya. Kadang aku berpikir saking nyamannya berada didekatmu, aku sangat sulit beranjak pergi darimu. Wahh, aku pengecut bukan? Menyatakan ini saat kau tertidur.— "

Namjoon mengambil pulpennya lalu mencorat-coret kertas dan menulis lirik, ternyata dibalik kesedihannya ada semacam ide brilian dan membuatnya semangat menulis lirik lagu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Terlalu pendek? Mian!**

 **Gak nyangka ternyata ada yang bermiat dari ch sebelumnya mengingat ini ff abal-abal hihi. Oh iya, maaf juga dich ini bener-bener aneh, bahasanya campur kaya gado-gado kadang baku kadang engga pahami sendiri aja ya. Tengkyuuu reader-nim.**

 **Buat:**

 **minJisu:** udah lanjut ya, okay saya usahakan.

 **Hanashiro:** ini udah kudu lanjut, okay tengkyuuu. Makasih udah seneng

 **Vkookisreal:** SU TO THE DAH *apa an udah sneng ^^.

 **Kyungs12:** mudah-mudahan seru yah, emh saya juga berpikiran sama susah memang kalo bikin kya gitu makanya dich ini makin aneh aja hihi mianhe, terus ikutin yahhh.

 **StrongFangirls:** udahh lanjut makasih udah sukaaaa, makasih. Saya usahain yahh.

 **Kahoriken:** mudah-mudahan yah, udah lanjut nih cepet baca yaaaa

 **Park ji ri:** udah lanjut ya, asli saya ngakak sendiri baca review kamu 'btw author orang betawi?' nih jawabannya saya sama sekali tidak ada jalan darah betawi itu cuman iseng aja hahaks. Tengkyu

 **GithaAC:** hey, bertemu lagi. Udah lanjut ya

 **Anniehobie:** saya usahakan yah. Makasih.

 **Gbrlchnerklhn:** hey, ketemu lagi. Udah lanjut yahh.

 **binnieHwan:** jangan ditelen lah sichim nya, tengkyuuu.

 **07:** makasih udah hadir di ff saya lagi, tengkyu

 **Minyoonlovers:** ia uke, saya gak akan menjadikan Yungi sebagai seme gak enak kalo ngebayanginnya. Hihi makasih ikutin terus yak.

 **dozhilaChika:** udah lanjut yah makasih sarannya.

t **yaWuryWK:** hihi maaf yah, makasih sarannya

 **assaaya15:** udah next yah . berguru? Haha rasa humor itu datang tiba-tiba, thnk yahh.

 **Lanjut? …review!**

 **/buat yang nunggu Save Me , secepatnya akan saya publish yah ditunggu aja. See you./**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sekolahannya Bangtan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BTS all mem**_

 _ **Boys Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kadang-kadang Bahasa baku, kadang tidak baku- maafkan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi datang, penghuni asrama sibuk dengan persiapan sekolahnya. Ada yang bangunnya cepat, ada juga yang masih molor. Sebagian semangat menyambut hari pertama semester baru, namun sebagian lagi juga terlihat malas, mengingat mereka kurang puas atas liburan singkat yang berjalan dengan cepat.

 ***kamar JinKook**

Semua sudah bangun kecuali si Jungkook, keingat masa-masa libur dia nya. Tapi Jin khawatir ini orang mati kali yah, pikirnya. Jin mencoba membangunkan Jungkook dengan sifatnya yang keibu-ibuan, dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Hei, kau tidak bangun. Tidak lama lagi kelas dimulai kau harus bersiap. Dan—," didepan pintu asrama terdengar,

"Jinie, kau tidak kekelas cepatlah ada yang ingin kudiskusikan." Benar saja Namjoon menunggu Jin diluar, dan menyuruh siJin untuk cepat berangkat.

"Tapi anak ini?" *Jin perhatian amat yak, ditatapnya lagi wajah Jungkook 'menggemaskan, mungkin aku bisa nambah anak, buat jadi adeknya uri Yuuungii.' gumamnya, siJin nih hobinya nyebut temen sendiri jadi anaknya. Anak pertamanya siYoongi, Yoongi yang sedikit tsundere, kadang kesal karna tingkah Jin yang seakan benar-benar ibunya.

"Jeon Jungkook, ya bangun lah kau bisa terlambat, jika tidak bangun sekarang."

"YA! Kim Soek Jin, cepatlah!" teriak Namjoon lagi.

"Kau duluan saja, atau jemput Yoongi." Mendengar itu Namjoon sedikit kesal lalu beranjak langsung kekelas sendiri *cie kesel-cie kesel. Emang lu siapa? pacarnya Jin apah *author jahat*

 ***kamar NamVHose**

Tersisa Taehyung sama Hoseok nih didalem, si Taehyung ternyata masih suka nampilin malu-malu singanya, maklum lah siHoseok perhatian nih sama Tae.

"Taehyung, setelah pulang keatap yah, ada yang mau kubicarakan." siTae malah ngangguk-ngangguk lalu menunduk.

"Aku duluan!"

"Oh' silahkan." Setelah siHoseok keluar siTae jingkrak-jingkrak gak karuan,

"Akkkkk, itu orang apa malaikat yah, kok lembut gituh. Kira-kira diatap ngapain? Nyatain perasaan? Semoga YaTuhaaan semogaaaaaaaaa." Berharapnya tinggi nih siTae, setelah selesai dangan acara jingkrak dan berharapnya Taehyung lekas menelpon sahabatnya siJimin.

"Chim, kamu dimana?"

"Dikamar, lagi nungguin istri mandi!"

"Istri? YAK! Ini orang terlalu banyak ngayal yah, cinta aja gak tau apaan. Mau bilang-bilang anak orang istri lagi."

"Dia keluar, dia keluar. Kututup!",

"Aishh, byuntae sialan."

 ***kamar MinYoon**

Yoongi keluar dengan handuk dikepalanya, siJimin mandanginya terwah-wah banget. Belum lagi siYoongi masih memakai baju warna putih tipis, celana hitam diatas lutut, lah makin bikin ngiler tuh tampilan bagi Jimin. Yoongi berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati Jimin,

"Ya! Yoongi! Kau mencuci spreimu, kita baru pindah kemarin. Dan pastinya itu masih baru, kenapa dicuci?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ahhh, jangan seperti itu. Aku bisa saja berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. O' ATAU MUNGKIN KAU—" tangan Yoongi nyambar mulut siChim, pinginnya nyumpalin handuknya tapi ntu handuk jatuh entah dimana,

"YA BYUNTAE! Berhentilah berpikir, pikiranmu tidak pernah lurus!"

"Emmhp-emmph." Ternyata tangannya Yoongi repleks aja tadi tapi pas sadar

"Iieyyyyyy, eommaaaa. Amit-amit jabang bayi!" langsung ngelap-lap tangannya seakan itu mulut haram untuk disentuh. Jimin hanya terkekeh senang melihat tingkah manis siuke whehehe.

Yoongi telah siap dengan balutan seragamnya yang rapi, sedangkan Jimin baru selesai dari acara membersihkan dirinya. Jimin keluar dengan telanjang dada memperlihatkan pahatan rapi pada tubuh bagian perutnya itu. Yoongi yang tadi sibuk didepan lemari mereka berdua langsung berbalik dan repleks melempar sepatu yang belum ia pakai. Belum lagi ia tampak malu, dan menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"YAK BYUNTAE! Bisakah kau memakai pakaianmu setelah keluar dari kamar mandi!"

Jimin mengkerutkan dahinya lalu tertawa termehek-mehek? Bukan terbahak-bahak. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Yoongi yang telah menurunkan tangannya namun masih bertenger menutupi mulut. Jimin semakin mendekat, lalu berjinjit dihadapan Yoongi mengambil kaosnya yang terletak cukup tinggi dilemari. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya kala tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi mulutnya tergesek dada dan perut Jimin.

Setelah mendapat kaosnya Jimin kembali pada posisi, serta memakainya dihadapan Yoongi yang masih terdiam diposisinya. Jimin tersenyum, matanya hampir tertutup sempurna memandang wajah Yoongi,

"Kau bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dirimu seorang seme, tapi aku mulai ragu. Mana ada seorang seme menutup wajahnya saat melihat lelaki lain tidak memakai baju?"

Yoongi terbangun dan mulai mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mendorong dada Jimin agar menjauh, lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar.

"Aiish, dia tambah imut saat sedang malu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam telah menunjukkan berakhirnya pembelajaran hari ini, siswa berlarian senang tapi masih ada yang diam dikelas untuk belajar. Jungkook, siswa yang hobi bermain game ini sedang sibuk mencoret-coret kertasnya, ternyata siJungkook lagi belajar fisika. Kedua sahabatnya pun datang menghampiri Jungkook.

"Kook-ah, kau tidak balik? Oh' fisika? Bhakhakhakhak." Jimin tertawa diikuti Taehyung menggoda Jungkook.

"Ya! Memang apa salahnya huh?"

"Tidak lucu saja, melihat kau belajar fisika dengan husyuk." Taehyung kembali menggodai sahabatnya.

"Kook-ah, hari ini kolam berenang kosong. Nyok kita cuuus kesana. Lumayan mendinginkan diri."

"Ahh, kalian saja aku sedang serius sekarang, pergilaaaaah!" Jungkook sambil mendorong Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Yahhh, sayang sekali. Tae kita aja nyok yang cuuuus."

"Ahh, maaf chim. Aku ada urusan sekarang. Dahhhhhhh." Tae berlari sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Jimin.

"Aiihs, apa hanya aku yang tidak mempunyai acara?" poor Chimchim

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berlari menaiki tangga keatap sekolahannya, mulai pelajaran pertama sampai berakhir ia selalu teringat kata-kata Hoseok yang mengajaknya keatap. Taehyung tercengang macam drama picisan yang dimana sicewe tiba-tiba dilamar kekasihnya, mendapati Hoseok yang sedang duduk manis beralaskan Koran dan dua mangkuk makanan serta minuman tentunya.

"Hey, kau datang." Hoseok mulai mengawai dan mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Hal yang kau inginkan tadi malam."

"Naengmyeon? Aku? Tadi malam?"

"Emh, kau berteriak-teriak meminta ini pada Jimin, padahal Jimin tidak ada disampingmu." Hoseok membukakan plastik yang menutupi mangkuk milik Taehyung.

"Nah, makanlah!" Tae menatap mie itu lalu bertanya lagi kayak tukang sensus,

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya, bukankah sekolah kita melarang membeli atau memesan makanan diluar." Hoseok tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi manisnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, makan saja. Ahh, jika sewaktu-waktu kau ingin memesan makanan diluar, kau bisa memberitahuku, aku akan membantumu!"

"Oh, baiklah." Mereka pun makan bersama, bahkan sesekali tertawa menanggapi candaan Hoseok oke baiklah jangan ganggu mereka yang sedang dilanda falling fallingan *jatuh jatuhan?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahati *ralat matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, memberi kesempatan pada bulan agar menggantikannya menyinari kota seoul. Jimin sedang sibuk dengan prnya, tapi sesekali berbalik hanya untuk memperhatikan Yoongi yang juga belajar. Meja belajar mereka saling menunggingi salah lu kira bebek nungging, memunggungi maksud saya, memudahkan bagi Jimin untuk memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang serius dengan entah apa yang ia kerjakan dan itu sudah terpaut lama.

"Ahhhh, akhirnya selesai jugaaa!" dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, lalu melirik lagi kearah Yoongi, namun Yoongi tidak merasa terganggu. Tidak kehabisan akal Jimin bahkan memukul-mukul meja tapi tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari Yoongi maklum lah kita semua kan tau sendiri kalo ada orang jatuh cinta biasanya suka ngegodain dan gangguin sidoi sama nih macam Jimin.

Jimin mendekat, ia lirik Yoongi dengan menjinjit-jinjit entah kenapa, ternyata eh ternyata siYoongi make earphone dan kayaknya volumenya full.

"Heol!" belum berapa detik Jimin sudah menemukan ide supaya bisa ngajak Yoongi ngobrol nih ceritanya.

"Yoongi ah!" Yoongi melirik dan melepas earphonenya dengan malas dan memberi pertanyaan hanya dengan tatapan matanya,

"Aku ingin kebawah membeli minuman dingin kau mau."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangnnya kelangit-langit asrama, karna hanya matanya yang melirik keatas serta bibir tipisnya yang berkerut sedang berpikir sukses membuat Jimin ingin melompati gedung melihat tingkah Yoongi yang kelewatan imut. Lalu menurunkan pandangannya kearah Jimin yang berjongkok macem pembantu minta sesuatu sama majikan,

"Emmh, kopi?—"

"—Ya, byuntae! Apa yang kau pikirkan." Jimin tersadar, langsung menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja menjadi sarang lalat bertelur.

"Ahh, apa tadi?"

"Kopi! Kubilang kopi, kalo gak berniat tidak perlu membelikanku." *yungi lagi pms nih kayanya.

"Baiklah." Jimin langsung berlari kalau berlama-lama didekat Yoongi bisa jadi dendeng dianya.

Jimin tersenyum melihat kulkas minuman dingin yang sangat terang itu, kemudian dengan cepat memassukan dua uang koin kedalamnya, memencet kopi dan cola. Hal yang diinginkan pun keluar dengan senyuman Jimin mengambilnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara alarm kebakaran sangat kencang menembus telinga Jimin.

Ia masih bingung, ada apa yang terjadi, pikirnya. Sampai banyak siswa yang berkeliaran keluar gedung asrama,

"Yak, Park Jimin. Apa yang kau lakukan cepat keluar kau tidak mendengar ada alarm kebakaran?"

Kaleng cola dan botol kopi terjatuh, Jimin baru ingat Yoongi pasti tidak akan mendengar ini, ia masih setia memakai earphone. Dengan cepat Jimin berlari kembali kekamarnya, teman-temannya bingung kenapa Jimin malah lari berbalik arah.

"Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi." Gumamnya selama berlari.

Akhirnya Jimin sampai dikamarnya yang tidak terkunci, benar saja Yoongi dengan santainya mengerjakan sesuatu dengan earphone ditelinganya. Tanpa berpikir banyak Jimin langsung melepas paksa earphone dari telinga Yoongi, sang empu pun mengeluarkan seringai seakan ingin membunuh orang yang telah mengganggunya kini.

"YAK BYUNTAE! AKKH, YAK—" persetan dengan umpatan Yoongi, Jimin berlari dengan mencengram tangan Yoongi keluar kamar. Yoongi bingung dan sedikit khawatir 'kenapa orang berlarian, kenapa sibyuntae ini menarikku?' gumamnya singkat.

"Ak'." Yoongi meringis hampir tanpa suara, diliriknya lengan yang dicengkram erat oleh Jimin.

Lengan putihnya mulai memerah, sakit memang, tapi entah kenapa Yoongi tengah bertarung dikepalanya mencoba mengartikan cengkraman itu. Ia mulai diam pandangannya hanya tertuju pada lengannya. 'apa byuntae mencoba melindungiku?' *oh ayolah Yoongi tidak bisa memanggil Jimin dengan nama aslinya. Pandangannya beralih lagi wajah berkeringat Jimin, tampak kekhawatiran ada didalamnya.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari mereka tlah sampai dilapangan terbuka, mereka tidak sendiri melainkan dengan seluruh penghuni asrama lainnya. Jimin menghela nafas kasar, ia tampak kelelahan. Terlihat Taehyung dan Jungkook menghampirinya,

"Chim-ah, kenapa kau sangat kelelahan."

"Oh' Tae-ya. Hahhh, sebentar.—, tadi aku berlari dua kali."

"Hey, bernafaslah pelan-pelan." Seru Jungkook. Namjoon, Jin, dan Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi dan yang lain.

"Aku berlari dua kali. Karna menjemput dia, *nunjukYoongisetelahitukaget*— OH' kau baik-baik saja."

"Yak, kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat Jim, lihatlah." Tunjuk Jungkook,

"Astaga, uri Yoongi kenapa harus ditarik." Emak Jin angkat bicara,

"Itu salahku, Jin-ah. Aku tidak tau apa-apa telingaku tersumpal earphone tadi."

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apakan, lenganmu sangat merah karnaku." Jimin lagi,

"Emh, aku baik." Lalu terdiam, namun wajahnya menampaakkan tengah berpikir.

" _Perhatian, saya petugas Choi, selaku ketua petugas asrama, mengucapkan minal aidin wal faizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin *eh, atas ketidak nyamanan kalian karna kejadian ini. Diasrama yang kita cintai ini sama sekali tidak ada kebakaran, hanya seseorang siswa yang usil yang saya sendiri tidak tau siapa, mencoba bermain-main dengan saya. Siapa pun itu awas! Jika saya menemukanmu jadi sop buntut lu entar. Sekian terimakasih."_

"Yaaaaaahhhhh…"

Suara kesal siswa menggema ditengah lapangan indoor itu, terkecuali Taehyung

"Pak, kalo ketemu makan bareng yahh!" Yang lain tertawa mendengar itu, dan cepat kembali kekaram asrama masing-masing karna ini hampir tengah malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa yang terjadi lagi setelah sampai dikamar masing-masing, tiba-tiba mati lampu. Apa yang terjadi dikamar mereka?

 ***kamar JinKook**

Jin sedang mencuci muka dikamar mandi sedangkan Jungkook bersiap untuk tidur. Setelah selesai Jin beranjak keluar tiba-tiba 'TIK', siemak kaget lalu keinjik sikat gigi Jungkook yang jatuh dilantai

'BUKH' "Akkkkkkkk!" sontak Jungkook bergegas mencari ponselnya dan menyalakan senter lalu langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"YA, Kim Soek Jin, ASTAGA! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, awww pantatkuuuuuu. Sikat gigimu patah maaf, aku menginjaknya."

"Astaga, itu yang kau khawatirkan sekarang? Sini kugendong keranjang. Pegang ini!" sambil ngasih ponsel yang senternya masih nyala.

Si Jin pasrah aja dikira digendong dibahu, ternyata Jungkook ngegendong ala bridal lah makin kaget lah, siemak.

 ***Kamar NamVHose**

Pas mati lampu ternyata Namjoon dan Hoseok masih diluar, si Taehyung udah lama sampai dikamar. Namjoon, Hoseok bergegas masuk tiba-tiba

"Akkkkkkkkk, biarkan aku hiduuuupppp, jangan bunuh akuuuuuu!" Yang itu Namjoon teriak,

"Eommmaaaaaaaaaa!" yang satu ini Hoseok sambil meluk Namjoon, Namjoon pun balik meluk juga.

Ternyata mereka ngeliat sesuatu menyeramkan. Sebelum mereka masuk siTae udah nyalain senter sambil main-main ia angkat keatas otomatis wajahnya aja yang kena senter. Pas NamHose masuk Taehyung masih dengan senternya, malah nunjukin senyum kotaknya, belum lagi dia nya make baju putih yang lengannya kepanjangan, siapa yang gak kaget coba.

 ***kamar MinYoon**

Jimin udah siap untuk tidur, lain dengan Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan belajarnya. Lampu tiba-tiba mati, dan parahnya Yoongi takut akan hal itu.

"Eeeeee, byuntaeee…. Apa lagi ini?" Yoongi berdiri, Jimin berjalan tanpa suara pingin nyelamatin siYungi nih katanya.

Namun, pikiran itu buyar, ngilang karna kecerobohan keduanya. Ini bener-bener gak ada cahaya sedikit pun loh, siJimin juga susah nyari ponselnya. Karna berkali-kali nambrak apa gak tau, ia milih diam berdiri. Dan terjadilah, Yoongi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan takutnya berjalan tepat kearah Jimin berdiri,

"Byuntae, kau dim—hmmnp. "

Disini tidak ada yang tau siapa yang salah, entah salah Jimin yang diam berdiri, atau siYoongi yang tiba-tiba datang dan itu terjadi. Yang bisa dilakukan keduanya hanya tegang, mata merem melek kayak iklan kopi kapal air. 'TING' lampu nyala oyy, nyala. Yoongi mundur nutup mulut, Jimin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"AKKKKKKKKKK…." Jimin berteriak dan berlari keluar dari kamar. Jangan pikir Yoongi gak teriak, teriakan Yoongi malah lebih kencang bahkan teman yang kamarnya disamping mendengar

"EOMMAAAAAAAAA." Kenapa mereka sama-sama teriak, mari kita pikirkan. Ternyata itu ciuman pertamanya Yoongi dan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini pagi tapi masih gelap, ada sebagian sudah bersiap-siap, sebagian lagi masih berjelajah didunia mimpi.

 ***kamar NamVHose**

Tidak perlu ditengok lah, semua masih molor cuman terlihat Taehyung yang ngigo gak jelas, suara ngoroknya Namjoon, dan siHoseok yang nyentuh dirinya sendiri.

 ***kamar JinKook**

Jungkook sudah siap berangkat, Jin terbangun karna mendengar suara buku Jungkook yang terjatuh,

"Kau sudah siap, ini masih gelap."

"Oh, maaf mengganggumu. Bagaimana pantatmu? Aku berangkat lebih pagi, ada tes pagi ini."

"Sudah baikan, tes? Kau mengikutinya? Kudengar olimpiadenya siang ini juga."

"Emh, mereka melaksanankan tes pun secara ,mendadak."

"Begitukah, semoga berhasil uri Jungkookiie, eomma akan terus mendoakanmu." Sambil mengelus halus kepala Jungkook,

"Eomma? Hahahaks astaga terserahlah, aku berangkat eommaa." Ternyata siJungkook nerima aja.

 ***kamar MinYoongi**

Setelah kejadian semalam, mereka saling mendiamkan diri. Canggung dan malu mungkin. Saat Jimin bagun, ranjang Yoongi sudah rapi sepertinya Yoongi sudah berangkat pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Yoongi cs maupun Jimin cs, berkumpul dikantin namun dengan tempat duduk berbeda.

" _Perhatian, perwakilan olimpiade fisika dan kimia sudah ditentukan. Perwakilan mapel fisika adalah Jeon Jungkook dan perwakilan mapel kimia adalah Min Yoongi. Yang namanya disebutkan dimohon mempersiapkan diri karna, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke Busan art senior high school, bersama perwakilan sekolah lain."_

Mendengar itu Jimin dan Taehyung saling bertatapan, lalu beralih memandang Jungkook yang dengan santai makan didepan mereka.

"Tae-ya, apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Pantas saja kemarin kau, tinggal dikelas dan belajar fisika."

"Aku hanya mencoba, Tae-ya. Aku akan bersiap kalian doakan aku, oh!" keduanya hanya mengangguk.

Dimeja makan paling ujung tampak heboh,

"Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi" teriakan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Ahhhh, uri yungii jadi perwakilan sekolah." Emak Jin tampak senang.

"Aiiish, hentikan malu-maluin aja. Aku besiap yah, goodbye baeiiibehh….." diujung sana Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang tengah bersemangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Yoongi berangkat menggunakan bis yang sudah disiapkan oleh pemerintah Seoul, bersama perwakilan dari sekolah diseoul lainnya. Namun sayang saat perjalanan pulang bis yang membawa mereka terguling disebuah jurang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Holaaa! Semakin kesini semakin aneh ini ff belum lagi alurnya kecepetan kayaknya, haha tolong maafkan. Ch selanjutnya udah siap yah, tinggal dipublish kapan saja jadi review please! Kenapa udah siap? Karna ch selanjutnya ada kiss scene, secara besok udah puasa ngetiknya rada dicepetin *oke berhenti curhat.**

 **Buat:**

 **Minyoonlovers:** iiiiih, kamu juga terbaikk chu chu chu~~, sama aku juga hihi. Iya cuman mimpi kok, udah next yah. Maksih udah selalu nunggu~~~

 **KahoriKen:** hihi maaflah kalo begitu, emm liat aja nanti yah. Udah lanjut yah, makasiiih

 **Reniependi07:** aku juga senaaang syekaliiihhh, udah lanjut yahhh, makasihhhh

 **07:** maklum lah siyungi masih polos belum perah pacaran jadinya bingung statusnya sebagai apa. Baguslah kalo terhibur, makasiiih.

 **GithaAC:** makasiiiih.

 **FanFan19:** hhaha,

 **TyawuryWK:** uke banget pokonya.

 **SugaRin2109:** yuhuuuu, makasih. Mungkin, si Namjoon takut ditolak hahaks, makasih. Saya usahakan yahhh.

 **Asaaya15:** udah next yahh.

 **Yang ngefollow tapi gak pernah ngeriview, tampilin dirimu dong biar kita lebih deket gitu. Hihi makasiiiiiih, ikutin terus eaakkk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sekolahannya Bangtan_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _BTS all mem_**

 ** _Boys Love_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kadang-kadang Bahasa baku, kadang tidak baku- maafkan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tak lama setelah kejadian itu pihak sekolah menerima info mengejutkan yang melibatkan dua orang murid berprestasinya, kebetulan sekali Namjoon berada didekat kantor dan segera berlari menemui Jin, dan Hoseok yang untungnya sedang bersama.

"YA, bis yang membawa perserta olimpiade terguling dijurang." Seketika Jin dan Hoseok berdiri,

"HAH! Astaga bagaimana keadaan uri Yoongi dan Kookie?" tidak segaja Taehyung berjalan sendiri melewati mereka bertiga,

"YA, Taehyung-ah. Bis yang ditumpangi Yoongi dan Jungkook kecelakaan." Sontak Taehyung berlari,

"Hey, apa yang kalian tunggu cepat temui mereka!" teriak Taehyung.

Mereka berlari keluar sekolah bersama, melompati pagar dan mencari taksi. Dari dalam terdengar suara petugas yang berteriak menyuruh mereka kembali, namun sia-sia karna mereka terlalu panik untuk mendengar teriakan petugas tadi.

Selama ditaksi,

Namjoon: nyari berita, untuk memastikan dimana rumah sakit yang menampung mereka.

Hoseok: berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka.

Jin: Gigit jari, gugup *yaiyalah kedua anaknya kecelakaan siapa yang gak gugup coba, oke ini lagi serius thor*

Taehyung: mencoba menghubungi Jimin. Ia tidak ingat dengan Jimin yang masih ditoilet tadi. Dan Jimin sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponnya semakin membuat Taehyung kesal.

"Ketemu, ajussi II Sang Hospital." Seru Namjoon, "Baiklah."

Sesaat setelah mendapatkan nama rumah sakit Jimin baru menjawab telpon dari Taehyung, setelah diberi tau Jimin langsung berlari dan ikut membolos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama dijalan Jimin tampak gelisah, merasa bersalah, dan semakin berhasrat ingin melindungi Min Yoongi,

"— _sebagian siswa dirujuk II Sang Hospital, dan sebagian lagi dirujuk diTaemin Hospital—_ "

Terdengar suara radio menggema didalam taksi, seketika telinga Jimin terbuka. Selain nama rumah sakit yang dikatakan Taehyung tadi, ada nama rumah sakit lain yang ia dengar,

"Ajusshi, ke Taemin hospital saja,"

"Nde..", siapa tahu dapat salah satu dari mereka ada disana pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon, Taehyung, Jin berserta Hoseok tiba di II Sang Hospital, mereka berlari cepat. Hoseok melihat banyak siswa entah dari sekolah mana yang tubuhnya luka-luka dan berdarah, sesaat ia menjadi lemah,

"Astaga, bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang." Sambil menutup mulut,

"Tenanglah mereka akan baik-baik saja." Namjoon, mencoba menenangkan Hoseok. Mereka temui seorang perawat, dan Namjoon yang mulai bertanya.

"Permisi, apa ada siswa yang bernama Min Yoongi, dan Jeon Jungkook?"

"Sebentar," perawat tadi memeriksa berkas yang ada ditangannya.

"— tidak ada yang namanya Min Yoongi, tapi ada yang namanya Jeon Jungkook. Dia ada disebelah sana." Lanjutnya sambil nunjuk kearah tirai yang tertutup.

Mereka lekas kesana, benar saja Jungkook disana dengan tangan dan wajahnya yang terluka ringan, Taehyung menangis selagi memeluk Jungkook,

"Aigoo, aku baik-baik saja Tae," Jungkook tersenyum melihat sahabatnya memeluknya dengan menangis lalu menepuk-nepuk pantat Taehyung, keduanya tidak menyadari dibelakang ada seseorang yang menatap tidak suka.

"Kook-ah, kau tau Yoongi dimana, bagaimana keadaannya, ia baik-baik sajakan?" Jin bicara sekali tarikan,

"Dia tidak ada disini? Kudengar sebagian dirujuk kerumah sakit lain. *lalu terdiam selagi berpikir. Ahhh, aku ingat sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri aku melihat Yoongi. Selama perjalanan pulang ia melepas blazernya, karna tersisa baju putihnya aku melihat ia berlumuran darah." Jungkook mengatakan dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Namjoon menggaruk pelipisnya, Jin dan Hoseok tampak terduduk dilantai. Tae melepas pelukannya, merasa takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak lama kemudian Jimin sampai langsung keluar dari taksi siajusshi taksi teriak,

"Eh dek-dek, gak bayar?"

"Astaga maaf, ajusshi saya lupa."

"Tidak masalah, cepat temui dia."

"Nde, tengkyuuue ajusshi!". Jimin kembali berlari bukan dari depan melainkan kearah sebelah dimana pintu icu berasal, ia cukup tau karna busan adalah tempat kelahirannya.

Pintu masih jauh namun Jimin telah berhenti, kenapa? Ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah terisak dan mengenggan tangannya didepan mulut serta seragamnya berlumuran darah didepan pintu. Jimin menarik nafas kasar, sebelah tangannya mengenggam pinggang dan sebelah lagi mengacak kasar surainya.

Min Yoongi didepannya Min Yoongi, Jimin tak kuasa melihatnya seorang Yoongi yang kasar dan kuat menjadi menyedihkan dan berlumuran darah. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, seeorang tengah menelponnya,

"Kau, sudah dimana, Jim?"

"Aku diTaemin hospital, apa Jungkook disana? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Jungkook disini, ia baik bahkan dapat pulang sekarang. Kenapa kau disitu, apa Min Yoongi disana? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Cepatlah kesini dan lihat sendiri!" Jimin mematikan telpon lebih dulu dan berlari menemui Yoongi.

Mereka berhadapan, saling menatap manik masing-masing sampai Yoongi kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan menunduk. Melihat itu Jimin membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, membuat Yoongi semakin terisak.

"Tenanglah, aku disini."

"Byuntae-aa, rekanku, rekan sebangku ku,— ia meninggal byuntae-yaaa. Ia meninggal—, ia meninggal karna melindungiku—," Masih memeluk Yoongi, Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit, mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang disertai isakan membuat hati Jimin seakan tersayat.

Memeluk erat, mengusap punggung, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan seorang Park Jimin. Sampai seorang suster datang menemui mereka.

"Psikis Min Yoongi sedang tidak baik, kami tidak dapat memaksanya untuk kedalam, namun luka-lukanya sudah kami obati. Jika walinya sudah ada tolong suruh mereka menemui kami."

"Ahhh, nde. Terimakasihh." Perawat tadi tersenyum dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua, Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya namun lain hal dengan Yoongi ia masih setia memeluk tubuh Jimin. Diujung jalan terdengar suara memanggil, Jimin tau suara siapa itu. Benar suara Taehyung sahabatnya.

Jin meneteskan air mata melihat kondisi Yoongi yang memperihatinkan dipelukan Jimin, Hoseok malah sebaliknya ia terlihat tersenyum hey apa kah orang ini psyco? Temen lagi sedih juga malah senyum-senyum, tapi ternyata Hoseok tersenyum karna Jimin memeluk Yoongi kenapa? Karna dugaannya yang belum tentu benar itu sedikit membuat ia senang, emmm istilahnya seperti kita nemuin momen MinYoon gituh, jadi ngerasa pasokan MinYoon kita terisi, et dah siauthor ngapain sih.

"Yoongi-aahh…" Jin membuka membuka tangannya selagi terisak, seketika Yoongi membuka matanya dan melepas pagutannya

"Jin-aaahhh" balik memeluk Jin.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kepalamu. Kenapa kau berlumuran darah seperti ini?"

"Ini bukan darahku, ini darah, darah penyelamatku."

"Oke-oke, nanti saja membahasnya. Kita tenangkan dirimu dulu!" Yoongi hanya mengangguk menanggapi tawaran Jin.

Mereka termasuk Jungkook yang baru datang memilih duduk ditaman rumah sakit selagi menenangkan Yoongi. Jin lah yang paling dekat dengan Yoongi, membuat Jimin menjadi iri. Jungkook menatap kawan-kawannya yang saling mendiamkan diri. ' _aku yakin cepat atau lambat dua kelompok berbeda ini akan menjadi dekat._ ' Gumam Jungkook tak terdengar lalu tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang ngorok dibahunya.

"Jimin, Jimin-aa. YA! Park Jimin." Jimin terbangun saat mendengar panggilan Jungkook yang ketiga kali, semua mata tertuju padanya. Dengan bodohnya lalu mengatakan

"Ahh, apa hah, apa ada yang sakit." Semua menghela nafas panjang,

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa ada yang kulewatkan." PLAK.

"Aiihs, berhentilah bersikap bodoh. Kau berada ditengah-tengah kita, kenapa reaksimu begitu bodoh?" ternyata Tae udah bangun aja,

"Akkh, sakit .",

"Heyy, berhentilah. Chim kau orang busankan? Masih punya rumah disini tidak? Kita akan kelelahan jika pulang keasrama sekarang!" yang lain pun kembali sadar, ini sudah sangat sore.

"Ahh, benar tumben kau pintar."

"Akkkk, Kookie-aa. Jitak Chimchim." Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan mengacak surai Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tibalah mereka disebuah villa yang lumayan megah, milik keluarga Park Jimin. Didepannya terlihat pantai yang indah.

"Selamat datang. Akh, apa yang harus kukatakan. Ini villa keluargaku, kosong memang tapi selalu diurus kok."

Jin: " Uwwwaahhh, haruskah kita berlibur beberapa hari disini?"

Namjoon: "Ahhh benar," nyahut Jin

Taehyung: "Demi semua pikiran yadong Jimin, YAK! Kenapa kau tak pernah mengajakku kesini."

Jungkook: "Bukannya chim mengajak kita? Tapi kau malah pingin ke lotte world Tae ayolah." SiTae cuman bisa nyengir.

Yoongi: "Kamar dimana, dimana kamar aku gakuku ganana adek lelah bang." Sitsundere sempet-sempetnya ngalay disamping Jin pula.

Semua mata tertuju pada Yoongi, rada kesian memang tapi ngerasa lucu aja siYoongi ngalay disaat kondisinya lemah. Jimin aja yang ngerasa gak nyaman ngeluat siYoongi nempel terus sama Jin.

"Ahh, baiklaah cepat masuk." Jimin membukakan pintu,

Mereka duduk diruang tengah yang lumayan luas buat ngenampung mereka. Ncim pun buka percakapan,

"Ada tiga kamar, kamarku emh Yoongi kau tempati. Kamar sebelahnya Jungkook dan yang lebih besar itu sisanya."

"Maksudmu kita berlima?" Namjoon protes,

"Emh, yang sakit biar istirahat sendiri."

"Aiish, kenapa pake protes sih, kesian kan Yungi sama Kookie, jika tidurnya gabung-gabungan." Jin mukul kelapa Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk, mana berani ama emak dari kedua anak mereka /?/.

"Kookie-ah, ayo ku antar kekamar." Jimin menawarkan diri, karna yang lain terlihat kelelahan dan sudah berbaring dilantai dan sofa.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Kau antar Yoongi gih, dia sudah kelelahan."

Jimin mengangguk, mata keduanya bertemu. Jimin lemah pada tatapan sayu Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi sendiri hanya menatap datar wajah Jimin. Dengan keberanian yang amat minim Jimin merangkul bahu Yoongi dan membawanya kekamar. Yoongi berjalan sangat lambat sehingga Jimin dengan hati-hati mengimbangi jalannya. Sesampainya dikamar,

"Mandilah dulu, bajumu sebaiknya buang saja jangan menyimpannya. Setelah selesai ambillah pakaian apa saja dilemari itu, dan beristirahatlah." Yoongi hanya mengangguk menurut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat malam orang tua Yoongi datang saat Yoongi sudah terlelap. Mereka memberitahu teman-teman Yoongi agar menjaga Yoongi selama diasrama nanti. Pasalnya pikirannya sedang tidak bagus, mengenai kejadian itu. Belum lagi dengan ingatan tentang rekannya yang meninggal itu. Hanya dengan melindunginya maka Yoongi akan cepat membaik, dan sesekali menemani Yoongi menemui psikiater ujar mereka.

Kelima yang sisa tadi memasuki kamar yang kosong,

"Uwwahhhh, king size?" lalu Hoseok melemparkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang.

"Karna itulah agar muat berlima." Sahut Jimin.

King size memang, tapi ini berlima loh ber5 dalam satu ranjang pastilah tidak nyaman. Sialnya Jimin tidur dipaling pojok, dan Namjoon disampingnya gak sengaja dorong Jimin.

"Akkh, aisshh. Ini villaku astaga!" dengan mengelus pinggangnya Jimin beranjak keluar dan menuju dapur sembari meminum air. Diliriknya kamarnya yang tertutup rapat, Jimin berpikiran ingin tidur disitu. Namun itu semua perlu pertimbangan yang berat (?).

Dengan keputusan yang sudah kotak, Jimin pun melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dengan suara seminim mungkin ia naik keranjang tanpa menoleh kearah Yoongi canggung mungkin.

Sementara dikamar yang lebih besar tadi, cuman Hoseok dan Jin yang tidur diranjang sedangkan Taehyung jatuh kelantai, tidur dilantai, tlah nyaman dilantai dan Namjoon memilih tidur disofa karena tidak merasa nyaman ada Jin disebelahnya *kerumitankisahcintaNamJin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya, matanya menyorot kearah jendela dan alam sudah sedikit terang. Ia mendengar suara helaan nafas selain suara dari nafasnya. 'apa aku sedang memunggungi seseorang?' gumamnya. Dengan perlahan Yoongi berbalik, telah ditemukan sebuah anjing laut menggemaskan terkapar dikarenakan pasang surut air laut.

Awalnya Yoongi kesal, namun saat memandangi wajah Jimin yang damai dalam tidurnya berhasil meluluhkan hati Yoongi. Tanpa ia sadar tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut rahang tegas milik Jimin. Karna Jimin peka terhadap rangsangan salah peka terhadap sentuhan ia lantas terbangun. Yoongi kaget, terpaksa mendiamkan tangannya masih dirahang Jimin dengan mata yang menutup.

Jimin terkekeh merasakan tangan Yoongi yang menempel diwajahnya, tidak merasa bahwa Yoongi sedang tidak tidur. Lalu meraih tangan tadi sembari diusapnya halus, wah perpaduan sangat pas dengan dipandanginya wajah Yoongi.

" ** _Min Yoongi aku ingin melindungimu!_** " Jimin.

Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya pada jendela yang tidak jauh dari Yoongi, lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Setelah mendengan suara pintu yang tertutup Yoongi kembali membuka matanya,

" ** _Park Jimin, lindungi aku!_** " Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari semakin terang, Jimin memilih untuk berlari pagi. Jin dan Jun a.k.a Namjoon membantu pengurus villa yang sedang memasak. Sedangkan Hoseok berjalan-jalan tidak karuan sampai matanya menyorot pintu kamar terbuka yang ditempati Jungkook ia tatap dalam-dalam didalamnya hatinya sedikit nyeri melihat Jungkook dan Tae yang sedang bercanda gurau. Hoseok menghela nafas panjang, lalu beranjak kedepan tv.

"Makanan sudah siaaaaaaap." Jin berteriak,

"Yeeeyyyyy, makaaaaan." Tae terlihat giranag dimeja makan.

"Kalian makanlah lebih dulu aku akan membawakan makanan Yoongi."

Dikamar Yoongi:

Yoongi berdiri menyilangkan tangannya menghadap jendela, Jin datang dengan makanan serta minuman ditangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan uri Yungiiiiiii?— o' kau menangis?" Jin lalu meletakkan makanan tadi dimeja nakas.

"Duduklah, ceritakan padaku ada apa?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku masih takut, dengan kejadian kemarin. Dia meninggal dihadapanku, saat melindungiku. Bagaimana hidupku setelah ini? Wajahnya selalu terbayang dipikiranku, aku merasa bersalah, Jin-ahh." Jin memegang bahu Yoongi.

"Tenanglah, itu bukan salahmu. Itu kemauannya karna ingin melindungimu. Kalau aku jadi dia mungkin saja aku juga melindungimu, percayalah aku akan melindungimu berhentilah menangis."

Jin memeluk Yoongi, begitu pula Yoongi membalas pelukan Jin.

"Eomma mu, akan datang nanti menjemput dan mengantar kita keasrama." Yoongi mengangguk didada Jin.

Mereka tidak menyadari seseorang didepan pintu sedang memerhatikan aktivitas mereka. Orang itu berjalan menuju dapur membuka lemari es dan meneguk cairan dingin sampai habis.

"Tidak makan, chim. Ada apa dengan wajahmu, macam beruang terlambat kawin (?)" Taehyung menawari makan memang namun setelahnya mulai mengejek.

"Aku tidak lapar." Dengan suara dan wajah yang dingin, mungkin efek cairan yang ia minum tadi. Lalu beranjak keluar.

"Oh, ada apa dengannya?"

"Biarkan dia Tae, dia terlihat serius tuh." Tae hanya mengangguk mendengar Jungkook.

Jimin duduk dibangku panjang didepan villanya, duduk, memandang pantai, ngeliatin orang pacaran, kebayang Yoongi, Yoongi dipeluk Jin, ngacak rambut. Tiba-tiba terdengar…..

 _Love is the moment…_

 _Niga odeon geunal geu sungan_

 _Du nune maejhyeo gaseme maejhyeo jakku tteo olla….. (Moment pewaris tahta)_

Tiba-tiba,

 ** _"_** ** _Ssak da bultaewora bow wow wow_**

 ** _Fayeeeeerrrrrrrrr…." (Taehyung!)_**

Jimin noleh sambil membulatkan mata,

"Yak! Kau akan ku bunuh jika tidak pergi dari sini." Tae nyengir dan beranjak pergi.

"Makkkkkk. Imin kira lagu itu suara hati imin ternyataaaa,,,,,,"

Lagu pertama tadi dikira Jimin suara hatinya taunya sialien datang duduk disampingnya pas gak nyader eh malah ganti lagu sambil teriak-teriak kan Jimin tambah galau.

Hoseok datang dan duduk disamping Jimin, dikira sialien hampir aja tuh Jimin ngeruk pasir buat disumpel kemulutnya.

"Heii, santai bro."

"Maaf, aku kira kau si Taehyung."

"Hmm tidak apa. Ada apa denganmu kenapa dari tadi murung."

"Habis melihat pemandangan yang indah tapi ngerusak ati."

Hosoek tertawa dalam hati ternyata sidoi ngeliat Jimin yang memperhatikan Jin sama Yoongi tadi, 'bhakhakshaks, gak tau ternyata dia hubungan Yoongi sama Jin kan emak sama anak. Panas-panasin ahhh.' Suara hati Hoseok.

"Kamu cemburu, Jim? Kalo bukan pacar jangan marah-marah sendiri deh."

"Nahh kan, bikin baper. Hari ini aku tidak ingin mendengar ceramahmu, kawan." Sebelum Hoseok bicara lebih jauh dan bikin baper siNcim.

"Apa aku boleh curhat?" Hoseok tumben-tumbenan,

"Curhat kemama dedeh aja gih—" mendengar itu Hoseok berdiri.

"Eh-eh-eh, becanda kok." Jimin meraih tangan Hoseok untuk duduk kembali.

"Kalo dibanding denganmu Jim, aku lebih parah. Aku menyukai seseorang sejak kita masih tingkat awal dulu. Orang ramah, sering tersenyum, dan mengasikkan aku menyukainya. Dan kini aku mulai dekat dengannya. Yang pastinya ia aku dekati, aku rasa dia mulai menyukaiku. Tapi—"

"Tapi kenapa, tapi kenapa?" antusias Jimin

"Saat aku melihat dia dengan seseorang, entah kenapa perasaanku bilang orang itu memang menyukaiku tapi hatinya untuk orang lain."

"Haruskah kita menangis bersama? Maaf kan aku Hoseok-ah, aku bukan orang yang dapat berpendapat tentang cinta."

"Hmm, kau mendengarkan aku saja sudah membuatku senang." Mereka tersenyum dan berpelukan, Yoongi keluar dari villa dan kembali melihat dua manusia itu berpelukan.

"Aissh, membuat moodku semakin berantakan saja." Seru Yoongi lalu kembali masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini sesuai janji eomma Yoongi datang dan membawa dua mobil untuk membawa mereka pulang keasrama.

Dua minggu kemudian Yoongi mulai membaik, walau perlu sesekali mengunjungi psikiater. Dan Jin lah yang selalu setia menemani.

Minggu ini ternyata adalah jadwal bagi kelas 2 untuk melakukan pelatihan yang rutin dilaksanakan disekolah ini. Mereka mempersiapkan dengan teliti mengingat tempat yang akan mereka datangi adalah tempat perkemahan.

Galaunya Jimin belum berhenti-henti nih melihat Jin yang perhatiannya pakai banget sama Yoongi, terus ngelihat mereka duduk berdua didalam bis. Ya Jimin bisa apa, orang bis mereka berbeda karna sesuai kelas.

Perjalanan yang panjang, akhirnya sampailah mereka diperkemahan yang benar-benar masih terjaga disekitar pegunungan. Saat keluar dari bis

Taehyung: masih setia dengan mulutnya yang terbuka,

Jin: "Uwaaahhhh, jarang-jarang bisa kesini."

Namjoon: "Hmm, tempat yang bagus buat ngelamar Jinie."Jin yang kebetulan disamping Namjoon menoleh,

"Aiis, habis lah aku." Sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal dan beranjak pergi kearah yang telah diberitahukan untuk berkumpul.

Awalnya Jin kaget tapi mulai senyum sidoi kayaknya juga suka masa Namjoon deh.

"Selamat siang menjelang sore anak-anak, siap atau tidak kita harus siap pokonya. Tidak banyak basa basi, setelah omongan saya selesai, kalian mengambil tempat yang sudah disiapkan. Lalu membuat tenda masing-masing. Satu tenda dua sampai tiga orang, intinya sesuai roommate masing-masing. Setelah itu, kita istirahat sebagai perawalan kalian akan dilepas kealam, berjalan sesuai petunjuk bersama roommate kalian pastinya. dan jangan sampai terpisah, kerjasama sangat penting digame kali ini. Jangan ada yang membantah cepatlah buat tenda kalian. Sekian terimabunga *eh terima kasih. "

Semua murid bubar dari kurumunannya dan mencari roommate masing-masing untuk membuat tenda. Sementara Jimin masih berdiri ditempatnya tadi, melihat itu Yoongi menghampiri Jimin.

"Ya, apa yang kau tunggu? Ayoo!" Jimin mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Yoongi yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang dibelakan Yoongi, memadangi bahu sempit yang berjalan itu sampai,

"Kenapa kau sangat sulit diraih?" kalimat yang tidak sengaja dilontarkan oleh Jimin,

"Emmhh, ada apa?" Jimin kaget saat Yoongi berbalik dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yoongi pun melanjutkan jalannya.

Mereka memilih tempat yang berdekatan dengan tenda JinKook, Jimin memulai memasang tongkat-tongkat tenda sedangkan Yoongi membuka dua kursi lipat.

"Kau duduk saja, aku bisa menyelesaikan sendiri." Tawar Jimin

"Dan mendapat nilai terendah dalam pelatihan? Tentu saja tidak aku tidak mengingankannya." Dan akhirnya mereka pun mengerjakan bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai membuat tenda dan beristirahat, para murid disuruh berkumpul dan bersiap untuk menjelajah. Yoongi tampak malas melakukannya, Jin pun menghampiri Yoongi.

"Kau bisa Yoon? Kalau tidak aku akan mengijinkan ada sseam!"

"Aku bisa, tenang saja."

Jimin melirik lagi kearah kelompok 2A. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat pasrah apapun yang terjadi nantinya pada ia dan Yoongi ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang perut ralat dada.

Peluit sang kakala ditiupkan, para murid pun mulai mencari jalan bersama dengan roommate masing-masing.

 ***NamHoseTae**

Diperjalanan Namjoon selalu memarahi Hoseok dan Tae yang berjalan sangat lamban. Didepat Namjoon ada ular kecil dengan usil Namjoon dan Taehyung mengambilnya. Hoseok yang takut akan ular berlari kencang sampai ke perkemahan dan menjadikan kelompok inilah yang sampai duluan yeyyyy.

 ***JinKook**

Siemak bener-bener menjadikan Jungkook sebagai anaknya nih, apa pun yang diperintah Jin, Jungkook turuti tanpa protes aneh memang tapi Jungkook menyukainya. Jin tampak kelelahan duduk dikayu besar yang sudah roboh diterpa angin laut, melihat itu Jungkook pun menawarkan bahunya untuk Jin naiki. Siapa Jin? Yaiya lah siemak mau digendong sama anak pula. Dan Jin pun digendong Jungkook sampai kembali keperkemahan yeyyyy.

 ***MinYoon**

Lain halnya dengan teman-temannya yang diakhiri dengan happy-ending, sepertinya pasangan roommate yang satu ini akan berakhir sad-ending. Mereka memutari hutan sebanyak lima kali, dan saat putaran keenam Yoongi menyadari bahwa mereka tersesat.

"Ya! Apa kau merasa kita hanya berputar-putar disekitar sini. Kulihat tempatnya selalu terlihat sama."

"Periksa mata gih, siapa tau matamu bermasalah. Aku benar-benar ingat jalannya." Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan mengikuti Jimin. Saat berkeliling mereka sampai ditempat itu lagi.

"Byuntae-ya, aku benar lihat ini tempat seperti tadi." Jimin mulai menggaruk kepalanya, dan melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Ahhh, tapi aku rasa ingat jalannya. Apa kita tersesat?" dengan polosnya Jimin mempertanyakan hal seperti itu langsung dihadiahi pukulan dari Yoongi.

"YAK! Jangan menakutiku bodoh! Aiiihhs, aku akan menyalahkanmu jika kita tersesat."

"Akkk, YA! Sakit. Baiklah cepat kita cari jalan pulang sebelum gelap."

Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka berkeliling, bahkan lebih dalam masuk hutan. Yoongi terlihat ketakutan, siapa yang tidak takut jika berjalan dihutan dengan byuntae pula pikirnya. Suara aneh mulai terdengar, sontak Yoongi meraih kain jaket bagian lengan Jimin. Jimin terkekeh melihatnya,

"Aku jadi teringat kata-kata mu tentang pantat Hoseok."

Seketika Yoongi melipas pegangannya dan melebarkan matanya serta kejadian itu tertayang dikepalanya.

 ** _"—_** ** _Hahaks, byuntae-ya kita tidak akan bisa akrab, kita tidak akan bisa jadi teman, jika itu terjadi aku rela mencium pantat Hoseok.— pantat Hoseok, pantat Hoseok, pantat Hoseoooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkk, akkkkkkkkkkk."_**

Yoongi kemudian terbangun dari khayalan menakutkannya saat Jimin menggenggam tangannya erat,

"Begini lebih baik, ayoo!" Yoongi hanya diam dan kembali berjalan.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti saat melihat sebuah sungai yang luas dan indah, Jimin melepas genggamannya dan melepas jaketnya.

"YA, byuntae, sedang apa kau?"

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, berenang lah. Tunggu apa lagi."

"Kau saja aku malas!" Jimin tersenyum menakutkan,

"Emh, tidak akan. Kita harus berenang!" dengan kecepatan secepat cahaya Jimin menggendong Yoongi ala bridal, dan berlari kedekat sungai,

"Byuntae-yaa, aastagaa aku tidak bi—"

BYURRRR, ucapan Yoongi terhenti saat Jimin melemparkan diri kesungai. Jimin tertawa saat wajahnya terangkat keluar dari air,

"Ahhhhh, segarnya. Benarkan, Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi?" nihil Yoongi tidak ada sama sekali dipermukaan air.

"YOONGI-YAA, MIN YOONGI." Jimin panik, ia tidak melihat sedikitpun bayangan Yoongi, dengan cepat ia menyelam untuk mencarinya.

Tidak lama didalam air Jimin membelalakkan matanya seketika, dia menemukannya, Jimin menemukan Yoongi terambang-ambang didalam air. Ia pun berenang lebih dalam dan mengangkat tubuh Yoongi kepermukaan air. Masih dengan wajah yang cemas Jimin telah sampai dipermukaan, diangkatnya Tubuh mungil Yoongi lebih tingggi darinya, tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Yoongi, tangan Yoongi pun bertengger diatas bahu Jimin.

Ia menatap wajah Yoongi, matanya tertutup, napasnya masih memburu, mulutnya terbuka, dan bergetar mengambil oksigen dengan serakah. Seketika Jimin ikut memejamkan matanya mengecup bibir Yoongi, melumatnya dengan lembut Jimin melakukannya bukan karna nafsu ia hanya ingin memberikan kehangatan pada Yoongi. Orang yang diciumnya pun sontak membuka matanya selebar ia bisa, Yoongi merasakan lembut, hangat, dan lihainya Jimin melumat bibirnya, tidak banyak berpikir Yoongi membalas lumatan Jimin meraup kehangatan bibir Jimin seakan bibir itu miliknya sendiri.

Setelah terasa pasokan oksigen mulai menipis Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan bibirnya pun terlepas. Jimin membuka matanya, menatap mata Yoongi dengan lembut. Yoongi terisak ia menangis dan memeluk leher Jimin,

"Jimin-aa, aku benar-benar takut. Aku sangat takut." Mendengar itu Jimin tersenyum

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku disini, aku akan menjagamu, okay?" *dapat kita bayangkan perlakuan Jimin menjadi dewasa nih katanya ahh berhenti thor ini lagi serius* Yoongi hanya mengangguk dileher Jimin.

"Kita akan naik, peluk aku erat-erat, emh!" dengan cepat Yoongi menuruti perintah Jimin.

Kaki Jimin telah menginjak tanah, ia dudukkan Yoongi disebuah batu besar. Tubuh Yoongi masih menggigil karna dingin, Jimin berjungkook ah tidak berjongkok mengimbangi tinggi Yoongi saat duduk.

"Tunggulah disini, aku ingin mengambil tasku. Kurasa ada hoodie didalamnya." Yoongi mengangguk lagi,

"Aiigoo, manisnya." Jimin sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi, dan perlakuan itu sukses menjadikan pipi Yoongi merona.

Dengan senyuman ceria Jimin datang membawa tas dan jaket hitam yang ia lepas sebelum melompat keair tadi.

"Yeyyy, benar-benar ada. Cepat pakai nanti kau semakin dingin!"

"Lalu, kau bagaimana?"

"Jaket ku tidak basah, tadi aku sempat melepasnya."

"Ahhh." Jimin membantu Yoongi memakai hoodie, Yoongi sedikit canggung tapi ia hanya mampu diam.

"Sedikit kebesaran yah, tubuhmu terlalu kurus sih." Jimin sambil terkekeh, Yoongi semakin imut dimatanya. Kini mereka sudah menganti baju, hanya baju karna hanya itu yang Jimin bawa.

"Naik lah! Aish, cepat." Jimin menawarkan bahunya agar Yoongi dapat digendongnya.

"HUH?"

"Cepatlah, kau mau kita bermalam disini. Hari makin sore, kita harus cepat menemukan jalan sebelum semakin tersesat."

Dengan lambat Yoongi mengaitkan tangannya keleher Jimin, mereka mulai berjalan dan berharap cepat sampai dipusat perkemahan. Selama perjalanan Yoongi mau pun Jimin hanya diam, tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka percakapan mungkin sedikit canggung karna adegan tiba-tiba tadi. Karna bosan Yoongi, semakin mengantuk dan tertidur dipunggung Jimin. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya melirik singkat orang dibelakangnya, lalu tersenyum singkat dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Akhirrrrnyaaaaaa. Kakiku sudah mencapai batasnya." Mendengar itu Yoongi terbangun,

"Ahh, apa kita sampai."

"O' kau terbangun maafkan aku."

"Emh.". diujung sana seseorang berteriak,

"Jin-aa, bukankah itu Yoongi?"

"Oh, benar. YA! Yoongi telah kembali. Jungkook-ah bilang ke yang lain Yoongi telah kembali." Perintah Jin langsung dituruti oleh Jungkook. Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Taehyung berlari menghampiri Yoongi yang masih digendong Jimin.

"YA! DARI MANA SAJA KAU, KAMI DISINI MENGKHAWATIRKANMU!" Namjoon meneriaki Yoongi, maklum lah si Namjoon udah sayang sama siYoongi, pastilah khawatir, *sayang sebagai sahabat lo yah, hatinya tetap untuk simamih Jin kok.

"Kami tersesat. Ya, turunkan aku!" Yoongi minta diturunkan, Jimin mengangguk dan menurunkannya.

"ASTAGA, APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN SEHINGGA BASAH BEGINI?" Namjoon kembali meneriaki bukan hanya Yoongi tapi Jimin juga.

"Aku tenggelam, Namjoon-ah."

"HAH? TENGGELAM? Yoongi-ah, kau cukup pintar untuk mengingat bahwa kau sendiri tidak bisa berenang, atau jangan bilang ini salahmu!" kini Namjoon menunjuk kearah Jimin

"Emmh—" belum sempat Jimin mengatakannya, Yoongi langsung menggenggam tangan Jimin dan,

"Aku-terpeleset." Mendengar itu Jimin sontak menatap kearah Yoongi yang ada disebelahnya.

"KAU SENDIRI, TAKUT MENDEKATI SUNGAI, BAGAIMANA BISA TERPELESET, HAH!"

"YA! Kim Namjoon, hentikan, jangan meneriakinya lagi. Yoongi dan Jimin kedinginan tuh." Namjoon langsung mengacak surainya.

"Ayo Yoongi-ah, kita kepos kesehatan, kau Nampak pucat." Jin menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan membawanya kepos kesehatan, otomatis genggaman Yoongi dan Jimin terlepas.

Dengan wajah kecewa Jimin menatap tangan yang bertaut tapi kini terlepas itu. Lalu menatap punggung Yoongi yang berjalan meninggalkannya, diikuti Namjoon dan Hoseok dibelakangnya.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Yoongi tiba-tiba ia ingin melihat Jimin, dengan lambat ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil berjalan, lalu tersenyum menatap Jimin, lalu kembali pada posisinya dan melanjutkan jalannya. Jimin tersenyum bahagia, ia sangat jarang menemukan Yoongi sedang tersenyum, belum lagi senyum itu untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam pun tiba, semua berkumpul ditanah lapang kecuali Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoongi sudah didalam pos kesehatan sedangkan Jimin baru ingin kesana. Jimin membuka pos kesehatan itu lalu tersenyum mendapati Yoongi yang berbaring dan tidak tidur. Dan berjalan menghampiri dan duduk dibangku sebelah ranjangnya.

"Yoongi-aa, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu tadi. Aku tidak tau bahwa kau tidak bisa berenang."

"Emh, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu saat itu. Tapi, terima kasih Jimin sudah menyelamatkanku." Jimin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"YA! Aku sedang serius kenapa kau mentertawakanku?"

"Ini, ini kedua kalinya kau menyebut namaku tanpa _byuntae._ " Pipi Yoongi memerah, dan memalingkan wajahnya kesegala arah.

"Terima kasih karna masih hidup, dan (Jimin memperhatikan sekitarnya, merasa tidak ada seorangpun ia lantas melanjutkan ucapannya) _kau sangat seksi jika dalam keadaan basah seperti tadi_." Dengan nada yang sangat menakutkan bagi Yoongi.

"YAK! Keluar kau byuntae, aku bisa saja membunuhmu."

"Tidak mau, aku disuruh beristirahat disini. Wahhh kebetulan ada pemanas uap pasti sangat nyamankan?"

"Tutup mulutmu, dan beristirahatlah."

Jimin terkekeh lagi melihat Yoongi yang terlihat malu dan gugup. Kemudian ia beranjak dan berbaring diranjang yang bersebelahan dengan Yoongi. Jimin dan Yoongi memiringkan tubuh masing-masing otomatis mata mereka bertemu, keduanya tertidur setelah memandangi mata masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 ** _Maaf terlambat update, maaf juga chapter ini alurnya kecepatan disini banyak seriusnya dari pada becandanya. Maaf juga karna JiminYoongi deketnya terlalu cepat, karna saya sendiri gak tahan kalo gak ngedeket-deketin mereka berdua._**

 ** _Dengan tidak nyaman hati saya terpaksa menjadikan siTae uke disini, karna dihadapan Hoseok dianya kan uke gak mungkin dong didepan Jungkook dia seme, susah dan gak enak memang tapi yah harus saya lakukan._**

 **Buat:**

 **TyaWuryWK:** nasib mereka ada ditangan yang maha kuasa hihi, makasiiih.

 **Vookie:** maafkan aku bisa gak huaaaa :D makasiiih

 **kahoriKen:** aiish kalo tentang kisseu cepet ini orang haha, emak Jin tersayang deh makasiiih.

 **07:** gak kok saya gak pernah serius orangnya makanya udah jomblo 16 tahun *apa an nih makasiiih yak.

 **Park Ji min eh salah park ji ri yang benar kan:** iyaa MinYoon kissiiing, saya pun tidak sanggup jika harus matiin mereka hihi, makasiiih.

 **Reniependi 07:** huaa baguslah kalo bahagia kita disini juga bahagia kok, makasiiih

 **GithaAC:** hati-hati aduh kalo guling-guling trus jatoh saya kudu otokeeeeh? Kurang banyak nanti dibanyakin deh, okay? Makasiiiih.

 **Gbrlchnerklhn:** kita lihat aja nanti vkook atau vhope, mereka gak mati kok. Makasiiih.

 **Hanashiro kim:** makasiiiih astaga tersanjung sayaaa, saya sudah mengatakan tadi. Ia udah diselametin kok. Gakppa asal nongol terus yak, makasiiih.

 **Pervelt:** pertama-tama, INI ORANG NGERIVIEW APA BUAT FANFIC PANJANG AMAT. Hihi becanda kok aku suka malahan. Makasiiih yahh salken kembali chuchuchu~~~

 **Hanami98:** semoga seru yah, baguslah kalo suka, makassiiiih

 **kyungHyunSung:** huaaa gak ppa asal muncul terus yahhh. Liat aja nanti yah ada apa dengan vkook sama vhopenya. Udah next nih, makasiiih yahhh.

 **Assaaya15:** udah next yah, sini kerumah kita buat yang lucu sama-sama, makasiiih.

 **Minyoonlovers:** udah next nih baca yaa, makasiiih

 **Bbangssang:** please saya jua pengennya kyak gitu tapi apa daya saya bukan penghulu, saya juga gemes. Udah lanjut yah makasiiih.

 **SugaRin2109:** baguslah kalo seru, gak ada apa-apa kok sama yungii ama kookie, udah lanjut yahh, makasiiih.

 **Chocotae:** gak akan die kok, makasiih

 **Okokoololololol:** -_- waeeeee? Waeeee? Bisakah anda berbahasa dengan baik anak macam apa anda hihi begaya, makaasiiiiih.

 ** _Sekian, tunggu ch selanjutnya yah, jangan bosen sama yang ini please. Dan jangan lupa reveiwnya juga goodbye beibehhhhhh…._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sekolahannya Bangtan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BTS all mem**_

 _ **Boys Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kadang-kadang Bahasa baku, kadang tidak baku- maafkan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sejak kejadian dipelatihan kemarin Jin dan Namjoon terlihat menjaga jarak. Sebenarnya hanya Namjoon, ia tiba-tiba merasa canggung saat bersama Jin. Walaupun ia memiliki kondisi seperti itu, matanya kadang tetap tidak tahan untuk tidak memandangi wajah cantik alami Jin.

Seperti hari ini, Yoongi cs berkumpul dikantin seperti biasa saat istirahat. Namjoon yang tidak sekali mencuri pandang pada Jin yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya, membuat Yoongi menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana tidak? Itu sangat jelas, pikirnya.

"Namjoon?" merasa dipanggil Namjoon pun mengalihkan pa ndangannya kearah Yoongi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ikut aku sebentar." Lanjutnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Kau ada masalah pada Yoongi?" Tanya Jin dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Namjoon.

Namjoon mulai mengikuti langkah Yoongi, ia sedikit berlari demi menjajarkan langkahnya dengan teman yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Tidak tanggung-tangung Yoongi berjalan keatap dan itu memerlukan waktu dan tenaga untuk menaiki tangga.

Langkah mereka berhenti saat telah mencapai atap dan berdiri berhadapan.

"Namjoon, kau menyukai Jin?" mata Namjoon membulat sempurna seolah-olah mengatakan ' _bagaimana-kau-mengetahuinya?_ ' "Aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan **ya** atau **tidak** , aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Jin sedang dekat dengan seorang sunbae. Jadi siapkan hatimu, cepat bertindak jika itu **ya** dan kau dapat melupakan kata-kataku jika itu **tidak**. Aku duluan!"

Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon yang sedang mematung memikirkan ucapan Yoongi tadi. Saat Yoongi memutar knop pintu ia memalingkan wajahnya melihat Namjoon sekilas dan tersenyum sambil bergumam ' _ **kena kau!**_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Decitan sepatu dan lagu hiphop beradu dalam ruangan penuh dengan cermin. Hoseok sedang latihan sendiri sudah selama dua jam, merasa sudah sangat lelah ia menjatuhkan diri kelantai. Nafasnya berderu cepat, matanya ia tutup memakai lengan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kearahnya berbaring, Hoseok merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Dengan malas ia angkat lengan tadi dan membuka mata, dilihatnya seorang Kim Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya menatap Hoseok tangannya yang dibelakang menahan tubuhnya menjadikan ia terlihat begitu tampan dimata Hoseok.

Hoseok ikut tersenyum dan beranjak duduk, ia menyamankan tubuhnya demi menghadap Taehyung.

"Untukku?" sambil mengangkat botol minuman yang dibawa Taehyung tadi, Taehyung hanya mengangguk membenarkan, "Terima kasih." Lanjut Hoseok.

Hoseok menghabiskan minumnya, Taehyung tersenyum memerhatikannya lalu pandangannya beralih pada cermin didepannya. Hoseok memerhatikan itu, sungguh ia tidak tahan akan perasaannya. Wajah Taehyung selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa, Hoseok mencoba memberanikan diri untuk,

"Tae-aa?" Taehyung hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan Hoseok paham itu.

Hoseok menghela nafas panjang sebelum tubuhnya ia dekatkan pada Taehyung, tangannya ia bawa untuk menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung. Taehyung masih dalam posisinya dimana tangannya dibelakang menopang tubuhnya. Wajah Hoseok semakin mendekat, Taehyung hanya membiarkan itu matanya tidak henti memandang wajah Hoseok.

Taehyung merasakan dua belah bibir asing menyentuh bibirnya. Begitu lembut ia rasakan, sampai-sampai ia hampir menutup mata. Tapi, ia hanya ingin menahan dan memandangi wajah Hoseok sampai Hoseok melepas ciuman singkatnya dan menjatuhkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahan, aku menyimpan perasaan ini sejak kita tingkat awal dulu. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi sungguh, aku menyukaimu Tae." Hoseok sambil menunduk,

"Ckh, sayang sekali—," Hoseok kaget, sungguh ia sangat takut Taehyung akan menjauhinya atau memukuli atau bahkan menyebarkan ini.

"—sayang sekali aku juga menyukaimu." Dengan cepat Taehyung menarik tangan Hoseok untuk kembali mendekat padanya lalu tangan yang lain meraih tengkuk Hoseok ia memiringkan wajahnya dan kembali mendapatkan bibir sang lawan.

Hoseok hanya mampu membulatkan matanya ia hanya ingin ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, Jika pun itu mimpi, Hoseok tidak akan berkeinginan untuk bangun. Saat lidah Taehyung melesak masuk kedalam goa hangatnya ia baru tersadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Permainan bibir Taehyung membuatnya mabuk dalam sekejap dan mulai menutup matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi baru sampai dikamarnya, karna ia harus mengikuti kegiatan ekskul basket mengharuskan ia tidak pulang seperti biasanya. Jimin tengah duduk ditepi ranjang, sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yoongi yang terlihat kelelahan.

Betapa beruntungnya Jimin dapat melihat kondisi Yoongi sedang seksi menurutnya, dan untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan keringat yang bercucuran ditubuh, leher dan wajahnya serta jangan lupakan surai pirangnya yang lepek karna keringat. Jimin hanya mampu meneguk air liurnya.

Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi, Yoongi hanya diam maklumlah mereka mulai dekat karna kegiatan pelatihan dulu.

"Hhhh, wah baumu nyaman. Apa ini yang dinamakan bau maskulin." Mata Yoongi memicing, orang ini bodoh atau apa pikirnya. Tangannya terangkat dan menghadiahi Jimin dengan sebuah pukulan dikepala Jimin.

"Bukan hanya byuntae, kau juga bodoh ternyata. Byuntae-yaa, ini bau keringat bukan maskulin. Lagi pula untuk apa kau mencarinya jika kau sendiri memilikinya?" Yoongi memejamkan matanya setelah mengatakan itu, ' _astaga apa yang telah kulakukan, mengapa aku mengatakannya?_ '

"Benarkah begitu? Wahh aku tidak menyadarinya Yoon. Kau ingin mencium tubuhku lagi?" Jimin semakin mendekat namun, dengan cepat Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin agar menjauh.

"Menjauhlah, aku ingin memakai kamar mandi!"

"Kau ingin menciumku dikamar mandi?"

" _ **BYUNTAE'**_ " teriak Yoongi disela-sela jalannya. Jimin terkekeh mendengar itu sungguh hanya dengan menggodanya sudah membuat Jimin bahagia.

Yoongi kembali dengan balutan baju yang tidak bisa dibilang baju piyama tidur, Jimin bingung biasanya Yoongi hanya memakai baju biasa saat selesai mandi tapi ini pakaian yang membuatnya menjadi lebih manis.

"Kau ingin keluar?"

"Emh, aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Yoongi berjalan melewati Jimin saat ia ingin membuka pintu,

"Pulanglah tepat waktu sebelum petugas memeriksa kamar."

"Aku tau." Hanya suara pintu tertutup yang terdengar setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akkh, kemana bocah itu perginya, sebentar lagi petugas asrama akan mengecek kamar."

Jimin sibuk menggurutu menunggu Yoongi yang tidak pulang kekamarnya, Jimin sedikit khawatir dan takut pasalnya petugas asrama akan mengecek anak-anak siswanya yang mungkin saja masih ada diluar kamar saat jam tidur. Lalu Jimin kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sembari menunggu Yoongi datang.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar seseorang yang membuka pintu secara kasar, menimbulan sosok Yoongi yang berlari masuk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"YA! YOON-, o' kau kenapa?" melihat Yoongi yang tampak pucat dan menutup mulutnya lantas Jimin mengikuti Yoongi kekamar mandi.

.HUEEK.

Yoongi muntah dicloset kamar mandi mereka, ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Merasa kesian Jimin pun mengelus dan menepuk halus punggung Yoongi *lakiidamanlakiidaman*.

Setelah dirasa sudah selesai Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya,

"Ada apa denganmu. Apa mimpiku tadi malam nyata?" Jimin masih dengan acara ngelus-ngelusnya *ini orang modus kali yak*

"Aku salah makan, Mimpi apa kau byuntae?" sambil melap mulutnya yang basah.

"Kau mungkin saja mengandung anakku. Aku mimpi kau mendesah dibawahku."

.PLAKK, PLAKK. Dengan cepat Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin.

"Yak! Kondisikan pikiranmu, byuntae!"

"Akh, aiish bisa saja kan. Memangnya kau makan apa sampai-sampai muntah dan pucat seperti ini,"

"Bawang putih, aku alergi bawang putih."

"Ckh, memang ada alergi seperti itu. Lalu kalau kau tau bahwa kau alergi kenapa dimakan?"

"Efeknya tidak langsung, tapi tidak mungkin aku muntahkan didepan lawan kencanku. HUEEK. Huek."

"Kencan? Dengan siapa kau kencan?"

"Emmh siapa namanya tadi ahh, Jackson. Tingkat akhir disekolah kita dan masuk dikelas unggulan. Dia juga tampan."

.BUKH, BUKH. (Mendengar itu Jimin repleks menepuk punggung Yoongi dan parahnya itu sangat kecang)

"Uhuk, uhuk. YAK! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU."

"KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI BERKENCAN ATAU KAU AKAN SEPERTI INI LAGI."

"Kau menyebalkan, byuntae-aa!" Yoongi menutup closet tadi dan mulai duduk diatasnya. Sedangkan Jimin dihadapannya sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Byuntae-ya, aku rasa kau benar. Kalau aku uke, pada saat bersamanya tadi aku merasa bahagia." Seketika Jimin menghela nafas panjang dan mengacak kasar surainya.

"YA, tatap aku." Bukannya menurut Yoongi semakin mengatakan kata-kata bahagianya.

"Apa lagi saat ia menyuruhku duduk, dan menyiapkan kursiku ahhh manisnyaaa." Sambil menatap kearah lain dan menangkup pipinya yang merona. Jimin makin geram dibuatnya.

"Min Yoongi! Tatap aku!"

"Dan, dan saat ia membersihkan bekas saus dibibirku, akkkk."

"YA! MIN YOONGI, KU BILANG TATAP AKU!" saat Jimin meneriakinya Yoongi semakin kesal dan menangkup kedua pipi Jimin sembari mendekatkan wajah itu kewajahnya. Otomatis tangan Jimin yang tadinya mengacak pinggang beralih menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang berada didinding dikedua sisi Yoongi.

"Aiish, kau sangat menyebalkan!. Nah aku sudah menatapmu puas kau?" Jimin membelalakkan matanya, ia cukup kaget dengan perlakuan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba tadi. Yoongi yang baru menyadari perlakuannya dan perubahan Jimin pun dengan cepat melepas tangannya dari wajah Jimin.

"M-ma, maaf."

"O, oh. Man- mandilah!" Tidak beda jauh dengan Yoongi Jimin pun sama gugupnya dan berlari keluar, menutup pintu kamar mandi itu lalu mulai menyandarkan diri dan menghela nafas panjang. ' _Huuuh, hampir saja jantungku meloncat keluar dari tempatnya._ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, teriakan senang siswa menggema dipenjuru ruangan kelas. Namjoon sedang bertarung dengan pikirannya, " _ **tembak tidak-tembak tidak-tembak tidak?**_ " Namjoon mengacak surainya kasar, disatu sisi ia masih takut disisi lain ia tidak ingin Jin jatuh dipelukan orang.

" _ **Tembak!**_ " ia sudah memutuskan pilihannya. Namjoon menghela nafas dan tersenyum sebelum membalikkan badannya untuk memastikan Jin masih duduk dibelakangnya, namun karna berpikirnya terlalu lama Jin mungkin sudah melesat kekantin meninggalkannya.

Ia kembali berbalik dan memijat pelipisnya, Namjoon kembali gugup rupanya. Ia mengambil ponsel didalam tas dan mencoba menghubungi Jin,

" _ **Oh, Namjoon-ah ada apa?**_ "

"Ka-kau dimana?"

" _ **Aku? Aku ditaman belakang sekolah!**_ "

"Sendiri?"

" _ **Emh, aku sendiri. Ada apa?**_ "

"Aku akan kesitu, kau jangan kemana-mana, oh!"

" _ **Emh, baiklah.**_ " .BIP.

Jin kembali memakan rotinya ia sangat senang dengan suasana ini. Sunyi, sendiri, dan makanan jiwanya akan tenang hanya dengan hal-hal tadi. Tidak lama menunggu kini suara pijakan kaki yang menginjak rumput kecil membangunkan Jin dari acara santainya.

"Kau datang?" serunya pada Namjoon. "Duduklah!" sambil menepuk bangku kayu panjang yang ia duduki.

Mendengar itu Namjoon segera mendudukkan pantatnya didekat Jin, Jin tersenyum lalu menyodorkan rotinya kewajah Namjoon.

"Kau mau?" Namjoon hanya menggeleng merespon. Jin kembali memakan rotinya.

"Jinie?"

"Emhh?" Namjoon beranjak berlutut didepannya, "Ya! Sedang apa kau?" Namjoon meraih roti tadi lalu diletakkannya disamping Jin, tangan Jin kembali kosong ia raih dan genggam tangan yang begitu pas digenggamannya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, aku mungkin bisa membuat kata-kata cinta seperti lirik yang kubuat bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok. Tapi, itu tidak akan kuungkapkan padamu, itu akan kembali membuang waktu. Jadi, Kim Soek Jin. —aku menyukaimu, aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Berhenti dekat dengan sunbae-sunbae yang tidak jelas itu dan jadilah kekasihku!" masih dengan tangan yang bertautan Namjoon menutup mata dan menunduk menunggu jawaban Jin.

"Okkheeyy." *terdengar alay mungkin* Namjoon menengadah, suara tadi benar atau tidak pikirnya.

"Ka-kau tidak memikirkannya dulu?"

"Kau ingin aku memikirkannya?"

"Tidak/jangan. Tidak perlu aku sudah tau itu jawaban terbaikmu jangan dipikirkan lagi." Jin tersenyum sangat manis, lelaki yang ia kagumi selama ini sudah menjadi miliknya, makanya ia tidak lagi berpikir untuk jawaban tadi.

" _ **YEEEEYYYYY, HUH DUNIA DENGARKAN AKU KIM SOEK JIN MILIKKU SEKARANG."**_ Teriak Namjoon sesudah berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Lalu kembali berbalik lagi menghadap Jin, ia menempelkan bibirnya didahi kekasihnya singkat kemudian memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

"Jinie, terima kasih!" Jin mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **Tidak jauh dari tempat Namjoon dan Jin berpelukan, ada sosok putih tersenyum lembut menatap sahabatnya yang sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih itu,**

" _ **Tuhan, berikan aku jodoh secepatnya kumohon.**_ **" Gumam Yoongi sambil berjalan meninggalkan taman.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan taman ia berhenti sesaat untuk mamasang earphonnya, sebuah tangan meraih tangannya. Tubuhnya terbalik dengan sendirinya mendapati Jimin dengan baseball caps hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

" _Uwaahh, kerennya. *eh gak ngak ini lidah kepeleset tadi_ "

Walau dengan penampilan itu Yoongi masih dapat mengenali siapa orang dihadapannya kini.

"Ada apa byunt— YAK, KAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA?" teriak Yoongi saat tangan Jimin menggenggam lebih kuat dan membawanya berlari.

Tidak lama berlari mereka berhenti dipagar samping sekolah.

"Yoongi-ya. Ayo membolos!" Yoongi menganga imut, ia tak habis pikir dengan pikiran orang dihadapannya kini.

"Kau memboloslah sendiri, aku tidak ingin orangtuaku repot-repot datang kesekolah hanya karna anaknya yang membolos! Lagi pula besok hari bebas kenapa tidak besok saja kau mengajakku."

 _ **TAK TAK TAK TAK, DUK DUK DUK BLUS KONTANG TIING TOONG PLAK DUAR *anggep aja suara bel masuk*eh**_

"Noh, bel sudah bunyi. Aku duluan, byuntae!" Jimin kembali menarik Yoongi mendekati pagar.

"Tidak kau harus ikut! Harus hari ini Yoon! Orang tuamu tidak akan repot-repot kesekolah. Aku janji kita pulang tepat waktu dan tidak ketahuan."

"Okay! Kau melompatlah duluan!" Jimin tersenyum puas ia duluan menaiki pagar dan melompat, tinggi memang tapi ia sudah terbiasa.

"Sekarang kau cepatlah nanti petuas melihat kita."

"Whahaha, nikmati acara bolosmuuuu, byuntae. Good bye beiiibehhh~~~" Yoongi tersenyum bangga namun Jimin malah tersenyum menyeringai.

"Yoongi-ya! Lihatlah apa yang kubawa?!" Yoongi berbalik sesaat dan,

"Ahhh, baseballcaps kesayanganku, dimana kau mendapatkannya? "—seketika—hening— Jimin masih mengayun-ayunkan baseball caps kesayangan Yoongi tadi dengan senyumnya.

"BYUNTAE YAK! DIMANA KAU MENDAPATKANNYA?"

"Kau lupa? Kitakan sekamar—"Jimin mulai menampilkan sunyum mesum, "—beiiiyyybeeehhh." Akh, teilinga Yoongi panas mendengarnya.

"HAH? Ya, kembalikan lempat kesini!"

"Tidak akan, kecuali kau membolos denganku. Jika tidak aku tidak tau harus mendaratkan topi _**kesayanganmu**_ ini, mungkin dibak sampah, disungai, atau ditoilet?"

"Aiihs, baiklah aku turun. Tapi—" Mata Yoongi menyorot kebawah dimana Jimin berdiri, ia sudah menaiki pagar dan hanya perlu melompat. "—ini sangat tinggi bodoh."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku akan menyabutmu. Cepatlah!" Yoongi menelan paksa air liurnya, sungguh ia sangat takut. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berhasil melompat—,

— dan jatuh kedalam pelukan Jimin. Bukan main kekuatan Jimin dapat menahan dan menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh saat tubuh Yoongi didakapannya.

Posisi ini mengingatkan mereka kembali pada kejadian,

 _ **diangkatnya Tubuh mungil Yoongi lebih tingggi darinya, tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Yoongi, tangan Yoongi pun bertengger diatas bahu Jimin.**_

 _ **Ia menatap wajah Yoongi, matanya tertutup, napasnya masih memburu, mulutnya terbuka, dan bergetar mengambil oksigen dengan serakah. Seketika Jimin ikut memejamkan matanya mengecup bibir Yoongi, melumatnya dengan lembut Jimin melakukannya bukan karna nafsu ia hanya ingin memberikan kehangatan pada Yoongi. Orang yang diciumnya pun sontak membuka matanya selebar ia bisa, Yoongi merasakan lembut, hangat, dan lihainya Jimin melumat bibirnya, tidak banyak berpikir Yoongi membalas lumatan Jimin meraup kehangatan bibir Jimin seakan bibir itu miliknya sendiri.**_

 _ **Setelah terasa pasokan oksigen mulai menipis Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan bibirnya pun terlepas. Jimin membuka matanya, menatap mata Yoongi dengan lembut. Yoongi terisak ia menangis dan memeluk leher Jimin.**_

Sungguh posisi mereka sama seperti kejadian itu. Canggung merasuki keduanya, mereka sudah tersadar dari ***flashback2-an** dan ***tatap2-an** tadi.

Jimin menurunkan tubuh Yoongi dan berjalan lebih dulu sesudah memakaikan asal baseball caps milik Yoongi tadi. Yoongi hanya mampu membisu lalu membenarkan posisi topinya, dan mengikuti arah jalan Jimin.

Setelah turun dari bis, Jimin dan Yoongi turun disebuah tempat makan yang menyediakan berbagai macam olahan mie. Yoongi masih bingung kenapa Jimin membawanya kesini pikirnya.

Jimin memesan dua buah mi dingin, untuknya dan Yoongi.

"Nah makanlah, aku yang teraktir."

"Ahhh, terima kasih." Yoongi mulai menyeruput kuah mi nya, "Aku sebenarnya sangat jarang memakan mi, tapi karna diteraktir apa boleh buat." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa baru mengucapkannya?"

"Aku saja bingung kenapa kau membawaku kesini, bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkannya? Lagi pula tidak apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah, kenapa jarang memakan mie, Yoongi? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Sedikit. Dan kata eomma, mie tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan."

"Pertumbuhan? Tunggu kau tidak sering memakan mie, kau bahkan ikut ekskul basket kenapa tubuhmu tidak tinggi-tinggi?" dengan wajah polos sambil fokus ke mienya.

Air wajah Yoongi berubah, tidak ada lagi tatapan sayu nan lembut melainkan tatapan dingin yang mampu membekukan siapa saja. Dan parahnya Jimin baru saja menyadarinya setalah Yoongi menjatuh kasar sumpitnya kemeja. Jimin membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menyebutku pendek saja?—" masih dengan tatapan dinginnya, "—aku membencimu, eommaaaa!" lanjutnya dengan membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja makan tadi dengan mata yang berbinar.

Jimin semakin membulatkan matanya, tidak biasanya Yoongi berperilaku seperti ini. ' _Ini bukan Yoongi,Yoongi tidak pernah seperti ini! Apa ia akan seperti ini jika disinggung tentang tinggi badan?_ ' gumam Jimin.

"Ya ya ya! Yoongi-aa, maafkan aku. Oke kau tinggi, Min Yoongi tinggi!"

"Tapi aku pendek!" dengan logat dan gaya seperti balita minta permen.

"Oke, aku pendek benarkan?" sambil menepuk halus lengan Yoongi.

"Tapi kau lebih tinggi dariku." Masih seperti tadi, terlihat Jimin berusaha keras mengulum tawanya.

"Astaga, oke aku tinggi!"

"Tapi kau pendek!"

"Aiihs, baiklah aku pendek tapi sedikit lebih tinggi dari Min Yoongi, benarkan?" Yoongi mengangguk lagi-lagi dengan anggukan imut. Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh, ia baru tau bahwa Yoongi punya sisi lain yang sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian utamanya.

Yoongi kembali memakan makanannya, sedangkan Jimin sedang merogoh sakunya. Sial dompetnya tertinggal. Bagaimana ia mengatakannya pada Yoongi setelah dengan percaya diri mengatakan ' _ **aku yang teraktir.**_ ' Tadi.

"Yoongi? Kau membawa uang?" Yoongi kembali menjatuhkan sumpitnya dan menghela nafas panjang, tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah paham dengan pertanyaan Jimin tadi.

 **.**

"Meneraktir ya, byuntae?." Singgung Yoongi saat mereka keluar dari tempat makan tadi.

"Ya, maaf dompetku tertinggal, hihi. Aku janji menggantinya saat diasrama."

"Ckh, tidak perlu lagi pula aku juga ikut makan. Dan sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Yoongi, ia tidak tau apa yang dilakukan siswa sekolah saat membolos.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikutiku!" dengan bibir berkerut Yoongi berlari kecil mengikuti Jimin.

Setalah melalui perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh sampailah mereka disebuah lapangan futsal indoor. Jimin membawa Yoongi untuk duduk dikursi penonton. Saat Yoongi duduk Jimin tidak ikut duduk dan,

"Tunggulah disini! Jangan kemana-mana. Bahkan hanya untuk ketoilet. Okay?" Yoongi mengangguk lalu menatap punggung Jimin yang semakin menghilang karna jarak.

Sorak-sorak penonton yang tidak banyak terdengar ditelinga Yoongi, ia merasa terganggu dan mulai bosan karna Jimin tak kunjung datang. Semua perserta futsal keluar dari persembunyian, pandangan Yoongi beralih pada lapangan.

Seseorang mengalihkan dunia Yoongi, Jimin dengan seragam futsal lengkap sedang berada dikumpulan perserta lain sungguh itu sangat keren menurut Yoongi. Lamunan Yoongi buyar saat,

"Yoongi-yaa!" teriak Jimin sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Byu-byuntae?" terdengar suara peluit, Jimin menghentikan acara dadah-dadahannya dan fokus kepertandingan, saat Jimin sudah berbalik tanpa sadar Yoongi terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman.

Jimin mencetak beberapa gol untuk timnya dan Yoongi sangat setia untuk bertepuk tangan serta tersenyum untuk Jimin.

" _ **Kau— semangatku Yoongi!**_ "

 _gumam Jimin saat melihat senyum Yoongi untuknya._

Ada saat Jimin terjatuh karna tersenggol tubuh lawan yang lebih tinggi darinya, reaksi Yoongi? Ia berdiri menatap khawatir lalu kembali tersenyum saat mengetahui Jimin baik-baik saja.

Pertandingan berakhir dimenangkan oleh tim Jimin. Hanya Yoongi yang tetap menunggu Jimin dibangku penonton, sedangkan penonton lainnya beranjak pulang. Lumayan lama ia menunggu tapi tetap diam ditempat, ia juga memainkan ponselnya supaya tidak terlalu bosan.

Jimin datang dengan seragam sekolah sebelumnya dan duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Maaf lama, aku mandi dulu tadi." Yoongi mematikan ponselnya dan beralih menatap Jimin.

"Tidak masalah. Kau pasti lelah ayo pulang!"

"Tidak, masih ada waktu. Ayo cari makan mereka memberiku uang sedikit." Yoongi mengangguk dan mereka berjalan keluar.

Selama diperjalanan Yoongi dengan nyaman bercakap dengan Jimin.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti itu?"

"Mereka teman-temanku saat Junior high school dulu. Kami satu tim, mereka masuk disekolah yang sama. Tanpa aku, karna eomma ngotot memasukkan aku kesekolah kita. Dia ingin aku berasrama. Teman-temanku sedih memang begitu pula aku tapi kami bisa apa. Terkadang alasanku bolos karna mereka, asal kau tau tim futsal kami terkenal!"

"Emmhh, begitukah? Aku takut kau pulang meninggalkanku tadi. Ternyata kau dilapangan."

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku keren."

"Ckh, enyahlah!" Yoongi berjalan lebih cepat, Jimin terkekeh dan berlari kecil mengimbangi Yoongi.

'Ayam' itu yang ada dalam pikiran Jimin ia mengajak Yoongi makan ayam, dan Yoongi dengan senang hati menuruti karna ia juga menyukainya.

Datanglah pesanan Jimin tadi ayam yang bertumpuk dan bir yang menemaninya. Yoongi terdiam, ia takut mabuk tapi gengsi.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo makan!"

"O-oh!"

Sial Yoongi menyukai bir, ia minum dengan banyak. Seharusnya ia menghindari tapi sekali teguk saja sudah membuatnya ketagihan. Jimin tidak menyadari Yoongi sudah mulai mabuk. Wajah Yoongi memerah ia tertidur sambil melungkup dimeja.

"Yoongi? Kau tidak mabukkan?"

"Ennggghh." Jimin mulai takut bagaimana jika Yoongi benar-benar mabuk pikirnya, ia harus apa?

"Hoseok, Hoseok sahabat Yoongi pasti ia tau banyak tentang Yoongi."

Jimin pun bergegas menelpon Hoseok,

" **Jimin? Ada apa?** "

"Hoseok-ah, apa Yoongi dapat mabuk hanya dengan bir?"

" **HAH? Kau memberinya bir, bagaimana keadaannya?** "

"Memangnya kenapa, apa ia bisa mabuk karna ini. Ia tertidur Hoseok-ah!"

" **Aiihs, kau memberinya. Kau dalam bahaya jika ia bangun waktu itu Namjoon *eh astaga.** "

"Namjoon kenapa Namjoon?"

" **Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, ini tips dariku. Cepat bawa ia pulang, jangan sampai ketahuan petugas! Kau harus membawanya kekamar sebelum ia bangun. Tutup dan kunci pintunya dari luar, malam ini jangan tidur sekamar dengannya.** "

"Memangnya kenapa?"

" **Jangan banyak Tanya dan cepatlah turuti apa kataku!** "

"Baikla, kututup!"

Jimin menatap Yoongi, apa yang bahaya menurutnya Yoongi malah imut saat tidur. Jimin lalu bergegas menggendong Yoongi dibelakangnya dan pulang menggunakan taksi.

Setelah sampai untunglah pagar depan terbuka jam seperti ini biasanya petugas keluar untuk membeli kopi, ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan dan berlari memasuki asrama. Untung kedua adalah Yoongi sangat ringan baginya memudahkan untuk Jimin berlari.

Asrama sudah sepi, ia memasuki kamar. Saat sudah didalam dan ingin menurunkan Yoongi keranjang, Yoongi terbangun dan,

"Oh, Byuntae?"

"Kau bangun?"

"Turunkan aku." Jimin pun menurut ia turunkan Yoongi dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kenapa tidak mengatakan bahwa kau mudah mabuk?" Yoongi menatap Jimin lalu tersenyum mengerikan. Ia mendorong Jimin kedinding tidak cepat mungkin karna ia yang mabuk. Jimin hanya menurut dan bersandar didinding.

"Byu-byuntae ya… hhhhh… kenapa, kenapa kau sangat seksi malam ini?" Jimin membuka mata selebar-lebarnya ' _ **inikah BAHAYA yang dimaksud Hoseok**_ ' batin Jimin.

Tangan Yoongi terangkat dan mendarat didada Jimin, ia melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Jimin.

"YA, Min Yoongi? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam, atau kupukul mulutmu, hehe." Yoongi terkekeh, kekehan apa itu? Jimin semakin takut. Tangan Yoongi tiba-tiba melemahkan imannya, saat tangan itu membuka kemejanya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Uwwwaahh….. absmu, absmu sangat seksi Jim!" sambil dengan nafas yang terengah.

Tangan Yoongi bergerak turun, membuka pengait dan menurunkan resleting Jimin. Sungguh Jimin bersusah payah meneguk air liurnya. Yoongi berlutut dihadapannya dan mulai menurunkan celana sekolahnya. Kenapa tangannya tidak berfungsi? Kenapa ia hanya diam? Kenapa sangat susah hanya untuk mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan Yoongi? Semua pertanyaan itu beradu didalam otaknya.

Yoongi kembali berdiri sesaat setelah menanggalkan celana Jimin. Dan lagi-lagi tangannya bergerak meraih leher Jimin.

"Jimin-ah! hehe" Yoongi tersenyum, Jimin mengendus kesal dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini Yoongi yang menyandar pada dinding.

"HENTIKAN YOONGI, KAU DALAM BAHAYA JIKA MELANJUTKANNYA, KUMOHON HENTIKAN." Jimin berteriak sambil mencengkram bahu Yoongi ia tidak ingin sampai kelepasan,

Yoongi melebarkan pandangannya ia terdiam, melihat itu Jimin merasa lega semoga Yoongi sadar pikirnya. Tapi,

" _ **Bahaya? Bisa kita melewati bahaya bersama Jiminiiee.**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 _ **Wkwk kita akhirnya update kuy, diriku kian merindukan kicauan dari review kalian *siapa suruh lambat update, hihi mian.**_

 _ **Jimyoon(sebut saja itu saya), mengatakan bayak minta maaf soal vhope. Karna Jimyoon belum pernah bikin fic vhope sebelumnya jadi saya kira Hoseok lah semenya tertanya pas Jimyoon Tanya kebeberapa penulis lainnya ternyata si Taelah semenya. Jadi yang minta Jungkook jangan jadi ukenya Tae, kalian terselamatkan.**_

 _ **Gara-gara itu ini ff semakin gak jelas maaf yak sekali lagi.**_

 _ **Buat.**_

 _ **Restikadwii07:**_ _mari kita berkompak ria karna kejombloan kita, tae sebenarnya pingin hope tapi perasaannya kejungkook_ | _**minyoonlovers:**_ _jimyoon juga gak tau sebenarnya bhak_ | _**hanasiro kim:**_ _maklum lah jimin cemburu, diakan sayang *eh cie jones. Udah lanjut yah tuh namjin udh jadian_ | _**park ji ri:**_ _hati-hati kalau senyum-senyum sendiri tau aja kan bhak_ | _**baby-soo qua:**_ _kamu terselamatkan, ch ini vkook blum ada yeth, maaf keun |_ _ **tyaeurywk:**_ _biarkan Jimin terus maju, hoseok punya saya *eh |_ _ **wonwoomingyu:**_ _ia kalo dibolehin Jimin, bhak |_ _ **bbangssang:**_ _gitu aja kamu berasseekk apa laggi kalo mereka naena hahk |_ _ **githaAc:**_ _maklum lah jimyoon minyoon ship |_ _ **gbrlchnerklhn:**_ _oke kamu benar itu tidaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk |_ _ **chocolate:**_ _oke awawawawaawa |_ _ **chocokim cullinan:**_ _sekali lagi saya tegaskan hoseok milik saya bhak, namjin udah tapi minyoon saya gak bisa janji bisa cepet |_ _ **Myug93:**_ _udah ngibar kok, udah lanjut yeth |_ _ **dessy574:**_ _mereka manis kan beb itu salah satu alasan dari kita |_ _ **im good im done:**_ _berhenti menggangti nama anda tidak misterus dimata saya |_ _ **kyunghyunsung:**_ _kau terselamatkan, nih next buat kamyu |_ _ **:**_ _ntu banyak diatas |_

 _ **Makasih reviewnya, kalian semangatku okay, jimyoon mau minta maaf lagi karna kegajean 'sekolahannya bangtan' ini.**_

 _ **See you baibeehhh,**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sekolahannya Bangtan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BTS all mem**_

 _ **Boys Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kadang-kadang Bahasa baku, kadang tidak baku- maafkan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pasangan baru dari kelas A sedang asik mengerjakan tugas, sedangkan Hoseok hanya diam memikirkan sesuatu. Ia masih bingung setelah kejadian dengan Taehyung itu, ia sudah berpacaran atau tidak. Kenapa Tae tidak pernah menghubunginya?

Pikirannya kembali pada sahabatnya, Yoongi. Tidak biasanya Yoongi terlambat ini bahkan sudah melewati jam pertama hanya saja guru mereka tidak hadir karna sakit.

"Ya, kalian sudah menghubungi Yoongi?"

"Ahh, benar kemana Yoongi?" jawab Namjoon.

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan, jelek!"

"Hey, sudahlah hubungi dia gih!" Jin melerai,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Drrrtt drrtt,**_

Yoongi ingin membunuh siapa saja yang telah mengganggu tidurnya, ia sangat malas untuk bangun sungguh tidurnya sangat nyaman sekarang. Yoongi memeluk apa saja yang berada didekatnya agar ia tidur kembali. Namun getaran ponsel yang ada dimeja nakas itu tidak henti-hentinya mengganggunya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Yoongi membawa tangannya untuk meraba sekitar mencari ponsel sialan tadi. Saat meraba tangannya melewati sebuah leher kekar namun ia tidak merasakan itu. Ia hanya ingin menemukan ponselnya sekarang.

Dan 'YA' ia mendapatkannya, tanpa melihat layar Yoongi langsung menggeser ikon hijau dilayarnya dan menempelkan pada telinga.

"Ennggh, siapa?"

" _ **Siapa? Siapa kau bilang? Sudah berapa lama kita bersama dan kau mengatakan siapa? Kubunuh kau jika tidak menyimpan nomorku!**_ "

"Ahh, kudaku? Ada apa berteriak pagi-pagi begini, kau mengganggu tidurku."

" _ **Pagi? Astaga Yoon, buka matamu. Ini sudah jam 9.**_ "

"Ehehe, kau bercanda jika ini sudah jam 9 aku sudah dikelas mengerjakan tugas, kuda."

" _ **Terserahmu Yoon, aku hanya ingin mengatakan buka matamu!**_ " /bip/

"Kuda aneh!"

Dengan mudahnya Yoongi tidur dan memeluk sesuatu itu kembali. Tidak lama setelah itu, Yoongi mulai mengumpulkan nyawa, ia merasakan ada yang menahan lengannya. Lehernya juga berbantalkan lengan kekar seseorang. Ia semakin mengeratkan pagutannya ini nyaman dan menyenangkan pikirnya.

'Yoon, buka matamu!' Yoongi mengingat ucapan Hoseok tadi, kini ia menurut. Saat membuka mata ia hanya menemukan dada seseorang menempel pada wajahnya. Yoongi tersenyum ia menggesekkan hidungnya pada dada itu, 'baunya nyaman' gumamnya, cepatlah sadar Yoon.

' _ **Tunggu, aku memeluk seseorang? Seseorang ini juga memelukku? Dia tidak memekai baju?**_ ' batin Yoongi.

Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mulai mengangkat wajah, dan menemukan wajah Jimin menunduk kearahnya jika ia sadar dari tadi sebenarnya bibir dan wajah itu menempel pada kepalanya. ' _ **Damai, tampan, dan bercahaya.**_ ' Tapi,

" _ **EOMMAAAAA!**_ "

"Akkh," Jimin meringis sungguh kaki kecil itu bukan main menginjak dada dan perutnya.

"Byuntae, apa yang kau lakukan! Kau memperkosaku?" selimut sudah menutupi semua tubuh Yoongi kecuali kepalanya.

"Awww, kenapa kau menginjakku?—" masih dengan ringisan sambil memegangi perutnya, matanya terbuka untuk melihat tubuh lalu beralih pada Yoongi. Jimin membentuk seringai kecil, ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Yoongi, "Janghaan beghithuu _**chaaghhii,**_ kiieethhaa syuudahh mel—lakkhukhan semmpp—" Jimin melirik tubuh Yoongi yang tertutup selimut dari atas sampai ujung kaki, "—pmuaakhhh!"

Bibir Yoongi bergetar ia takut, benar-benar takut /secara yungi masih polos bang(?)/. Matanya mulai mengembun, Jimin terdiam. Perubahan Yoongi sangat cepat, Jimin lebih mendekat tapi Yoongi mundur padahal ia sudah dikepala ranjang ukuran sedang itu.

"Yo_yo_Yoongi?" Yoongi bukan namja yang dapat menangis hanya saja matanya berkaca-kaca dan menatap kearah lain membuat Jimin semakin takut.

"Menjauhlah!" terdengar dingin dan datar, tangannya bergetar,

"Ahh, tidak Yoongi. Aku hanya bercanda percayalah. Bukalah selimutmu, kau berpakaian utuh!" Yoongi menurut ia mengintip dibalik selimutnya lalu bernafas lega setelahnya. Yoongi mengeluarkan tatapan menakutkan pada Jimin tubuhnya dengan cepat berdiri diatas ranjang lalu menerjang Jimin dengan injakan yang lain.

"Lalu kenapa—aku tidur denganmu—dasar byuntae—kenapa kau hanya memakai celana—pendek itu—HAH!—rasakan ini—aku tidak akan—membiarkanmu hidup!—apa kau tau—seberapa takutnya aku— _ **BYUNTAE!**_ "

"Akh-YA! Hentikan astaga, YAK! Sakit, Yoongi-aa, aku akan jelaskan semua. Ini juga bukan hanya salahku!" Yoongi terdiam lalu duduk dihadapan Jimin,

"Lalu, salahku?"

"Awww, kau benar-benar. Ceritanya begini—"

 _ **Flashback**_

"HENTIKAN YOONGI, KAU DALAM BAHAYA JIKA MELANJUTKANNYA, KUMOHON HENTIKAN." Jimin berteriak sambil mencengkram bahu Yoongi ia tidak ingin sampai kelepasan,

Yoongi melebarkan pandangannya ia terdiam, melihat itu Jimin merasa lega semoga Yoongi sadar pikirnya. Tapi,

"Bahaya? Bisa kita melewati bahaya bersama Jiminiiee."

"Sialan!" setelah tersenyum menggoda Yoongi mendorong Jimin keranjangnya dan tidak lupa pula menaikinya, Jimin sampai-sampai tidak tahan bahkan ada sesuatu berkedut dibawah sana.

Tanpa aba-aba Jimin membalik posisi tubuh dan mengungkung tubuh Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi terangkat mengelus wajah Jimin dengan elusan sensual (?), membuat Jimin semakin merinding serta kepala yang telah dikuasai nafsu. Saat Jimin memajukan wajahnya, Yoongi menjatuhkan tangannya tadi—

— dan hanya terdengar dengkuran halus ditelinga Jimin. Jimin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seorang Min Yoongi telah damai dalam tidurnya.

"AKKHH. Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Jimin berteriak setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang terjadi jika Yoongi masih terjaga. Lalu memilih tidur dengan memeluk tubuh kecil Yoongi setelahnya.

 _ **Flashback off**_

"HAH!"

"Kau benar-benar bahaya saat mabuk, jika memang tidak tahan minum. Lebih baik jangan memaksa diri. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak tertidur, mungkin kau tidak bisa berjalan pagi ini. Dan—" Jimin menatap manik Yoongi, "—jangan melakukan itu lagi, aku tidak ingin menjadi brengsek dengan menikmatinya sendiri, sedangkan kau tidak akan mengingatnya dipagi hari." Jimin mendekat dan mengacak surai Yoongi, lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan pemilik surai abu yang menganga itu sendiri.

Dan lagi Yoongi menemukan sisi lain seorang Jimin, dari tutur kata dan nada bicaranya ia berpikir dimana sibyuntae+bodoh Jimin yang biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dikelas E:**_

Semua sudah diujung waktu mencari pokemon, kan pokemon go lagi ngetren tuh jadi mereka gak mau ketinggalan dong. Disaat yang lain sudah mendapat banyak Taehyung belum mendapatkanya satu pun. Waktu habis kelompok bermain ini berkumpul dan mulai mengumpulkan berapa pokemon yang didapat. Mereka memiliki peraturan dimana siapa saja yang mendapat pokemon paling sedikit akan diberi hukuman.

Dan yang memiliki pokemon tersedikit ada Mark dengan 3 pokemon, Jungkook dengan 1 pokemon dan Taehyung 0. Karna yang mendapat hukuman dua orang alhasil Jungkook dan Taehyung lah penerima hukumannya. Hukuman sudah didiskusikan dengan para pemenang. Mereka menemukan ide karna salah satu dari mereka membawa makanan berbentuk stik, kalian pasti tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemenang. Ya! Pepero kiss.

Setelah mengumumkan hukuman, Jungkook dan Taehyung bersitatap, lalu tertawa bersama ini mudah bagi mereka. Tapi peraturan yang lain terungkap harus satu senti akhirnya, ogeb tiga senti aja sudah kecil bukan main apa lagi satu senti pastilah kedua bibir berbeda itu saling tersentuh.

Dan mereka terpaksa melakukannya, pergerakan yang lambat namun terkesan sensual, membuat yang lain meneguk air liur paksa. Namun ada pengganggu nongol ditengah-tengah mereka Mark tersenyum usih mengacungkan Jenpol kearah Bambam, yang diam-diam merekam kedua makhluk tadi.

Setelah puas tersenyum ia mengangkat tangan, tangan kiri dikepala Jungkook dan yang lain dikepala Taehyung. Anda pasti tau apa yang Mark lalukan setelahnya. Bibir tadi benar-benar bersentuhan dan menempel kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karna jam istirahat tiba Hoseok berencana mengajak Taehyung makan dikantin bersamanya, ia bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk menjemput dikelas E. Saat sudah didepan pintu tinggal menggesernya seseorang sudah menggeser pintu itu duluan,

"Oh, Hoseok? Tumben kesini ada apa?"

"Hei, Youngjae. Ahh, ini aku ingin menemui Taehyung, apa dia ada?"

"Taehyung? Dia ada bermain didalam. Temui saja aku tidak bisa memanggilkannya untukmu, aku harus memenuhi panggilan alam sekarang, dahhh Hoseok!"

"Emh, baiklah!" Youngjae melesat meninggalkan Hoseok, Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ruang kelas. Tidak lama ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari-cari, namun posisi itu. Posisi yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan Taehyung, Hoseok membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan seakan tidak terjadi apa pun.

" _ **Seharusnya aku menyadari ini, seharusnya aku lebih memikirkan tindakanku. Kenapa kau sangat egois hanya karna ingin memiliki Taehyung?**_ " Hoseok,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan kemeja putihnya dan bawahan seragamnya. Ia kedepan cermin membaiki rambut dan dasinya. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata memandang gerak-geriknya. Semasang mata itu semakin melotot melihat Jimin yang menggulung kedua lengan bajunya. Lengan kekar yang bergitu nyaman dipandang, seharusnya ia tidak bangun tadi saat lengan itu menjadi bantalnya pikir Yoongi.

Setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya Jimin mengambil tas dan blazer miliknya.

"Ya, byuntae. Mau kemana kau?" Jimin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, untuk apa ia bertanya kalau sudah tau jawabannya.

"Keluar menemui eomma appamu, lalu meminta restu untuk menikahimu. Teng!" tepat disamping telinga Yoongi membuatnya merinding seketika. "—tentu saja sekolah lalu apa lagi?" pipi putih itu bersemu merah, ia ingin tersenyum namun ditahan.

"Memang bisa? Ini sudah jam berapa coba!"

"Jelas bisa, karna ini Park Jimin."

"Ckh, pergilah. Aku yakin aku yakin tidak sampai semenit kau sudah kembali."

"Aku akan membawakan roti dan susu, jika kembali. Kau tidak dapat kekantin dan koperasi tutup hari ini." Jimin kembali mengacak surai Yoongi,

"Hentikan, pergi sana. Aku membencimu."

"Emmh, baiklah. Aku juga mencintaimu." Sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang mulai tersenyum manis layaknya istri ditinggal suami selingkuh *eh itu terlalu kejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali pada Tae dan Jungkook, keduanya sedang berada ditoilet membersihkan tangan selepas buang air. Sebelum permainan tadi mereka berencana main basket dilapangan. Namun wajah Jungkook terlihat dingin setelah hukuman tadi. Wajahnya sangat datar tidak biasanya ia seperti ini pikir Taehyung.

Permainan dimulai tanpa suara, mereka bermain sangat lama sampai Taehyung membuka suara,

"Kook-ah, ada apa denganmu?" yang ditanya hanya diam dan masih memainkan bolanya.

"JUNGkook!" Taehyung mengambil bola tadi agar yang dipanggil melihatnya.

"Gugup. Aku gugup, Tae!"

"Apa yang kau gugupkan?"

"Lalu kau tidak gugup soal tadi?"

"Tentang tadi? Untuk apa aku gugup?"

"Ckh!" Jungkook merebut bolanya dan berjalan pergi namun Tae tidak ingin ia memikirkan ini setelah Jungkook pergi.

"Kookie, ada apa. Jelaskan padaku!" Taehyung meraih lengannya,

"Aku menyukaimu, bagaimana bisa aku tidak gugup. Hanya dengan mendengar pernyataanmu aku sudah tau bagaimana perasaanmu pada ku, Tae!" sulit dicerna, ya! Benar-benar sulit dicerna oleh Taehyung. Melihat tidak ada lagi tangan yang menahan lengannya Jungkook kembali berlalu entah kemana meninggakan Taehyung yang terdiam sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Selama kedua orang itu bermain dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang meninggalkan Taehyung, mereka tidak menyadari seseorang tengah duduk diluar lapangan dengan memeluk kedua lututnuya.**_

 _ **Ia hanya dapat diam dan tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Melihat itu saja membuatnya menyesal namun kaki yang berpijak tak dapat membawanya berjalan. Dan memaksa diam untuk menyaksikan itu semua.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lepas dari pemikirannya tentang Jimin yang datang setelah satu menit tadi, kini Jimin benar datang hanya saja datang saat sekolah sudah bubar, ia berhasil pikir Yoongi. Sesuai janjinya Jimin membawa susu dan dua roti untuk Yoongi. Yoongi mengambil dan melahapnya syub lagi lapar bang *eh.

Yoongi tidak sadar ketika ia makan dengan lahap Jimin memandang dengan menumpu dagu pada tangan dimeja belajarnya dan sudah duduk disebelahnya. Yoongi sadar setelah menghabiskan kedua rotinya,

"Setealah ini ikut aku, YA!" Yoongi mempautkan alisnya, baru kemarin ia mendapat masalah dan Jimin ingin membuatnya lagi?

"Tidak akan, walaupun hari ini kita dapat keluar. Tapi aku tidak akan terjebak dalam masalah lagi!"

"Memang, aku ingin membawamu keluar, dan menyuruhmu minum. Lalu kau mabuk dan aku membawamu kembali. Lalu kita tidur bersama lalu bangun untuk tidak tidur sampai pagi lalu—" .PLAK.

"Berhenti menyebutkan lalu atau kau—" sesudah ia memukul dahi Jimin menggunakan pulpen.

"Atau apa? Ini sakit, sumpah!" Yoongi mengulum tawanya,

"Ayo Yoongi! Hanya disekitar sekolah, aku juga malas keluar. Ayolah!" dari pada Yoongi selalu mendengar rengekan si byuntae ia mengangguk dan tiba-tiba Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan membawa Yoongi keluar, kan yungi jadi baper.

 **.**

Sampailah disini diruangan besar berisi banyak air, gak usah ditanya ini apa sudah pasti kolam berenang. Namun, pintunya terkunci membuat Jimin berlari meninggalkan Yoongi yang kembali menjanda.

Jimin kembali membawa kunci ruangan, Yoongi yang ditinggal hanya duduk manis menunggu bang toyib gak pulang-pulang anakmu, anakmu kapan kita buat anak *eh.

Keduanya masuk setelah membuka pintu, Yoongi masih bingung kenapa ia dibawa kesini gumamnya, sampai Jimin membuka suara,

"Lepas baju dan ganti celanamu!" mendengar itu Yoongi mendekap tubuhnya sendiri sambil melotot tak senang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajarimu, berenang!"

" _ **HAH!**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pen hapus ini ff serius, gara2 alur yang aneh sama banyak yang protes tentang vhope vkook gak enak seriusan.**_

 _ **Udah berasa gagal, kalo ada yang baru baca dari ch1 sampai habis pasti mikir ini ff apaan awalnya aneh makin aneh dich selanjutnya, bahasanya apa lagi kadang formal, formal semua kadang juga gak, ttng uke seme yang berganti-ganti juga.**_

 _ **Baru kali ini senyum-senyum baca review tiba-tiba itu senyum ilang, cuman gara-gara banyak yang mempermasalahkan vkook, jadi gini kalo ada keterangan setelah tulisan tbc itu dibaca, jan selesai udah. Kalo memang gak suka ya udah tinggalkan. Nanti malah jadinya kek gini protes kenapa gak vkook?, kenapa vhope? Ceritanya belum habis tunggu nantinya vhope itu gimana vkook itu gimana keadaannnya nantinya. Saya juga pernah ngomen keorang V itu mau Hope tapi perasaannya Kook.**_

 _ **| Tippjy:**_ _mereka tahan kok sampe jadian |_ _ **park ji ri:**_ _qwertyuiop naenanya kapan-kapan yeth. Minyoon masih lama jadiannya naena naena yuuuuhyu gak jadi gak jadi |_ _ **restikadwii07:**_ _daku gak tau, daku gak tau sumpah. Makin aneh kan yah emaaak. Ciiaah penasaran tapi gak jadi bhak maafkeun |_ _ **chocolate:**_ _ku kawiniiiinnnn |_ _ **dessy574:**_ _ho oh ngeliat kok beb, pen mimisan rasanya. |_ _ **minyoonlovers:**_ _gak seseru kemaren kayaknya maafkeun yak |_ _ **vanillatae:**_ _biasa mabuk jeng. |_ _ **mr yoon:**_ _silahkeun Yuma, lanjutin aja sampe kegajean mulai timbul, |_ _ **jeon kookies:**_ _Tunggu dan baca lanjutannya neng jan langsung protes aja. Kalau pun ini gak ada vkooknya atau cuman vhope isinya untuk apa saya nyinggung tentang jk yang ukenya tae lah, kalian terselamatkan lah. Kalo merasa kecewa gak usah diterusin bacanya , anda senang saya senang gitu aja,. Terima kasih. |_ _ **vookie | miniminyoonmini:**_ _INI SATU SEMANGAT AMAT, NYAMPE BILANG GILA BERKALI-KALI, UDAH LANJUT YETH MAKASEEH |_ _ **reginacitraramadani:**_ _ganti uname kan, emmh ketauan. Biar greget bhak. Ini udah lanjut yak, gak yakin bisa nge-jadian-in minyoon |_ _ **soonhoon96 | bbangssang:**_ _siapa yang gak seneng kalo mau naena tapi gak jadi #neednaena eh minyoon maksudnya |_ _ **chocokim cullinan:**_ _jangan Tanya daku siuke siapa daku bingung sumpah, malah nambah kegajean ini ff. sekali lagi gak yakin bisa nge-jadiaan-in siminyun |_ _ **namjin lover:**_ _seneng ya seneng |_ _ **phikuk | hanashiro kim:**_ _dan sekali lagi gak yakin bisa nge-jadian-in simunyun, udah lanjut ya makasih |_

 _ **Yang reviewnya gak kebalas saya gak dapat komentar lagi maaf yak udah dikasih tau diatas.**_

 _ **Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya /kalo diingat kok daku selalu ucap maaf yah disetiap chapter diff sendiri/**_

 _ **See you… kalo kita lanjut lagi yeth.**_

 _ **©BornSinger/jimyoon/mr**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Namjin, vhopekook punya masalah.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae-yaa, kau dimana?"

" **Uri, hoshiki? Aku diperpustakaan. Kenapa?** "

 _Kumohan jangan berbohong, perpus tutup sejak dua jam lalu._

"Aahh, kau punya waktu besok? Aku ingin membeli buku dipusat kota."

" **Astaga, seharusnya kau tak perlu menelponku, ingat kita sekamar sayang. Oke, kutunggu didepan gerbang setelah pulang, kan?** "

"Ehm."

Hoseok menutup telponnya, ia hanya diam ditempat. Setelah memerhatikan Taehyung dan Jungkook berdebat. Ia kembali mengikuti Taehyung ketaman sekolah. Terlihat prustasi, itu pemikirannya pada orang yang jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hoseok tak tau harus apa, gerak-gerik Taehyung sungguh membuatnya kesal. Satu-persatu penyesalan menghampirinya. Ingin ia berlari lalu meneriaki Taehyung untuk mengakhiri hubungan tidak jelas ini.

Ia tidak ingin Taehyung menjadi seorang brengsek, namun disisi lain ia merasa menjadi Hoseok yang egois. Melepas itu mudah, mengingat cintanya yang sudah lama lah menjadikan itu susah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin sedang menunggu Namjoon mandi, ia berjalan-jalan melihat barang-barang Hoseok, Taehyung ataupun kepunyaan kekasihnya. Sampai matanya menyorot laptop milik Namjoon, penasaran dengan itu ia mulai membuka. Ternyata ada tulisan lirik-lirik indah didalamnya. Jin merasa bahagia seketika, kata-kata itu seakan membawanya pergi dan terhanyut didalamnya.

Selesai membacanya, kini ia membuka kontak email. ' _ **luna-park**_ ' didalamnya, alisnya naik terlihat bingung.

 **.**

' _ **Oh, aku merindukan lumatan bibirmu**_ '

"Memangnya aku tidak? Diasrama membosankan, cepatlah pulang. Aku ingin kembali dimana kau berada dibawahku."

' _ **Aku akan pulang, kapan pun aku bisa. Santai sayang, aku tidak akan tidur beberapa malam untukmu!**_ '

 **.**

Dan kata-kata erotis lainnya membuat mulut Jin terbuka, air mata menumpuk dan dapat jatuh kapan saja. Jin tau kalau kekasihnya memang seorang yang mesum, tapi ia tidak percaya kalau Namjoon memiliki hubungan seperti itu dibelakangnya.

Pintu terbuka, bukan pintu kamar mandi, melaikan pintu kamar asrama. Menampakkan tubuh Hoseok dengan mata sembab. Jin berjalan menghampirinya, tidak terasa air matanya jatuh dari tadi. Hoseok membulatkan matanya melihat itu.

"Ada apa, Jin? Kau kenapa?"

"Hoseok-ah!" Jin memeluk orang didepannya, membuat orang itu semakin bingung.

"Astaga, ada apa denganmu? Jangan membuatku bingung, Jin-aah kumohon!"

"Aku ingin pulang, pulang kerumah."

"Kau sakit." Dengan isakan yang tidak berhenti Jin mengangguk perlahan. "Baiklah, ayo kemasi barangmu aku akan memberhentikan taksi, okay!" lagi, Jin kembali mengangguk dan berjalan kekamarnya ditemani Hoseok.

Jin tidak sakit sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin sendiri sekarang. Tidak banyak yang ia kemas setelah selesai, keduanya meminta surat izin pulang dengan alasan sakit.

Sedangkan Namjoon, setelah selesai dengan mandinya. Keluar dengan santai,

"Jinie, aku sele-" ruangan kosong, "Dia sudah pergi kekamarnya?"

Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Namjoon berbaring diranjang sambil mendengarkan music kesukaannya akhir-akhir ini. Hoseok kembali kekamar, melihat Namjoon yang begitu santai membuatnya melempar tas kearahnya.

"Yak! Pacar lagi sakit kenapa malah asik-asik tidur?"

"Aww, siapa sakit?"

"Dan kau masih bertanya? Atau, kau tidak tau? Astaga Namjoon-aah, Jin menangis disini, kau dimana?"

"Ah, masa? Aku mandi Hoseok-ah. Dia menungguku selesai dan akan menyelesaikan tugas bersama. Dan tadi dia sangat sehat."

"Lalu-" Hoseok menatap lekat manik Namjoon, "Yang tadi itu apa?". seakan sudah merencanakan sesuatu keduanya berlari cepat dengan rencana mengejar Jin. Namun semua sia-sia, jam bebas sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Mereka memilih kembali masuk keasrama.

Kesalahan lain adalah, mereka tidak menyadari laptop terbuka namun dengan layar mati itulah masalahnya. Jika saja salah satu dari mereka ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan membukanya, bisa saja mareka tau alasan Jin pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mari beranjak dan melihat pasangan yang berbeda dari pesangan-pasangan diatas,**_

"Aku ingin mengajarimu, berenang!"

"HAH! Kau sudah gila, tidak akan. Aku tidak mau! Pokonya tidakkk! Menjauh kau eomma!" Jimin tertawa kecil, melihat Yoongi yang berjongkok dengan menggeleng sambil menutup telinga layaknya anak kecil tidak mau disuntik. Ia mendekat dan duduk dihadapan Yoongi.

"Hehe, astaga. Hei,hei aku tidak yakin kau pernah mandi. Air tidak akan memakanmu, ingat!"

"Tidak Jim, aku tidak akan bisa berenang. Kau hanya membuang-buang tenaga."

"Memang dipelajaran berenang, kau kemana? Saat kelas satu semua diajari berenang dan ketika naik kelas yang aku tau seluruh murid sudah bisa berenang, lalu kau apa?" mendengar itu Yoongi ikut duduk dilantai.

"Aku diuks, dibelakang sekolah, dikamar asrama, ditaman, dikelas. Alasan apapun akan ku katakan demi tidak hadir dikelas berenang. Aku selalu taat mengikuti seluruh pelajaran sesulit apapun itu, tapi tidak untuk berenang." Mata Jimin semakin tenggelam saat ia tersenyum sangat lebar seraya memiringkan kepala. Alasannya bukan hanya ucapan Yoongi, melainkan memandang wajah manis-imut itu mengatakan tempat tadi sambil memainnkan jari.

"Kau tidak tau rupanya. Minggu lalu Yeon- _ssaem_ memberitahukan bahwa saat tes kelulusan berenang, jika ada yang tidak bisa berenang tidak akan lulus!"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Emh, cepatlah ganti bajumu." ' _kena kau!_ '

"Tapi, Jjiim!" Jimin diam matanya menyorot kearah lain, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan belajar." Yoongi melesat cepat meninggalkan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon mencoba menghubungi Jin ditangga asrama, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah suara wanita yang mengatakan bahwa nomor Jin tidak aktiv. Ia kesal memang namun juga khawatir dengan kekasih cantiknya itu. Segalanya sudah ia lakukan, mengirim pesan, menelpon bahkan menelpon telpon rumah Jin. Dan sialnya pembantu mengatakan bahwa Jin tidak pulang kerumah.

" _ **Ada apa sebenarnya ini?**_ "

Jin keluar dari taksi, ia memilih untuk sejenak memikirkan masalahnya disebuah café. Setelah memesan, Jin duduk dimeja paling pojok. Sambil menunggu pesannanya, ponsel yang tadinya mati ia hidupkan. Memaparkan banyak panggilan tak terjawab juga pesan dari orang yang sama.

Mengabaikan itu adalah cara terbaik menurutnya. Jin mencoba menghubungi Yoongi namun tidak dijawab. Alasannya sudah pasti karna ponsel Yoongi tertinggal dikamar asrama. Ponselnya kembali bergetar, disebrang sana seseorang telah berdiri menengang karna panggilan yang kesekian kalinya akhirnya masuk.

Tanpa berpikir, dengan tangan yang bergetar Jin membuka penutup ponselnya dan mengeluarkan isi didalamnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan datang, Jin mendongak berencana mengatakan terima kasih, tapi,

"O' sunbae?"

"Jin-ah, apa asrama telah bebas sehingga murid cantiknya, berkeliaran disini?"

"Ahh, sunbae! Jangan seperti itu, aku tampan! Kau berkerja disini?" dan setelahnya keduanya menikmati hidangan sembari mengobrol santai sambil sesekali tertawa renyah.

Kim Jongin namanya, sunbae Jin yang sudah lulus. Pekerja paruh waktu dicafe yang sedang dikunjungi Jin kala itu. Beritanya dulu mereka sempat dekat, namun karna Jongin yang lulus duluan, keduanya terpisah tanpa hubungan apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan diasrama, sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap pintu kamar Jungkook dan Jin. Ia ingin mengetuk dan masuk namun ada rasa lain yang mengharuskannya untuk tidak melakukan itu. Ia gugup, harus bagaimana ia dihadapan Jungkook nanti?

Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Taehyung memilih beranjak kekamarnya sendiri. Saat ia masuk bau harum mint mendominasi ruangan, Hoseok sedang mengeringkan rambut. Taehyung tersenyum, saat mata mereka bersitatap. Seolah-olah obat tak terlihat, perasaan berkecamuk tadi hilang seketika saat melihat wajah itu membalas senyumnya.

Taehyung duduk ditepian ranjang setelah meraih tangan Hoseok agar mendekat padanya. Untuk sekejap ia merasa tenang hanya dengan memandangi wajah Hoseok sambil mengusap pipi sang kekasih.

"Kau— baik?" Yang ditanya mengangguk, "Katakan baik jika itu baik, katakan tidak jika memang tidak, Tae."

"Aku baik, serius." Taehyung memeluk Hoseok setelahnya, membuat Hoseok tersenyum perih. Setelah melepas pagutannya, tanpa berkata apapun beranjak kekamar mandi meninggalkan Hoseok yang ia sendiri merasa berada dalam sebuah drama dimana ia tau posisi dan jalan ceritanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi keluar setelah mengganti pakaiannya, ia hanya mengganti celana tanpa melepas kaos hitam yang menempel padanya dari tadi. Pemandangan itu kembali lagi, pipi Yoongi merona hebat. JIMIN, Jimin hanya memakai celana renang ketat tanpa atasan. Seseorang tolong pukul kepala Yoongi, karna berpikir ingin menyentuhnya /jangan Tanya pengen nyentuh apa/.

Berkacak pinggang layaknya penjaga pantai, pikir Yoongi. Raut wajahnya tampak tidak senang saat Yoongi datang.

"Lepas bajumu!"

"Seperti ini saja, aku malas."

"Itu akan menyulitkanmu. Cepat lepas!"

"Tidak atau tidak jadi belajar." Yang diseru hanya menghela nafas panjang, bagaimana pun disuruh tidak akan menurut bukan? Melambai tangan diudara setelahnya, menyuruh yang dilambai agar mendekat.

Tanpa protes Yoongi mendekat, betapa terkejutnya Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya terhayut begitu saja atas dorongan kuat dari Jimin.

. _ **BYUURH**_.

"AKhh, tol—lon—ng." layaknya orang tenggelam Yoongi menggerakkan tubuhnya agar dapat naik menghirup udara. Jimin kembali berkacak pinggang, bola matanya memutar malas. Tidak ingin terlalu lama Yoongi bertingkah seperti itu ia kemudian ikut menceberkan diri keair.

Dengan santainya meraih pinggang yang tenggelam dan mengangkatnya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Merasa ditolong dengan cepat Yoongi meraih tubuh Jimin dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jimin. Nafasnya beradu, pelukannya semakin erat.

"Hei, lepaskan pagutanmu dan lihat aku!" Yoongi menurut saat ia mendongak ia beru sadar bahwa wajahnya lebih tinggi dari Jimin. "Lihat! Aku berdiri diair, dan kau juga bisa melakukannya. Air ini hanya sebahuku, dan tidak akan membuatmu tenggelam!"

"Tidak! Buktinya tadi aku hampir mati."

"Tentu saja itu karna kau duduk diair." Hening sesaat Yoongi berpikir benar juga perkataan sang guru renang ini. "Dan sekarang turunlah!" lanjut Jimin.

Perlahan tapi pasti dengan cengkraman dipundak yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Yoongi mulai melepas pagutan kakinya pada pinggang Jimin. Entah kenapa ia semakin takut karna kaki yang tidak menyentuh keramik kolam itu.

"A—aa—yaa—jangan dilepas." Hap, akhirnya ia bisa berdiri walau masih dipegangi Jimin.

"Nah sekarang lepas cengkramanmu, pundakku bisa berdarah jika kau tidak melepasnya, dan setelah itu ambil tanganku dipinggangmu." Jimin belum berani melepas tangannya takut Yoongi kembali terhanyut karna air.

Yoongi hanya bisa menurut, mencengram tangan Jimin erat. Jimin melepas pegangannya dan membawa Yoongi sedikit-demi sedikit untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Terus seperti itu bahkan Yoongi banyak tertawa disela-sela belajarnya. Ketakutannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, walau beban mengingat masa lalu selalu menghantuinya. Ia hanya dapat berusaha kuat, dan melawan itu.

Tanpa terasa hari makin gelap, karna keasikan dengan acaranya, mereka tidak ingat waktu untuk kembali. Sampai Yoongi mengatakan lelah. Dan Jimin dengan senang hati menyudahi mengajarinya tadi.

Tidak langsung kekamar asrama Yoongi maupun Jimin beristirahat ditepi kolam, Jimin meneguk air minumnya lalu menawarkan pada Yoongi yang sedang memijat halus kakinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah terlalu banyak meminum air kolam." Jimin terkekeh, dari tadi ada penasarang yang belum terungkap sebenarnya.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau sangat sulit—tidak maksudku kenapa menghindar saat kelas berenang. Atau kau punya trauma dulu?" mendengar itu Yoongi tersenyum pahit, setelah sekian lama kini ada orang yang mempertanyakannya.

"Emh, hanya saja aku belum bisa menceritakannya. Tapi aku janji jika aku siap, aku pasti mengatakannya. Senang mempunyai teman sepertimu."

" _ **Teman, teman, oke TEMAN?**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung,**

 _ **Ya karna banyak yang nyemangatin ini ff masih lanjut walau dikit, yng penting lanjut yekan? Is that true, really nyusul yeth.**_

 _ **Namjin, vhopekook punya masalahnya, kegantung dan pendek karna kebagi jadi dua dichap selanjutnya ditunggu aja yaa. Maklum daku yang selalu telat update, kita semua tahu kalian juga sekolah pasti.**_

 _ **Dan untuk**_ **Dessy574,** _ **maafkeun daku maaf banget, ff minyoon yang 'I'm here' gak akan diupdate diffn ntu ff udah daku hapus rencananya gini, kalo dalam 24jam yang minta lanjut cuman 1/2 orang bakal dihapus dari ffn, dan kabar buruknya cuman kamu yang minta. Jadi daku cuman update diwattpad karna disitu banyak yang minta, kalo bener2 pengen baca lanjutannya pm aja kalo mau yaa, nanti daku kirim linknya.**_

 _ **Dan buat:**_

 _ **| park ji ri:**_ _kapan jadian? Kayaknya bakal lama ntu pasangan pedekatenya lanbwaatt, ditunggu aja deh yaa. |_ _ **chocotae:**_ **404 not found error/** _bhak. Maaf lama yeth. |_ _ **restikadwii07:**_ _tengkyuu banget deh pokonya, selama mereka gak putar posisi yekan. |_ _ **tiffjy:**_ _semangat terus teamvkook yeth |_ _ **minyoonlovers:**_ _ya jelas kan kamu #teamminyoon |_ _ **leeaerin:**_ _terhuraaa terhuuraa, kehabisan kata-kata pokonya pen balas, apa makasih saran dan semangatnyaaaa |_ _ **syugarmint:**_ _ganti aja terus sampe Yungi hamil anak Jimin, udah next ya maaf lama |_ _ **shim jaecho:**_ _ditunggu aja ya beb, makasiih |_ _ **dessy574:**_ _samaagh daku jugaahh |_ _ **bbangssang:**_ _semua tau Jimin pengen naena tapi gak jadi bhak, hoseok sama daku? Yess, baru kali ini ada yang nyebut kek gitu. Tengkyuu banget yeth |_ _ **chocokim cullinan:**_ _tengkyuu banget yak,daku nurut kok tarik nafassnya bhak |_ _ **pinkerbell97:**_ _makasih benget beib, nih chim lagi ngajarin, tapi yungi ngotot gak mau telanjang dada |_ _ **vanillatae:**_ _ditunggu aja yah sayangkuuh |_ _ **yoonminn:**_ _ini udah lanjut yaa |_ _ **miniminyoonmini:**_ _gila daku kehabisan kata-kata ini orang punya jurus buat review bhak |_

 _ **Makasih banyak yaah, yang nungguin. Daku lanjut terus kok makasih banget atas semangatnyaa.**_

 _ **See you….**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Namjin Vhopekook punya masalah pt.2**_

 _ **MinYoon pedekate gak kelar-kelar! [Temen Zone]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bahasa campur**

 **.**

Yoongi berlari kepos penjagaan, hari sudah sore namun ketua penjaga tiba-tiba menelponnya dan menyuruh Yoongi agar lekas turun.

Hoseok sudah ada didalam ambulance, dengan cepat Yoongi masuk dan menatap wajah sahabatnaya yang tengah pucat.

"Astaga, Hoseok-ah, ada apa denganmu!"

"Tadi dia keluar Yoon, setelah memberikan surat izinnya. Aku baru sampai dari acara penjaga Choi. Saat aku masuk dia sudah terbaring lemah didepan!" seru petugas Kim.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya dirumah sakit, kau tenang saja ajjussi, aku yang akan menelpon orang tuanya."

"Baiklah, hati-hati nak Yoongi." Yoongi mengangguk, petugas 119 sudah menutup pintu belakang ambulance itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil melaju, Yoongi tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan doa untuk Hoseok. Yoongi merasakan gerakan halus dari tangan Hoseok,

"Hoseok-ahh! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Jjahngan—memberitahu oemma-appa, Yoongih-ah!" suara lirih itu, membuat Yoongi harus mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah Hoseok.

"Oh, baiklah. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang! Tidurlah." Hoseok memejamkan mata dan kembali tidur.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit terdekat dari sekolah, Hoseok diperiksa dan Yoongi menggigit jari dibangku tunggu.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi, tidak boleh. Tuhan selamatkan Hoseok kumohon!" Ingin rasanya Yoongi menangis namun ia harus menahannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter keluar dengan cepat Yoongi menghampirinya.

"Dimana orang tuanya?"

"Anu itu dok, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis keluar kota, kau bisa berbicara denganku." Dokter itu tersenyum lalu berlalu dengan Yoongi yang mengikuti dibelakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berjalan seakan tidak memiliki semangat, hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi lagi. Ia duduk disamping Hoseok sambil memikirkan perkataan dokter tadi,

" _ **Aku yang mengobati Hoseok tahun lalu, kau masih ingat? Aku melihat kau menangis seperti bayi waktu itu. Dan— hari ini yang terjadi adalah hal yang sama seperti dulu. Tapi tidak parah, nak. Kau tidak perlu takut, Hoseok hanya perlu ketenangan.**_ "

Yoongi menelpon Namjoon dan Jin namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak diduga saat mendengar suara kesal Yoongi, Hoseok terbangun dan mengelus halus pipi sahabat manisnya.

"Yoongih?" mata Yoongi berbinar, ia menggigit bibir kuat. Lalu turun dari kursi agar dapat lebih dekat dengan Hoseok.

"Kau bodoh! Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau tau betapa takutnya aku? Aku takut kau tidak bangun selama seminggu seperti tahun lalu! Siapa yang mengacaukan pikiranmu!" berteriak sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Dengan kekuatan yang tidak banyak Hosoek meraih bahu Yoongi dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Yoongi semakin terisak, membuat yang memeluk tidak tega mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku, jangan menangis. Aku sudah bangun, aku juga tidak ingin mendengar suara tangisanmu selama seminggu dan tidak dapat menghentikannya." Keduanya sudah memisah diri, Hoseok mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya dengan belaian dikepala.

"Ceritakan, ceritakan Hoseok-ah!"

"Aku akan menceritakannya."

 **.**

 _ **Sebelum pingsannya seorang Hoseok,**_

Sesuai janjinya kala itu, Hoseok sudah meminta dua surat izin keluar sekolah. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu Taehyung lalu berangkat ketoko buku pusat kota. Musim sudah berganti, Hosoek semakin mengeratkan mantelnya.

"Kau menunggu sesuatu?" suara petugas Kim, mengagetkan Hoseok.

"Ah, petugas Kim? Iya, saya menunggu Taehyung. Kami akan keluar sebentar."

"Benarkah? Sebentar." Petugas tadi masuk kedalam posnya dan terlihat memeriksa sesuatu. "Apa Kim Taehyung namanya?"

"Ahh, ne. Kim Taehyung."

"Kau tak seharusnya menunggunya. Pergantian cuaca adalah hal yang buruk bagi kesehatan. Ia sudah pergi beberapa saat lalu dengan—Jeon Jungkook." Iris itu melebar kala mendengar ucapan nama yang tak asing bagi telinga Hoseok. "Jika kau ingin pergi, taruh saja surat izinnya didalam, aku ada acara. Dan jangan sampai melewati jam, okay." Hoseok hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum miris.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri, dengan perasaan yang semakin kacau, ia tau hal itu tidak baik bagi tubuhnya. Tapi, apa boleh buat toh, ia tidak bisa memaksa untuk tidak memikirkan itu. Buku sudah didapat, namun tidak ingin pulang. Hoseok teringat dengan ajakan Jin untuk kecafe baru yang sedang terkenal sekarang.

Tidak jauh dari toko buku, Hoseok menemukannya café yang terkenal kata Jin itu. Terkenal sih terkenal tapi pemandangannya itu loh, yang bikin kit ati. Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang bercanda gurau disamping jendela kaca café. Hoseok tertawa cekikikan diluar, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang berlalu lalang didekatnya.

Penyakit itu kembali lagi, setelah tertawa dalam sekejap wajah itu mengeluarkan raut muka seperti sadang meremehkan sesuatu, kalian pasti tau itu. Hoseok kembali keasrama, tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan tanda-tanda tidak nyaman. Kepala pusing dan perut yang mual.

Setelah turun dari bus yang membawanya pulang tadi, Hoseok mendorong pagar sekolah sekaligus asrama itu, anehnya pagar yang tidak terkunci itu tidak bisa dibuka. Alasannya? Karna Hoseok tidak memiliki tenaganya, sesaat kemudian yang ia rasakan hanya gelap dan dingin.

 **.**

"Kau dengan Taehyung? Dan kau sudah tau mereka dekat?" Setiap pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi hanya dibalas anggukan dari Hoseok. Kini tentang hubungan Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah diketahui Yoongi.

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar, kini Hoseok sudah tertidur dan Yoongi masih setia disampingnya. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tentang Taehyung tentunya. Selesai dengan rencana Yoongi keluar dan pulang keasrama.

Sesampainya diasrama, ia langsung menghampiri kamar Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Namjoon. Namun tidak ada seorangpun didalamnya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu dan meninggalkan Hoseok terlalu lama, ia mengambil beberapa pakaian Hoseok untuk dibawa bersamanya nanti.

Begitu pula dengan pakaiannya, Yoongi bergegas kekamar miliknya dan Jimin.

"Byuntae? Byuntae-aah. Oyy, Park Jimin. YAA!" teriak Yoongi menyusuri seluruh ruangan berharap Jimin ada dan menemaninya dirumah sakit, kalau boleh jujur jika ia sendiri dan Hoseok tertidur Yoongi akan ketakutan sendiri dan mengaku mendengar suara-suara aneh. "AKKH, KEMANA SEMUA ORANG?"

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi:**

*Byuntae?  
*Ya! Dimana kau?  
*Byuntae, balas!  
*Heii, kau dimana?  
*Jimin-ahh, aku—membutuhkanmu!

 **.**

Itu adalah pesan terakhir Yoongi yang ia kirim untuk Jimin, sudah khawatir tentang Hoseok dan sekarang khawatirnya bertambah karna Jimin. Sesuai rencana yang ia pikirkan tadi Yoongi menghubungi Taehyung,

"Dimana pun kau, cepat datangi aku."

"O' Yoongi-hyung? Tumben-tumben—"

" _ **Jangan-basa-basi**_. CEPAT KESINI ATAU KU CABUT TESTISMU DARI TEMPATNYA. AAIIHHS!" Betapa bersyukurnya Yoongi karna lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

Taehyung pernah mendengar ancaman ini, saat ia tidak sengaja menghancurkan bagunan rumah dari tanah liat buatan Yoongi. Tugas sekolah cuk, siapa pun bakal gak suka kan yaah, kalo tugasnya dihancurin. Setelahnya? Tengah malam Yoongi sudah siap dengan gunting dan pisau daging milik halmeoni. Jika saja, halmoeni tidak menyadari gerak gerik Yoongi, sudah hilang tuh masa depan Tae.

"Oke, oke tenang hyung. Aku kesana kirimi alamatnya. Aku udah ngelompat pagar. Sabar-sabar!" .TUT.

Setelah mendapat alamat, Taehyung langsung melesat menuju alamat tadi. Sesampainya disana, ia berlari, menaiki lift berlari lagi sampai menemukan lorong kosong. Tidak, itu tidak kosong ada makhluk pucat duduk manis dibangku panjang.

"Hhhh, ada apa, hyung? Kenapa hyung manisku ini, kembali menjadi singa betina sejak sekian lama?" . _ **bugk**_. Taehyung yang tadinya berlutut dihadapan Yoongi sudah terpental tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sebabnya? Kaki snsd milik Yoongi menendang tulang kering orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku, hyung lagi! Kau bukan lagi Taehyungku yang lucu. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi brengsek seperti ini?" tiada tendangan pukulan pun jadi, istilah yang pantas untuk mereka. Dada Taehyung kembali menjadi korban.

"Aku tidak bisa! Kau hyungku, ada apa sebenarnya? Hmm?" bagaimana pun keras dan dinginnya seorang Min Yoongi, itu bukan apa-apa bagi Kim Taehyung. Ia mengusap bahu yang lebih tua agar Yoongi lebih tenang.

"Putuskan Hoseok!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin sudah kembali keasrama, mode marahnya masih on. Bahkan Jungkook, tidak berani hanya untuk menanyakan rumus fisika. Bibirnya bahkan tidak seksi lagi, Jungkook mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Ia mencoba mendekat, dan menyentuh sedikit kulit pipi Jin, tapi Jin tetap diam,

"Caaailleeh, emak Jungkook lagi peem-es yeth?" .Greep. Jin tiba-tiba meluk anaknya, lah sianak kan makin bingung.

"Kook, emak lagi sakit hati. Namjoon, selingkuh!"

 **.**

 _ **Dikamar Namjoon,**_

"YAK! Namjoon, seharusnya kau tidak membuka emailku."

"Hah, email? Email apa, Zico?" Namjoon mengeringkan rambut,

"Bukan kau, lalu siapa? Ini email _**luna**_ pacarku, Joon." Namjoon mendekat dan membaca isi email teman sekelasnya itu, demi apa daerah selatan Namjoon berkedut seketika kangen Jin.

Oke berhenti mesum, Namjoon kembali mengingat siapa saja yang menyentuh laptopnya, Hoseok? Tidak mungkin, Hoseok adalah orang yang anti menyentuh barang orang lain. Taehyung, apa lagi. Lalu Jin? JIN?

"Ya, ya. Kau tunggu saja disini, aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu." Namjoon akhirnya sadar, kenapa Jin bisa pulang setelah berjanji ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama kemarin ia berlari kekamar yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

 **.**

Tanpa mengetuk dan,

"Jinie?" melihat Jungkook yang menenangkan Jin dari tangisannya, membuat Namjoon meraih tangan Jin agar mendekat padanya.

"Lepaskan aku Namjoon-ah. Pergi kau."

"Jin-ah, aku akan menjelaskan semua. Ini hanya salah paham, okay!"

"Lepaskan dia, kau tidak mendengarnya?!" tangan Jin kembali diraih Jungkook.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu! Jin, ayolah ini hanya salah paham dan dengan bodohnya aku baru menyadari ini." Mendengar itu, Jin melepas tangannya dari Jungkook lalu mengangguk pada sang anak.

Namjoon tersenyum lembut meraih tangan kekasih lalu membawanya keluar. Masih dengan isakannya, Jin hanya mengikuti kemanapun Namjoon membawanya. Dan sampai lah keduanya di taman sepi, tidak ini tenang atau ada istilah lain?

Diraihnya, bahu lebar sang kekasih untuk menyandarkan kepala Jin dibahunya, hal favorit Jin.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti membuka laptopku, bukan? Itu email pacar Zico sayang, laptop dan ponselnya disita kedua orang tuanya. Dan aku merelakan laptop kesayanganku menjadi korban kemesuman mereka, percayalah aku hanya milikmu!" Jin percaya? Tentu saja, ia percaya setelah menatap mata Namjoon mencari kebohongan diwajahnya, namun nihil Namjoon benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, poppo!" seru Jin manja.

"Oke."

. _ **Chup**_.

"Lagi!"

"OKE!"

. _ **Chhuup**_.

"Kenapa singkat? Lebih lama!" Namjoon terkekeh dibuatnya, ia raih pinggang Jin dan membawanya mendekat. Meraup habis bibir sang kekasih dengan kasarnya, seakan-tiada-hari-esok, pala putar kanan kiri. Menyesap, mengisap, melumat, memainkan lidah semua sudah dipraktekkan disini oleh pasangan NamJin tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tapi aku menyanginya, hyung!" meraka sudah duduk berhadapan.

"Dan menyanyangi Jungkook?" manik itu melebar, "Ayolah, Tae. Kau tau? Hoseok terbaring lemah didalam. Penyakitnya kambuh, ia tidak bisa kebanyakan pikiran. Jadilah pengertian untuknya."

"Hoseok? Ada apa dengannya, hyung?"

"Kau bisa berpikir sendiri bukan? Kau bahkan melupakan janjinya. Jadi, jika kau memang ingin bersama Jungkook. Tolong, lepas dia, Tae! Jangan membuatku semakin tidak tega!" Taehyung baru ingat sekarang, ia gelisah disamping Yoongi.

"Hyung, aku ingin menemuinya!" Yoongi menggeleng,

"Datanglah besok, ini penyakit serius, Tae. Jangan temui dia malam ini. Pulanglah! Selesaikan besok, okay!" Taehyung, melepas tangan Yoongi lalu mengangguk lemah. Sesaat setelahnya, ia pamit dan beranjak pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepeninggal Taehyung, Yoongi kembali sendiri. Ia teringat ponselnya yang bergetar tadi saat ia bicara dengan Taehyung.

 **P.J.M:**

*Ulala, dinotice NOTICE, loh ini bhak. Gak peduli kamu dapat idku dimana.  
*Sabar chagi, dibales aja gak sabaran. Apalagi diranjang(?)  
*Aku gak bakal jadi bang toyib, neng. Suamimu ini pasti pulang.  
*Ini sudah dibalas loh.  
*Aku dibusan, tadi siang dijemput maaf gak bilang.  
*Aku kawinan.  
*Gak kok sepupu cerewet pen dihadirin kawinannya.  
*KENAPA YOON. ADA APA, APA KAU DALAM BAHAYA?  
*BALAS YOONGI JANGAN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR.  
*YOONGI? KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAN?  
*ADA APA SEBENARNYA, KENAPA KAU MEMBUTUHKANKU. APA AKU HARUS PULANG KESEOUL?

Bukannya marah dengan candaan yang dibuat Jimin, Yoongi malah tertawa. Tawanya menggema ditengah-tengah lorong. Membuat orang sakit yang masih terjaga menjadi takut. Namun ia tersenyum lembut dan memiringkan kepala setelahnya, melihat balasan yang seakan Jimin mengkhawatirkannya. Ada sesuatu didalam diri Yoongi, yang mulai menghangat.

 **Min Yoongi:**

*Dapet dicomberan kantin, nape?  
*Ranjangmu sudah kubakar, nape?  
*Biarpun kau yang kawin, memang aku peduli?  
*Mati aja sana!  
*Jangan balik, bales kek siput.  
*Sok-sok khawatir pula.

 **P.J.M:**

 ***** Kyaaa—istriku ngambek.  
*Bakar aja, kan kita bisa berdua diranjangmu.  
*Emang rela menjanda?  
*Tadi seriusan loh. Gak bohong sumpah!

 **Min Yoongi:**

*Pernah kelilipan, sepatu gak? Kalo belum sini nyoba.  
*Huueekkk  
*Ini orang bener-bener  
*Percaya kok percaya!

 **P.J.M:**

*Udah dibilangin laki lagi jauh, gak usah diajak kesana, bisa? Ntar pengen naena, gimana?  
*Hamil, neng. Astaga kita belum naena loh jangan hamil duluan.  
*Kalo kangen bilang aja, susah amat 

**Min Yoongi:**

*Susah emang bicara sama orang yang kelebihan Byuntaenya yaa/  
*Pls  
*Jangan terlalu percaya diri  
*Disana gimana.

 **P.J.M:**

 ***** Aku? Baik kok, selama masih ada kamu

 **Min Yoongi:**

*Maksudku, rame atau engga.

 **P.J.M:**

 **/** P.J.M mengirim foto/

*Tampan gak?  
*Rame kan?  
*Disana gimana?

 **Min Yoongi:**

*Yang nyuruh ngirim foto selpimu siapa?  
*Sepi, Jim. Namanya Juga rumah sakit

 **P.J.M:**

*Kirim fotomu juga dong.  
*Maksa nih maksa.  
*Siapa yang sakit? Bukan kamu kan?

 **Min Yoongi:**

/Min Yoongi mengirim foto/

*Tuh udah langsung lagi.  
*Nemenin Hoseok, lagi sakit dianya.  
*Jangan Tanya sakit apa, entar cari tau kalo kamu pulang.

 **P.J.M:**

*Astogeh, kyaaa kok cantik?  
*Oke, gak bakal nanya.

 **Min Yoongi:**

*Males berdebat.  
*Byuntae, aku ngantuk!

 **P.J.M:**

*Emang cantik, sumpah!  
*Ya udah, tidur gih.  
*Selamat tidur, cantik! / _ **baca**_ /  
*Oke, aku kuath walau cuman diread.

 _ **Itulah akhir dari kolom chat MinYoon, sudah berasa pasangan jarak jauh padahal temen Zone.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi! Min Yoongi!"

"Oh-ooh. Ada apa Hoseok-ah, kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak, cepat pulang kau bisa terlambat!"

"Aku izin hari ini, siapa yang menjagamu nanti?"

"Aku sudah sehat, Yoongi. Cepat pulang aku bisa sendiri. Aku memaksa!"

"Oke, aku pulang. Aku akan datang lagi jika kelas berakhir." Hoseok mengangguk dan melambai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan dilorong rumah sakit, sambil membawa bunga dan kue ditangannya. Senyumnya mengambang penuh semangat, sampainya didepan kamar Hoseok ia geser pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Menampakkan Hoseok yang sedang menatap jendela disebelahnya. Mata mereka bertemu, Hoseok tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Kau datang?"

Taehyung masuk mengganti bunga dipot kecil itu dengan bunganya. Serta tak lupa menaruh kue dimeja nakas. Taehyung memiringkan kepala menatap lembut kearah Hoseok. Sedang mata Hoseok berkaca-kaca, melihat itu yang ditatap menunduk dan mendekat.

Dibenamkannya kepala Hoseok didadanya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Hmm?"

"Tae, aku merindukanmu!" air mata meluncur dipipi Hoseok mau pun Taehyung. Bahkan Hoseok memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

"Aku disini, Hoseok-ah. Aku akan menjagamu hari ini." Taehyung melepas pagutannya, dan duduk diranjang Hoseok. Setelah mengangguk, Taehyung mendaratkan bibirnya didahi Hoseok. Lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berjalan dikoridor sekolah, jalannya terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar,

" **Hei, masih merindukanku?** "

"Berhentilah, Jimin."

" **Uuuu, aku selalu berdebar setiap mendengar kau memanggil namaku.** "

"Ckh. Ada apa?"

" **Kau tau pohon jambu belakang sekolah?** "

"Emh, kenapa?"

" **Kau bisa kesitu?** "

"Ngapain?"

" **Datang aja, kututup.** " Yoongi menghela nafas lelah, lalu berjalan menuruti permintaan Jimin.

Sesampainya ia ditempat tadi, Jimin sudah duduk dibangku panjang dibawah pohon jambu. Tersenyum lalu melambai, Yoongi menggeleng dan membalas senyumnya. Yoongi menghampiri dan duduk disamping Jimin.

"Kenapa jauh? Gak mau deket, abang neng? Katanya kangen!" Jimin merapat disampin Yoongi.

"Berhentilah, byuntae!"

"Oke, oke. Nah!" Jimin menaruh kotak makan dipaha Yoongi, lalu menaruh tangannya dibelakang Yoongi.

"Apa ini?"

"Makan saja, masih enak kok!"

Dan isinya roti isi, mata Yoongi berbinar seketika. Memakannya dengan sangat lambat, mengunyah penuh perasaan membuat yang disamping terkekeh melihatnya. Mendengar kekehan Jimin, Yoongi masih dengan mulut penuhnya menawari roti tadi didepan mulut Jimin.

"Tidak kau saja, punyaku sudah habis tadi. Eomma membungkusnya untuk mu."

"Untukku? Memangnya eommamu mengenalku." Setelah menelan makanannya.

"Tentu saja, eomma disampingku tadi malam."

"YA! Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya, ah seharusnya aku bertingkah baik tadi malam."

"Tak apa, beliau bilang kau manis dan can-tik."

"Oke, aku menerimanya karna itu eommamu."

Jimin tersenyum dan membiarkan orang disampingnya makan dengan tenang. Matanya dengan lembut menatap Yoongi makan, tapi yang ditatap hanya diam dan fokus pada makanannya.

Kotak makan tadi sudah kosong, Jimin menyerahkan botol minum. Lalu menyeka remahan roti dibibir Yoongi. Merasa tangan asing menyentuh bibirnya, pandangan Yoongi beralih kesampingnya. Lalu melihat tangan Jimin yang menjalar dibelakang, matanya kembali menatap kesamping yang lainnya.

"Jim."

"Hmm."

"Tanganmu!"

"Ini tidak akan membunuhmu." Yoongi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali.

"Yoongi?"

"Hmm?"

"Jika kau memiliki kekasih, kau berencana berlibur dengannya? Bagaimana rencana liburanmu."

Yoongi semakin menyamankan duduknya, tangannya menepuk paha Jimin berkali-kali terlihat bersemangat dengan rencana pembahasan Jimin.

"Tentu saja, kau ingin mendengarnya?" Jimin mengangguk masih dengan tatapan lembutnya, "Emm, dihari libur. Aku ingin berlibur di bawah gunung ditepian danau. Saat kami sampai beristirahat sebentar lalu membuat tenda bersama. Malamnya memakan mie instan bersama dalam satu wajah. Setelahnya duduk dengan satu selimut dipunggung. Menatap langit indah dan bercerita bersama. Saat malam sudah sangat larut, kami tidur ditenda saling berhadapan. Lalu berciuman dengan penuh perasaan, bukan maksudku mesum hanya ingin. Lumatan kecil tanpa kekerasan. Hanya itu tidak boleh lebih, setelah selesai dengan acara tadi, kami tidur sambil berpelukan sampai pagi. Selesai." Yoongi tersenyum dan kegirangan diakhir cerita, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya orang disamping mendengarkannya.

Jimin meraih dagu Yoongi dengan tangannya yang kosong, lalu mengarahkan wajah Yoongi agar menghadap kewajahnya.

" _ **Yoongi, bisakah—aku menjadi orang yang membawamu berlibur itu?**_ "

" _ **Jji-jimin?**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

 _ **Update-update daku update. Fakta baru terungkap tentang yoongi/taehyung hohooo. Namjin udah baikan, vhope+vkook tunggu aja gimana lanjutannya. Minyoon? Masih nunggu kepastian bhak.**_

 _ **Thank buat:**_

 _ **| minyoonlovers:**_ _ho oh, udah direpost yaa tunggu aja lanjutannya okay? |_ _ **anunyajimin:**_ _demi apa anunya jimin notice daku, seneng wae lah. Namjin udah kelar vhope vkook belon, gak usah ambigu kan udah tau itu apa bhak, abs neng abs. udah next yaa makasih kembali |_ _ **chocotae:**_ _bhak daku gak pernah buka begituan sumpah, entahlah gak inget mungkin pernah ppfftt |_ _ **pinkerbell97:**_ _lanjutan ff mu belon kebaca buat nyelesain ini demi apa makin penasaran. Gak kok salahin ziko, yang pake laptop namjoon. Cabe? Pfftt kali ini mesumnya kembali keluar. Udah dijelasih kok disini |_ _ **dessy574:**_ _yokeh yokeh yokeh |_ _ **gbrlchnerklhn:**_ _tunggu aja deh nanti jadinya vhope ato vkook. Udah mulai kuyyy |_ _ **jeonjungxx:**_ _daku juga gak ngerti ini ff kenapa bisa kek gini, sumpah. Awal rencana gak mentingingin cinta2an diini ff tapi akhirnya begini. Udah update yaa selamat membaca |_ _ **park ji ri:**_ _udah lanjut nih cepat baca kuyyy. Maafkeun daku yang terlambat update ini |_ _ **suga's kumamon:**_ _pikiran daku udah parah dari lahir emang hoho. Udah lanjut yaa maaf keterlambatannya |_ _ **leeaerin:**_ _sumpah selalu seneng berlebihan kalo ada yang review kek rel kereta api puaanjang kek anunya Jimin #bunuhajadakubunuh kek udah ngeliat aja *smirk. Udah lanjut yeth jan lupa dibaca. |_ _ **:**_ _simpen harapannya yaa tunggu nanti jadi apa akhirnya |_ _ **dewysugiarti:**_ _sihir aja otak daku biar nurut sama kamu. Udah lanjutt yaa jan lupa dibaca makasih udah review disemua chapter kita punya pendatang baru nih. |_ _ **syugarmint:**_ _ikut aamiin ae daku mah. Okeh daku juga sayang kamuh, ini udah next next next loh. Is that true, nyusulnya nanti aja yee, masih belum siap ada bagian yang harus diedit dulu. Ig meme daku selalu update kamunya yang gak aktif terus. Tuh ncim udah nyatein perasaannya, tinggal nunggu yungi nolak deh selesai :v terhura dibilang fav ff bhk. Ini udah next beib |_

 _ **Makasih karna kalian lah daku tetap bertahan diffn, serius. Pernah pen berhenti disini dan cuman update diwttpd tapi keinget yang masih setia sama daku jadi tetap lanjut. Makasih banyak pokonya. Love yaa.**_

 _ **See you….**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Apanya Yang Bahagia?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Full MinYoon/VHope]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi, bisakah—aku menjadi orang yang membawamu berlibur itu?"

"Jji-jimin?" Yoongi bersumpah ia takut, jika Jimin hanya bermain dan bercanda padanya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, ayo bahagia denganku." Yoongi melepas dagunya pada tangan Jimin, lalu menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Tapi, aku belum pernah mempunyai kekasih, Jimin. Aku tidak tau bagaimana berperan sebagai aku." Jimin tersenyum mendengar respon itu, tangannya semakin merangkul bahu sempit itu sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara keduanya.

"Jangan terburu-buru, pikirkan saja dulu."

Mungkin Yoongi tidak diberi kesempatan untuk tersenyum, saat ia ingin tersenyum Jimin sudah berbaring dengan paha Yoongi sebagai bantal.

"YA! Menjauhlah, apa yang kau lakukan!" tangannya dengan keras memukul tubuh Jimin.

"Oh, ayolah! Ayo mari membolos beberapa jam kedepan, emh?" Dengan cepat Jimin meraih tangan itu dan meletakkannya didada bidang miliknya.

Lihat hanya dengan kata-kata, sentuhan, dan tatapan itu mampu membuat Yoongi tersenyum lembut dan terdiam dalam sekejap. Bahkan tangannya yang lain mengelus halus kepala yang sedang menindihi pahanya. Mungkin hanya Jimin yang dapat membuatnya seperti itu. YA, mungkin saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa lama Taehyung dan Hoseok saling menatap setelah melepas kerinduan. Keduanya hanya sibuk menyelami manik lawan. Sampai Taehyung merasa bosan dan mulai membuka percakapan,

"Kenapa kita diam?" Hoseok menggeleng dan menaikkan bahu sambil tersenyum, "Jangan seperti itu, mau kue yang kubawa?" lagi, Hoseok terus menggeleng menatap Taehyung. "Kenapa diam?"

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu, mendengar itu keduanya mengarahkan pandangan ke asal suara. Taehyung mengahampiri dan membuka pintu. Lalu menemukan pelayan rumah sakit dengan nampan didepannya. Setelah mengambil dan mengucap terima kasih, Taehyung membawa nampan berisikan beberapa makanan untuk sarapan Hoseok.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Tae?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiakan, ia duduk diranjang menghadap Hoseok, "Sarapan dua kali ya, kau makanlah itu. Aku malas memakannya meraka tidak memiliki rasa."

" Aku sudah kenyang. Makanlah sedikit, lalu minum obat, emh!"

"Aku cerewet jika sakit, jangan memaksa." Keanehan muncul, tidak ada lagi suara halus manja dari mulutnya. Hanya terdengar datar dengan raut menyedihkan namun seakan menuntut. Melihat perubahan itu Taehyung menaruh nampan pada meja nakas, tubuhnya mendekat dan mulai merangkul tubuh rapuh itu.

"Okay, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tenanglah!" serunya Taehyung lembut sambil mengusap punggung orang dipelukannya itu.

Tangannya tidak henti mengusap penggung itu, mencoba menenangkan dengan caranya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hoseok membalas pelukan itu bahkan lebih erat dari pelukan Taehyung. Sampai suara isakan terdengar, Taehyung menghentikan acara mengusapnya ingin melepas pelukan. Namun, eratnya pelukan dari Hoseok membuatnya mengurungkan niat, hanya diam menunggu Hoseok membuka suara.

Mungkin baju Taehyung sudah basah sekarang, mengingat isakan yang tak hentinya terdengar. Namun, Taehyung benar-benar merasa bodoh jika tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Hoshiki?"

"Tae-yaa, aku—aku memiliki penyakit mental. Aku gila, aku seorang yang gila Tae!" seolah-olah telah mendapat tamparan, lagi-lagi rasa bersalah menghampirinya. Taehyung tau, ini salahnya karna sebelumnya ia sudah menemui dokter Hoseok. Menanyakan beberapa hal yang mengguncang batinnya. Taehyung bahkan pergi dulu ketoko kue dan bunga agar mengalihkan perasaan tadi, agar ia dapat tersenyum dihadapan Hoseok.

"Tidak, kau hanya sakit biasa. Kau hanya perlu menenangkan diri maka itu akan cepat sembuh."

"Mungkin ini sembuh, tapi akan datang lagi nanti. Aku bahkan tidak dapat pulang, kecuali dengan kemauanku sendiri. Aku—"

"Maafkan, aku!" Hoseok terdiam, Taehyung paham sekarang mungkin inilah maunya, pengakuan dari bibir Taehyung. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini, aku tidak akan membuatmu memikirkan hal-hal berat seperti kemarin, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku berjanji Hoseok-ah, kumohon maafkan aku!"

Perlahan pagutan Hoseok melemah, yang tersisa hanyalah sandaran pada tubuh Taehyung. Hoseok memang melepas pelukannya, tapi ia tidak ingin terlepas dari pelukan Taehyung. Terasa sesak baginya mengingat saat ia berpikir tentang hubungannya dulu. Bukan pikiran berat memang namun ini tentang perasaan.

Diluar sangat ramai karna matahari semakin tinggi, lain halnya dikamar ini sunyi belum berakhir ditambah dengan tertidurnya Hoseok dibahu Taehyung. Ia mendengar dengkuran itu namun selang beberapa menit dulu sebelum ia membaringkan tubuh Hoseok.

Taehyung beranjak duduk dikursi yang berada disebelah ranjang, sambil sesekali mengusap wajah Hoseok. Menunggunya bangun dari kelelahan menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Yoongi tak hentinya memandang kesegala arah, walau sesekali menunduk menatap singkat wajah manusia yang sedang berbaring dipahanya. Tubuhnya bergerak kecil tak karuan, belum lagi rona dipipinya yang samar-samar terlihat, bagaimana tidak Jimin sama sekali tidak pernah memalingkan pandangannya selain kearah wajah Yoongi.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, tatapanmu sangat byuntae, sungguh!"

"Apa kau pernah merasa kalau kau cantik, Yoongi?"

"TENTU SAJA, tidak. Aku namja, aku tampan!" awalnya berteriak memang, tapi karna respon Jimin yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya membuat Yoongi tambah gugup dan menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat wajah ibumu, mungkin beliau sangat cantik sepertimu." Raut wajah Yoongi berubah seketika, tidak ada lagi kegugupan seperti tadi. Melainkan dengan rasa cemas dan kesal mewakili perasaannya.

Jimin menyadari itu, wajahnya sama berubahnya. Ia jadi enggan untuk sekedar menegur Yoongi. Yoongi menatap kedepan dengan tangan yang kembali memainkan surai milik Jimin. Jimin sendiri ingin sekali berucap, kenapa atau kau baik. Namun ia memilih diam, karna jika Yoongi mau ia pasti bisa mengatakan sendiri padanya.

Jimin terus saja memandang wajah itu dari bawah, walau Yoongi hanya diam tanpa ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja manis dimata Jimin. Perlahan matanya memberat, deruan angin halus semakin membuatnya nyaman. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, wajahnya menghadap perut Yoongi. Yoongi menunduk memandang Jimin yang sedang menempelkan wajah diperutnya.

Tangan Yoongi yang ada digengaman Jimin ia lepas, sebagai gantinya menepuk pelan bahu itu agar Jimin semakin nyaman didekatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung masih berada ditempatnya, sambil sesekali memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu Hoseok bangun. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya yang ditunggu membuka matanya, dengan cepat Taehyung mematikan ponsel dan mendekat pada Hoseok.

"Tae, kau membawa sesuatu kan?" nadanya berbeda dari yang tadi terdengar ceria kedengarannya. Ia duduk sambil dibantu Taehyung.

"Emh, aku membawa kue. Sepertinya sangat manis."

"Tapi aku ingin yang asin, Tae!" Taehyung kembali bahagia setelah mendengar suara Hoseok yang tengah bersemangat itu, lalu terlintas ide dipikirannya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menunggu sebentar? Tidak akan lama, dan kau pasti menyukainya!" Hoseok mengangguk mengiakan.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar dan menelpon seseorang lalu memesan dua buah naengmyeon serta minuman dingin untuknya dan Hoseok. Tidak terlalu lama menunggu dilantai dasar pesanan akhirnya tiba. Setelah membayar, ia memasuki lift tidak lupa memencet nomor lantai paling atas. Senyum lebarnya menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia tidak sabar meletakkan makanan ini diatap dan menikmati bersama dengan Hoseok, seperti dulu ingat?

Lift terbuka Taehyung bergegas keluar, ia merasa beruntung karna atap ini bersih serta ada Koran tergeletak disisi pagar. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan ia mulai menata makanan tadi diatas koran sebagai alas. Terakhir, tinggal menjemput Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar melihat Taehyung kembali, yang datang langsung membawanya berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Hoseok hanya diam dibelakang Taehyung, hanya dengan melihat tangannya bergenggaman dengan tangan yang entah masih kekasihnya atau tidak sudah membuatnya menghangat.

Ia juga melihat semangat Taehyung yang sesekali menengok padanya dengan cengiran yang ia tidak dapat menghindar dan membalas senyuman itu. Pintu lift terbuka, Taehyung menariknya keluar. Satu memori terbayang dipikiran Hoseok saat melihat makanan yang tertata rapi diatas koran. Meraka duduk berhadapan,

"Jadi, kau tadi menyiapkan ini?"

"Emh, ayo makan." Mereka makan dengan tenang, menghabiskan dengan cepat. Selesai dengan acara tadi Taehyung menyuruh Hoseok untuk diam saja dan hanya ia yang membersihkan tempat itu. Hoseok hanya menurut dan memandangi perkerjaan Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menyadari bahwa Hoseok sudah bersandar dipinggiran pagar, merasa sudah selesai dengan perkerjaannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hoseok, yang sedang memejamkan mata menikmati angin sore.

"Kau tau kata mereka saat penyakit ini muncul, aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak berada didalam tubuhku. Mereka bilang aku nekat menaiki dan berencana melompat dari sini. Membayangkannya saja aku merasa ngeri." Lalu membuka mata dan menatap orang disampingnya, Hoseok mengatakan itu saat merasakan Taehyung yang mendempet disamping tubuhnya.

"Apa kau juga tau, aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Kau menyiapkan yang tadi itu, sama seperti aku menyiapkannya untukmu saat kau baru mengenalku dulu." Kemudian pandangannya teralih lagi kedepan, melihat itu Taehyung pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau tau kalau aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Tapi lagi-lagi kau juga tidak tau, bagaimana bisa aku menyukaimu saat itu."

"Kau ingin menceritakannya?"

"Tentu saja." Taehyung kembali diam dan mendengarkan, "Saat orientasi, aku melihat kau dihukum karna banyak ngomong disaat orang sedang serius. Lalu kau tertawa keras disela-sela hukumanmu. Yang lain juga tertawa termasuk aku. Saat melihat tawamu, aku berpikir ' _waahh lihat senyum dan tawanya, mungkin aku akan bahagia jika bersamanya walau hanya tertawa berdua_ ' ternyata itu berlanjut tidak bersamamu aku bisa bahagia melihatmu tertawa dikejauhan," ucapannya terhenti saat Taehyung merangkul bahunya.

"Lanjutkan!" Hoseok tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu orang yang sedang merangkulnya itu.

"Aku semakin bahagia lagi, saat mengetahui bahwa kau sekamar denganku. Kau berisik saat tidur tapi aku menyukai racauanmu sampai-sampai keesokannya aku menyiapkan makanan yang kau igaukan seperti ini tadi. Entah berapa hari kemudian kau datang saat aku latihan dance, aku kembali bahagia. Saking bahagianya, aku menjadi gila menjadi menyatakan perasaan dan menciummu, ahh aku ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahku ditumpukan sampah karna malu. Aahhh bahagianya."

Senyum Taehyung menghilang, ia merasa keanehan terjadi. Taehyung tau bahwa Hoseok tau tentang ia dan Jungkook, seperti dikatakan sepupunya, Yoongi waktu itu. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ceritanya berakhir? Taehyung menunggu sesuatu, ia ingin Hoseok menyalahkannya, memakinya, memarahinya, membentak serta memukulinya. Namun ini apa? Ia hanya menceritakan waktu bahagia bersama Taehyung.

Sudah cukup lama keduanya dilanda sunyi dan nyaman diwaktu bersamaan, Hoseok memikirkan sesuatu dikepalanya. Ia ingin ini berakhir, tapi kata-kata itu sangat sulit terucap. Ia memandangi tangan Taehyung yang bertengger dibahunya, lalu meraih tangan itu untuk mengelus ringan dan melepas tangannya. Taehyung nyaman sesaat namun tersentak saat menyadarinya.

Enggan rasanya tangan besar Taehyung ia lepas dari bahunya.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Tae!" Tidak, Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan itu.

"Aku ingin menemanimu, bahkan sampai kau sembuh jika bisa. Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang, Hoseok-ah?" Hoseok berbalik ia melihat tangan itu menggenggam keras lengannya.

"Datanglah besok, aku ingin sendiri malam ini." Taehyung tidak dapat memaksa lagi, atau kejadian seperti pagi tadi terulang kembali.

Ia menatap lekat bahu itu yang berjalan santai dengan tongkat infuse ditangannya. Setelah bahu tadi menghilang, Taehyung membalikkan tubuh seraya berpikir dan menatap pemandangan kota seoul dari atas situ.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengambil beberapa buku yang sengaja ditinggalkan diloker. Setelah kejadian kemarin ia dialfa tanpa peringatan memang tapi Yoongi tidak sanggup jika harus membolos lagi.

Sepertinya itu hanya angan semata, Jimin berlari dilorong sampai tubuhnya terengah sambil memegang bahu Yoongi. Jimin mengeluarkan cengiran yang membuat matanya menghilang lalu memakaikan paksa Yoongi dengan beanie hitam miliknya.

"Apa lagi ini? Oh ayolah byuntae-aa, aku tidak ingin lagi membolos!"

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti. Ayoo!" saat Jimin mulai menarik tangan Yoongi, Yoongi menahannya dengan wajah memelas. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Lanjutnya mendengar itu senyuman merekah muncul diwajah manis Yoongi. Tapi tunggu dulu itu hanya sebentar. Belum berapa detik senyum itu mengambang sudah tergantikan dengan mulut menganga ditambah mata yang terbuka lebar.

Dengan gesit Jimin menggendong Yoongi dibahunya. Seperti penculikan yang ada didrama yang Yoongi tonton biasanya. Pikirannya benar-benar tentang drama sekarang, Yoongi memukul kuat punggung Jimin dan memberontak sebisanya. Tapi Jimin? Jimin tahan walau sedikit kesusahan karna Yoongi yang tidak bisa diam dibahunya.

"YA! Bisakah kau diam, kita bisa terjatuh nanti!" seru Jimin sambil memukul pantat Yoongi.

"YAK! Kenapa kau yang berteriak aku korban disini. Turunkan aku, byuntae!" seakan telinganya tengah tersumbat earphone dengan volume full Jimin hanya acuh dan terus berjalan. Yoongi menyerah sekarang, berteriak hanya akan membuatnya kelelahan. Tidak ia sadari Jimin sudah sampai didekat pagar pembatas sekolah.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut, jika aku mabuk seperti yang kemarin itu gimana?" seru Yoongi setelah tubuhnya diturunkan.

"Tidak akan, percayalah! Hari ini hari spesial, kau harus ikut!" Jimin menarik Yoongi agar dapat terjun bersama. Mereka hampir menaiki pagar namun lagi-lagi Yoongi menahan tangan Jimin.

"Byuntae… Jimiiiniie…." Baru pertama kali rasanya Jimin melihat pemandangan ini, tapi rayuan dan kedipan mata Yoongi tidak akan menggoyahkan keinginannya.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu, simpan wajah memelas dan mata genitmu itu. Ayo melompat sebelum petugas menemukan kita!" Oke, kali ini Yoongi sudah kehabisan ide untuk merayu dan pasrah dengan melompati pagar bersama.

Keduanya menaiki taksi menuju suatu tempat, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampailah mereka disebuah café dipinggiran kota seoul. Jimin berjalan lebih dulu diiringi Yoongi dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin minum, meniup lilin, memakan kue bersamamu. Aku ulang tahun hari ini." /PLAK/ "Akk, YA!"

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya?"

"Tidak perlu memukul, bisa? Memang kenapa jika aku memberitahumu dejak tadi? Kau ingin memberiku hadiah? Atau ciuman?" /PLAK/ untuk kedua kalinya Yoongi memukul keras lengan Jimin

"Kapan kau berhenti BYUNTAE, byuntae-yaa!" Yoongi melesat cepat masuk kedalam café membuat Jimin terkekeh sesaat dan mengikutinya.

Jimin membuka pintu ia melihat Yoongi yang sedang menempel pada kaca yang membatasi kue dan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum singkat dan menghampiri orang tadi.

"Byuntae, pilih ini emh!" sambil menunjuk cheesecake didepannya.

"Yang ulang tahun siapa, yang milih-milih siapa. Sana cari tempat duduk biar aku yang milih mau makan apa." Yoongi menatap tidak suka, lalu berjalan mencari tempat. Jimin kembali berbalik dengan senyumnya dan menunjuk kue yang diinginkan Yoongi tadi. "Yang ini, dengan lilin dan beberapa minuman!" pesannya pada pelayan café.

Ia duduk dihadapan Yoongi yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, Jimin kembali dibuat tersenyum karna disuguhkan dengan bibir yang menekuk lucu dihadapannya. Ia bahkan menumpu dagu dengan tangannya diatas meja agar lebih nyaman memandang pemandangan didepan.

Pesanan Jimin datang, namun suara pelayang tidak membuat Yoongi tertarik. Sampai tersuguhnya kue berukuran sedang serta bau harum diatas meja, Yoongi melempar ponsel kemeja itu dan melototi cheesecake tadi.

"Kau memesannya? Buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya, Jimin-ah!" Jimin terkekeh mood Yoongi kembali bahkan tidak ada panggilan ' _byuntae_ ' lagi diucapannya. Keduanya mempautkan tangan mereka masing-masing, Yoongi menunggu doa Jimin sambil menutup mata. Namun lain hal dengan Jimin ia membuka mata menatap Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga—" Jimin terkekeh lagi melihat orang dihadapannya sedang tersenyum sangat lebar, Yoongi mungkin tidak sabar mencicipi kue tadi. "-Yoongi cepat menerimaku."

/CHUPph~~/

Seseorang sedang membolakan matanya sekarang, semua pasti tau siapa dia. Yoongi salah satu orang itu namun ada yang lain. Dua siswi yang memakai baju senior high school sama seperti mereka, seorang menganga dengan suapan kue yang masih mengudara, seorang lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya ia merasa sial karna melewatkan momen manis tadi.

"I-iini ulang tahun—" Yoongi risih sendiri sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah, "—mm-mu, hanya itu?"

"Emh," Dengan santainya Jimin menyila tangan diatas meja dengan senyum tulusnya. Yang bertanya tadi hanya dapat menangguk-angguk, masalahnya mungkin takut dan gugup memandang wajah Jimin untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan Taehyung namanya jika ia tidak datang lagi menjenguk Hoseok. Ia bahkan dengan keadaan lebih santai dari biasanya, tapi seharusnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hoseok kemarin.

Hoseok kaget saat melihat sosok itu masuk dengan sendirinya dikamar rawatnya. Ini sudah siang, ia memakai baju seragam sekolah lengkap sudah dapat dipungkiri, kalau Taehyung membolos hari ini.

"Hei, mau jalan-jalan?" Hoseok mengangguk lalu tersenyum, Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama sambil menuntun Hoseok turun.

Tangan yang lain ingin meraih tongkat infuse Hoseok namun sang empu menggeleng dan menyeret sendiri tongkat miliknya itu. Taehyung hanya berjalan diam disampingnya, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Hoseok.

Seorang perawat tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka, Hoseok maupun Taehyung dalam keadaan cerah sekarang. Setelah berjalan bersama, keduanya memilih duduk disebuah bangku ditaman belakang rumah sakit. Sama-sama berdiam diri menatap sekitar, entah kenapa tidak ada salah satu dari mereka pun yang ingin membuka percakapan.

Ditengah-tengah berdiam diri, Hoseok menguap keras,

"Kau mengantuk?" hoseok menggeleng,

"Tae, ayo jalan-jalan lagi. Aku bosan." Taehyung juga tapi ia malas mengatakan, ia berdiri dan kembali menuntun jalan Hoseok. "Tunggu, ini juga menggangguku!" dengan paksa ia tarik jarum infuse yang menempel ditangannya. Hoseok tidak membiarkan ucapan protes keluar dari bibir Taehyung, "Aku ingin bermain ayunan, aku melihatnya disebelah sana! Kau bisa menemaniku? Hari ini saja."

Kapanpun Taehyung bisa ia ingin mengerang keras namun lagi-lagi ditahan, kata-kata terakhir yang Hoseok kata kan membuat membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

Tidak perlu berjalan jauh pun, mereka sampai ditempat yang direncanakan tadi, Hoseok melepas genggamannya dan berjalan lebih cepat lalu naik keayunan kosong itu. Taehyung berjalan dan berdiri dibelakang Hoseok.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan." Kemudian mulai mendorong ayunan tadi, Hoseok memejamkan mata menikmati nyamannya angin yang menerpa halus wajahnya.

"Tae-yaa."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau menyukai Jungkook?" jeda panjang terjadi, tidak ada jawaban atau reaksi dari keduanya. Taehyung hanya sibuk dengan acara mendorongnya, sedangkan Hoseok dengan pikiran yang ia tidak tau benar tidaknya pemikirannya kali ini.

Seseorang harus bingung tentang ini, karna hari beranjak sore. Dimana Taehyung yang tidak lelahnya, dan Hoseok dengan bibirnya yang mulai memucat. Tiba-tiba ayunan terhenti mendadak.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Taehyung sudah berlutut dihadapan Hoseok dengan mata yang sembab, ia juga kaget karna raut wajah Hoseok yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya. "Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku. Ini salahku, kumohon maafkan aku."

Tangan Hoseok mengusap surai manusia didepannya, "Ini sudah terjadi, jangan pernah menyalahkanmu." Ia berdiri dan meraih tubuh Taehyung untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya, "Tampanmu hilang jika seperti ini." Sambil tersenyum pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah itu.

Hari yang membosankan bukan? tidak ada tawa ataupun senyum ikhlas. Setelah kejadian tadi tidak disangka hari yang tadinya cerah, tiba turun hujan, memaksa keduanya kembali kekamar rawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah merayakan kecil-kecilan ulang tahunnya, serta menerima ucapan ulang tahun dari keluarga Jimin, mereka berencana bermain ditaman kota. Rencana sia-sia hanya karna, hujan. Sudah ditaman memang bahkan Jimin sudah bersyukur karna taman dan lapangan basket sepi. Namun ya tadi, hujan membuat mereka duduk dibangku yang beratap ditengah-tengah taman. Walau percikan air sedikit-sedikit menyentuh tubuh mereka, keduanya tetap saja merasa hangat dengan tubuh yang saling berdempet.

"Woi, kenapa diam?"

"Terus aku harus apa? Menangkap air hujan agar masuk kemulutku?"

"Apa aku mengatakannya?"

"Sial!" Jimin hanya bisa terkekeh,

"Liburan tahunan kemana?"

"Entahlah, tahun kemarin aku tinggal diasrama."

"Hah, serius? Tahun ini ikut kebusan ya!" Yoongi terlihat sedang berpikir, "Aku pasti mengajakmu ketempat-tempat indah. Aku lihat dimeja belajarmu, kau pasti suka memotret, ikut yaa!"

"Emh, baiklah mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada hanya diam sendiri diasrama."

"Baguslah kalau kau mau. Aahh, aku lupa bertanya tentang Hoseok kemarin." Yoongi menyamankan duduknya lalu mengatakan semua yang ia tau tentang Hoseok. Bukan hanya Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook juga masuk didalamnya.

Yoongi menyadari perubahan-perubahan yang sangat nampak pada air wajah Jimin. Wajahnya kadang kesal, namun khawatir dan bahkan serius sambil memijit pelipis, saat Yoongi mengatakan masalah dari ketiga orang itu. Bagaimana tidak dua diantaranya sahabatnya sendiri dan satu lagi orang yang mulai dekat dengannya.

Selesai Yoongi menceritakan tentang tadi, sebisa mungkin Jimin mengubah rautnya agar Yoongi terlihat nyaman menatapnya. Didalam hatinya sendiri menyalahkan Jungkook namun Jungkook tidak tau masalah Taehyung dan Hoseok. Ia hanya dapat mengguman entah, mungkin Taehyunglah dalangnya disini, pikirnya.

Hujan belum juga berhenti, Jimin memandang bola yang basah ditengah-tengah lapangan. Sebuah ide tersirat, Jimin menarik Yoongi ketengah-tengah lapangan.

"YA! Kauh, kau gila?" suaranya tidak terlalu jelas karna derasnya hujan.

"Oh, aku gila sekarang. Bagaimana kau takut? Ayo bermain." Seru Jimin keras sambil menggiring bola lebih dulu.

"Sial! Aku ketua club basket, aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Yoongi merebut bola tadi dari tangan Jimin, Jimin tidak mungkin diam saja. Ia bahkan errr mencari kesempatan dengan berpura-pura merebut dari belakang terkesan memberikan backhug mungkin?

Ada juga waktu dimana Yoongi ingin melompat memasukkan bola kering basket, namun belum sempat ia melompat tubuhnya sudah melayang, dua buah lengan memeluk pinggang dan mengangkat tubuhnya kesisi ring yang lainnya. Dan ajaibnya Yoongi malah tertawa keras, kemana sumpah serapah yang biasanya?

Kepala sudah terasa berat, Yoongi maupun Jimin menjatuhkan diri terlentang ditengah lapangan air belum berhenti jatuh ketubuh mereka. Tawa keduanya pecah, tidak ada yang mengerti dengan tawa kali ini. Ya hanya tertawa, hanya.

Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya kepalanya terangkat dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan.

"Jimin! Happy birthday!" Jimin mengkerutkan dahi,

"Yoongi! Aku mencintaimu." Yoongi terdiam, rona samar terlihat dikedua pipi Yoongi, Jimin bahkan terkekeh melihatnya. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, ayo pulang kau bisa sakit!"

Jimin berdiri kedua tangannya meraih tangan Yoongi, membantunya berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memeluk Hoseok dari belakang, untuk sebentar Hoseok merasa nyaman. Ia juga bersandar didada Taehyung. Mereka sama-sama menatap tetes demi tetes air yang jatuh mengenai jendela. Sudah sangat sore, hujan pun tak sederas tadi.

Pelukan itu hangat tapi Hoseok tidak ingin berlama-lama seperti ini. Bukan hanya pelukan tapi tentang semua. Semua tentang Hoseok, Taehyung atau pun Jungkook.

"Tae-yaa, kita ini apa?" setelah mengucap itu ia hanya mendengar gumanan Taehyung yang tepat disebelah telinganya. "Kau dan aku."

"Kau kekasihku."

"Kalau begitu mari berhenti, menjadi kekasih satu sama lain!" Taehyung tanpa sadar membalik paksa tubuh Hosoek.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak percaya kalau aku sungguh-sungguh mecintaimu Hoseok-ah!" Hoseok menggeleng,

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Pilihlah apa yang memang kau inginkan, aku bahagia Tae, sungguh. Diam-diam aku sangat senang karna dua hari ini kau hanya memperhatikan aku. Tapi, aku merasa hanya aku yang merasakan itu semua. Pergilah, pada Jungkook. Aku tau kau mencintainya." Mendengar itu dengan cepat Taehyung memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

"Tidak Hoseok-ah, tidak akan. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku akan menjagamu. Oh Tuhan, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kau mungkin lelah ayo istirahat."

Hoseok membalas pelukan lebih erat dari pelukan Taehyung, "Emh, aku lelah Taehyungie. Lelah dengan semua, biarkan aku bebas dari pikiran tidak nyaman sekarang."

Air mata Taehyung menetes, kenapa Hoseok memutuskannya saat ia ingin bersungguh-sungguh? Saat ia mulai merasakan keberadaan Hoseok yang sekarang benar-benar sangat ia inginkan?

Hoseok melepas pelukannya, ia berjalan lalu berbaring diranjangnya. Taehyung mengacak kasar surainya, ia menghampiri Hoseok yang tengah terisak sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hoseok?"

"Cukup Tae, kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab saat aku bertanya apa kau menyukai Jungkook. Orang bodoh bahkan tau jawabannya hanya karna diammu, Tae-yaa!"

"Oke, aku akui aku menyukai Jungkook. Tapi kau melebihinya, Hoseok!" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Hoseok memohon agar ia percaya.

"Tetaplah disini, sampai aku tidur. Dan pergilah setelahnya, benar-benar pergi! Aku hanya minta itu!" oke, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Taehyung memohon, ia ingat kondisi Hoseok. Tidak mungkin ia memaksa dan membuat penyakitnya kambuh.

Taehyung menyandar dikursi, mungkin ini yang terbaik pikirnya. Jika dengan meninggalkan Hoseok membuatnya lebih baik, Taehyung tidak dapat melawan. Saat matahari tenggelam dan Taehyung yakin Hosoek benar-benar terlelap, ia berdiri meraih tangan Hoseok lalu menciumnya.

Kemudian mencium bibir serta dahinya lama, dan benar-benar pergi setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengeringkan rambut memakai handuknya, ia mandi lebih dulu dari Jimin. Saat keluar namja manis itu melihat Jimin menggigil diranjangnya dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Lantas ia berlari menghampiri ranjang Jimin,

"Ya, Byuntae. Ada apa denganmu?" ia membuka selimut dan meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Jimin. "Astaga kau panas, lihat siapa yang sakit setelah mengatakan aku bisa sakit tadi?"

"Woi, dding-in. Kkau sempat-sempatnya mengomelh!"

"Hehe, maaf. Tunggu disini aku mencari obat dan kompres untukmu." Jimin tak bergeming, Yoongi langsung melesat keuks diluar asrama. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari Yoongi segera kembali dan menyiapkan untuk Jimin.

Tidak sulit mengobati Jimin, ia hanya perlu menganga dan meneguk obat yang diberikan, lalu tertidur dengan dengkuran lelah. Yoongi yang sama lelahnya memilih tidur diranjang miliknya sendiri.

 **.**

Yoongi terbangun saat hari sudah gelap, ia bangkit dan mengecek keadaan Jimin. Demamnya memang tidak separah tadi, hanya saja tubuhnya masih saja menggigil. Ia ingat saat sakit dulu, saat itu ibu Yoongi memeluknya agar Yoongi menjadi hangat.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpul Yoongi melakukan hal tadi pada Jimin. Ya, memeluk Jimin! Yoongi membenamkan kepala Jimin didadanya. Dalam keadaan tidak sadar Jimin balas memeluk erat tubuh itu, mencari kehangatan.

 **.**

Jika tadi Yoongi yang bangun, kini giliran Jimin bangun ditengah malam. Ia kebingungan melihat dada harum menempel diwajahnya. Dengan denyutan yang masih terasa dikepalanya, Jimin mendongak dan menemukan mata sayu Yoongi tertutup dengan damainya.

Wajahnya terlihat kesal lalu bergerak, membuat Yoongi terbangun.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" sambil mengucek matanya,

"Tidak posisi kita salah, kau uke. Tetap ukeku ingat itu!"

"Heh?" Yoongi semakin bingung dengan tingkah Jimin yang merubah posisinya. Kini Yoongi tidak lagi memeluk melainkan dipeluk.

"Kau pernah berpikir kalau kau seorang seme, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau bertingkah seperti seme dengan memelukku dengan posisi tadi." /PLAK/ pukulan mendarat didahi Jimin, jangan Tanya siapa pelakunya, "-akhh."

"Cepatlah tidur, kata-katamu sulit dimengerti. Kau mengigau." Sebenarnya Yoongi sangat mengerti ucapan Jimin tadi hanya saja ia malas mendengar kicauan Jimin, disaat ia sudah yakin bahwa ia akan tetap menjadi uke untuk Jimin #eaaaa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian semua kembali normal, Taehyung sudah sembuh dari acara galau-galauannya. Jimin yang sudah sembuh dari demam dan Yoongi yang sedang bersiap dengan acara menerima PARK JIMIN sebagai kekasihnya. Ia juga menghubungi Hosoek untuk mengatakan hal ini. Dan tentang keadaan Hoseok, ia bilang ia lebih baik tapi masih enggan untuk pulang untunglah keluarganya tau, membuat bebannya semakin ringan.

Yoongi dan Taehyung berjalan pulang bersama. Taehyung sangat senang menggoda sepupunya yang ingin menerima Jimin sebentar lagi. Kau juga harus tau tentang hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook, karna Taehyung sedang memikirkan bagaimana ia dan Jungkook kedepannya, yaah walaupun belum bisa melupakan Hoseok sepenuhnya.

Saat tawa menggema dilorong asrama, dengan secara tiba-tiba satu suara tawa menghilang, tergantikan dengan langkahnya yang terhenti dan wajah yang berubah datar dan penuh ketidak percayaan.

Satu tawa lagi terpaksa menghentikan tawanya juga,

"Ada apa, hyung? Kenapa berhenti?" Yoongi menatap lantai dan tertawa miris.

"Apanya yang bahagia? Hei-Taehyungi, seharusnya aku menerima Jackson dan kau tidak perlu melepas Hoseok bagaimanapun caranya." Tawanya terhenti saat mengucapkan itu tadi.

"Jackson sunbae menembakmu? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Emh, bahkan jauh sebelum Jimin. Dan dengan bodohnya aku menunggu Jimin dan memikirkan perasaannya. Lihat didepanmu." Mau tidak mau Taehyung mengikuti arah tatapan Yoongi.

Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat dua manusia menempelkan tubuh dan bibir masing-masing.

"Aku duluan, kita kedaegu hari ini. Bersiaplah, aku lewat tangga belakang. Aku takut mengganggu mereka!"

Yoongi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terdiam melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia melirik kebelakang, merasa Yoongi sudah berjalan jauh Taehyung menghampiri dan memisah kedua orang tadi. Dan,

/BUGHh/

Jimin tersungkur dilantai, "Aku memukulmu bukan karna kau mencium Jungkook tapi karna kau mempermainkan perasaan hyung-ku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekatinya lagi, ingat itu."

"Hyung?/ H-hyung?" sahut Jimin dan Jungkook bersamaan, keduanya bingung dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Oh, dia hyung-ku. Yoongi-hyung adalah hyung-ku. Aku tidak percaya kau seperti ini Jimin! Dia tartawa tadi, aku pernah melihat tawa itu dulu. Dan akhirnya apa kau tau? Dia akan menahan sakit disudut ruangan, sambil menekkan keras dadanya. Aku lebih suka jika ia menangis seperti wanita." Jimin maupun Jungkook masih belum bisa mencerna ucapan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung meninggalkan kedua orang itu setelah sebelumnya melirik singkat kearah Jungkook.

 **.**

Setelah bingung beberapa saat tentang hubungan Yoongi dan Taehyung, Jimin berlari menuju kamarnya tentunya untuk menemui dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi. Terengah-engah saat sudah berada didepan pintu, Jimin dengan perlahan memutap knop pintu.

Matanya menemukan sosok Yoongi yang dengan santai mengemas beberapa baju ditepian ranjangnya. Jimin mencari cara agar tidak terlalu terburu-buru, mengingat kondisi Yoongi yang seakan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Yoongi?—" ia mulai berjalan masuk setelah mendengar sahutan tipis dari mulut itu, "Kenapa terburu-buru? Kita ke Busan besok, bukan?" Jimin semakin takut saat melihat senyuman Yoongi, bukan senyuman biasanya tentunya. Senyuman perih terlihat dari raut mata dan bibirnya.

"Kemarilah!" Yoongi membenarkan duduknya, mendengar itu yang dipanggil lantas berjalan menghampirinya.

Jimin tidak duduk sebelahnya, melainkan berlutut dihadapannya. Yoongi hanya menatap mata itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Yoongi, aku ingin bicara tentang tadi."

"Jimin, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Jimin mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan orang dihadapannya. "—aku ingin, kau tidak berbicara apapun denganku kedepannya, sampai kapan pun. Mudahkan!" Jimin merasakan sesak didalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh, tidak Yoongi. Kau boleh meminta apapun tapi tidak untuk ini, kumohon!" saking sesaknya, Jimin menunduk diantara lutut Yoongi. Yoongi menggeleng keras, memejamkan mata, serta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk meraih wajah Jimin. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu lagi, manik keduanya sama-sama berbinar tak senang.

"Jimin, jika kau melakukan hal tadi, seharusnya kau melakukan itu sebelum mengatakan ingin bahagia denganku. Kau tau akibatnya? Sekarang aku tidak bisa membencimu, bagaimanapun bersikerasku, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Maafkan aku." Tangan Yoongi mengusap lembut pipi Jimin, membuat Jimin hampir tidak mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

Jimin ingin memeluk tubuh itu, namun suara pintu yang terbuka keras membuat pandangannya beralih kesumber suara. Taehyung dengan tas ditangannya bersiap menjemput Yoongi untuk pergi bersamanya.

Dengan lancang ia memisah tubuh Jimin dan Yoongi, membawa tangan kecil itu berada pada genggamannya. Yoongi hanya diam sambil menatap sendu kelantai. Taehyung, berjalan setelah mengambil tas Yoongi ditangannya yang bebas. Kemudian berjalan, saat tubuhnya hampir keluar ruangan langkahnya terhenti, Jimin dibelakang mereka tak kalah erat menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Lepas hyung-ku!" tidak kencang, namun terdengar dingin ditelinga pendengar.

"Ayolah, Tae! Aku akan menjelaskan semua." Taehyung semakin membuang nafas kasar, sedangkan Yoongi masih dalam keadaan sebelumnya, karna ada yang menjanggal pada dirinya _ia tidak bisa menangis._

"LEPASKAN DIA! AKU TIDAK INGIN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU, MENYENTUH HYUNG-KU. KAU BUDEK ATAU TIDAK MENGERTI?" Yoongi memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Dengan tidak rela Jimin melepas tangan itu, ia bisa melawan Taehyung. Tapi, itu hanya memperburuk keadaan dan persahabatan mereka. Setelah melihat kedua orang tadi meninggalkannya, Jimin hanya bisa terduduk prustasi, menyesal karna tidak mengejar namun ada perasaan yang membuat kakinya sangat berat melangkah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung.**_

 _ **Hell-o, adakah yang kangen daku? Bhak ngarep dikit gak ppa pan.**_

 _ **Ch ini ribet+membingungkan mungkin, ngebuat ini seminggu asal kalian tau. Padahal daku gak bisa kek gitu yang ada pasti ada kata yang seharusnya dibuat bisa ketinggalan atau terulang dikalimat sesudahnya. Maaf yaah.**_

 _ **Daku sebenarnya pen pblish ff vkook, tapi harus ditunda dulu. Ngelirik work yang banyak harus diupdate terus huhuuu….**_

 _ **Oke deh buat:**_

 _ **| minyoonlovers:**_ _kali ini gak ok, whaks. Tae sayangnya kedaku :v |_ _ **jeonjungxx:**_ _aku jugakkk. Aku jugakkk, oke udah lanjut yaa maaf lama T.T |_ _ **anunyajimin:**_ _anunya jimin, astaga anunya jimin loh inih. Ia daku juga seneng kalo lanjut, tau deh diterima atau engga /digampar :v, udah next yaa |_ _ **pinkerbell97:**_ _jangn punya wattpad entar daku baca apa diffn huhuuu. Dihati muuu bhak. Oke sip gak akan go away :v. plak namanya sama luna bhak/ biarkan mereka berkembang errr, males nyatuin mereka udah terlalu mainstream /lama2 digampar jugak aing. Oke sip kamunya hwaiting jugak :* |_ _ **park ji ri:**_ _nikahin dah jan lupa daku dikasih undangan :v |_ _ **suga's kumamon:**_ _ini lagi satu bikin ngakak, daku belon pernah bikin rate M beib. Dan masalah mereka belon kelar. |_ _ **syugarmint:**_ _biar greget katanya, undang daku yak, penghulunya jangan tua tua jugak eh apaan sehh. Udah next yaa |_ _ **chocotae:**_ _udah next yeth. |_ _ **yoonmin shippers:**_ _udah lanjut yaa |_ _ **restikadwii07:**_ _kawinin aja langsung :v |_ _ **tanpanama:**_ _kali pakai nama yaa beib jadi daku enak balesnya bhak, udah lanjt loh inih. Yaasss suka yoonmin sekarang asseekk |_

 _ **/See you beib/**_

 _ **©jimyoon/BornSinger/mr**_


End file.
